She's a Lady
by Mille Evans
Summary: Ela era desajeitada, anti social, e nem um pouco vaidosa. Tinha problemas para interagir com as pessoas, era solitária. Não era a garota perfeita, nem de longe. Mas era uma dama, só não sabia disso ainda. Sess x Rin
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**She's a Lady**

"_Well, she's never in the way  
>Always something nice to say, oh what a blessing<br>I can leave her on her own  
>Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing…"<em>

-o-o-o-

Era fim de tarde, e o céu era uma mistura bonita de um fraco azul, laranja e amarelo. O sol se colocava preguiçosamente, lançando luzes crepusculares no meu rosto, e as nuvens sumiam pouco a pouco. Havia indícios de que o céu seria estrelado a noite.

Suspirei.

Da sacada do meu apartamento, eu tentava ver a primeira estrela no céu para fazer um único pedido: que minha melhor amiga, Kagome Higurashi, não me levasse à loucura.

- Está decidido, Rin-chan: amanhã eu venho aqui para te produzir. – Ela falou, me despertando de meus pensamentos.

- Kagome, você não… - Comecei a falar, com desânimo.

- Sim, Rin-chan! – Ela abriu _aquele_ sorriso assustador – Eu arrumei um encontro pra você! – Ela parou de folhear a revista de decoração e suspirou, me olhando. - Você tem que ir bonita. Cá entre nós, faz muito tempo que você não se cuida… que não sai de casa…

Ela continuou falando, mas não ouvi. Coloquei minhas mãos no rosto. Oh. Meu. Deus. Eu nem me importei com a parte dela ter me dito de um jeito delicado que eu estava feia. Não importava, porque Kagome tinha me "arrumado" um encontro! Um maldito encontro!

- K-chan… - Eu enfiei meus cabelos atrás das orelhas, e tentei não pegar a faca mais próxima e matá-la. – Como assim… você… me arrumou… um… um… - A palavra era tão forte e maldita que nem queria sair da minha boca. – Um…

- Encontro. – Ela sorriu, ignorando meu ataque. – Encontro Rin-chan. Repita comigo: E, ene, cê…

Girei os olhos.

- Você não podia ter feito isso, Kagome! Eu estou bem assim. Não quero sair com ninguém. – Resmunguei, virando-me para ela. Kagome continuava folheando uma revista de Decoração toda empolgada, sentada em meu sofá. Ela e Inuyasha iam se casar em breve, e estavam reformando o apartamento que compraram juntos.

- Não está não. Rin-chan! – Ela voltou a me olhar, sorrindo – O que custa sair de casa uma noite?

- Custa muito. Custa sentar perto de um estranho.

- Não é um estranho, é…

- Não quero saber o que diabos ele é de Inuyasha, não estou desesperada a esse ponto ainda.

_- Ainda. _– Ela repetiu. A boca bem desenhada pelo batom rosa se abriu num sorriso radiante. – Logo você estará chegando ao ponto de desesperada demais, eu estou te livrando da parte de procurar um pretendente, me agradeça.

- Muito obrigado – Respondi, com ironia.

- Ah, Rin-chan, você sabe que eu quero o melhor para você. – Ela levantou-se, alisando a saia de cintura alta que usava, e parou diante de mim. Os cabelos negros e lustrosos estavam presos num coque alto, somente a franja estava solta caindo sob os olhos azuis. – É sério, você precisa sair um pouco de casa. Nos últimos meses você só tem se dedicado ao trabalho.

- Não vejo nada de errado nisso – Falei, seca, desviando o olhar para outro ponto qualquer.

- Rin-chan…

- Ah Kagome! Já concordei em ir a um encontro com um estranho, já prometi que ia deixar você brincar de Barbie comigo. Pensei que isso fosse suficiente. – Interrompi-a sem nenhuma cerimônia. Não era o primeiro sermão que eu escutava sobre sair um pouco de casa.

Kagome suspirou, passando a mão pela franja.

- Você está muito… obcecada por esse livro. Nem sai mais desse apartamento…

- A editora me estipulou um prazo para entregá-lo, K-chan. Eu… não posso deixar para depois. Além do mais, eu adoro escrever.

Kagome abriu a boca para me responder, mas desistiu no último instante.

- Tá, tá, Rin-chan. Tudo bem, não vamos discutir sobre isso. Amanhã, então – Ela pegou a bolsa dela, uma _Prada, _e me deu um beijo na bochecha, antes de se afastar – Eu passo aqui à tarde para te deixar linda!

Girei os olhos. Ah vá.

- Até, K-chan – Falei, sem ânimo, observando-a abrir a porta para sair do meu apartamento. O _toc toc _do salto alto me dava agonia.

Depois que Kagome se foi, me permiti cair no meu sofá, cansada. Tirei os óculos de grau que eu usava quando escrevia, e suspirei. Não havia nada de errado comigo, havia? Só porque… eu não saía… nem… tinha encontros, não quer que eu fosse… anormal, ora.

Bem, não importa. Não agora. Com a perspectiva de ter um encontro amanhã – e ela só veio me avisar um dia antes pra que eu não tivesse escapatória, eu sei – só havia uma saída para me preparar psicologicamente:

Comer chocolate.

Levantei num pulo, e corri para a cozinha. Quando abri a geladeira, porém, me deparei com a triste realidade de que não havia chocolate na minha geladeira. Ok, eu tenho um encontro amanhã com um desconhecido e não há chocolate em minha geladeira. Vou morrer!

Prezando pela minha vida, decidi ir ao supermercado abastecer minha geladeira. Antes, porém, eu sabia que tinha que trocar de roupa. Então, arrastando os pés, fui me encarar diante do espelho, averiguando se era mesmo necessário.

Era, infelizmente.

Eu estava de pijama e pantufas. Meu cabelo, comprido, estava preso de qualquer jeito com um lápis que eu devo ter achado por aí, sendo que os fios da frente, que tinham sido uma franja em algum tempo distante, estavam atrás da orelha. Eu tinha preguiça de penteá-lo, ele era muito comprido, dava trabalho.

Suspirei e fui procurar algo para vestir, e essa parte foi até fácil. Difícil mesmo foi desfazer o ninho que era meu cabelo. O pente simplesmente não queria… sair.

- Porcaria! – Praguejei, tentando de alguma maneira tirar o pente do meu cabelo – Maldição de cabelo! Eu… - Puxei uma vez, e o pente deslizou alguns centímetros pela bucha que havia na minha cabeça, também conhecida por cabelo – vou… cortar…

_Dim Dom_

Interrompi minha batalha com o cabelo e olhei assustada para a porta. Mas como podia aquilo? Eu passava o dia todo em casa sem um pente enfiado no cabelo e ninguém aparecia ali! Quando eu estou nesse estado catastrófico, quase uma cagada da natureza, me aparece alguém!

Rosnei, me olhando no espelho. O individuo que tocou a campainha deve ser uma criatura enviada dos infernos. Não era possível!

_Dim Dom_

Sem saída, fui abrir a porta com um pente enfiado na cabeça mesmo. Quando a abri me deparei com… ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém. Devia ser Shippou, meu vizinho pestinha.

- Vá para o inferno! – Berrei para o nada, e bati a porta com força.

_Horas depois…_

Enfim eu consegui me livrar do pente, e foi exaustivo. Preciso fazer a nota mental de pentear o cabelo pelo menos algumas vezes na semana, ou eu ia ficar careca ou calva aos 23 anos.

Sair de casa era estressante. Trânsito, pessoas mal-educadas… Mas ir no supermercado era razoável e rápido. Era só ir ao corredor de doces, encher a cesta e tudo estava certo.

Foi o que eu fiz. Enchi minha cesta, fui ao caixa, paguei por tudo e me dirigi ao estacionamento. Só que quando cheguei lá estava tudo numa escuridão tão grande que até me assustei. Havia algum problema na iluminação do Hipermercado.

Tudo bem que até dava pra ver os carros. O problema era identificar o _meu _carro. Apertei os olhos, para ver se via algum sinal dele, mas nada. Pensei em chamar a direção do shopping, mas só de pensar no quão complicado ia ser procurar pelos seguranças marombados de terno com óculos escuros e aquelas escutas no ouvido – pareciam muito mais agentes da CIA falando desse jeito – desisti. Eu ia achar meu carro na raça mesmo.

Comecei cautelosamente, olhando um por um cuidadosamente.

Graças aos céus, até que não demorei para achar o _Soul _preto. Sorri, e, feliz, abri a porta e entrei, pensando no quão convidativa estaria minha cama, em casa, quentinha. Quando fiz a menção de pegar no volante, porém, descobri três coisas:

Primeiro; aquele não era meu carro.

Segundo; eu estava sentada no lado errado – no banco do acompanhante.

Terceiro; O motorista era muito bonito.

o-o-o

**N.A: **___Olá pessoal! Quanto tempo, hein? Oo' Acho que a última vez que escrevi Rin x Sesshy foi em alguma época próxima a Era da Pedra Lascada… _

_Tá, tá, exagerei. É que to com medo de ter perdido a mão. xDD Bem, era pra ser uma song-fic da música "She's a Lady" do Tom Jones, mas resolvi dividir a história em duas partes pra não ficar grande demais. Eu sei que tá pequeno, mas o próximo capítulo será maior. Eu gostaria muito que vocês comentassem, faz muito tempo mesmo que não escrevo nada desse casal, e opiniões e incentivos seriam ótimos._

_Um beijo melecado de açúcar e até o próximo capítulo! o/_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**She's a Lady**

"_Well, she's never in the way  
>Always something nice to say, oh what a blessing<br>I can leave her on her own  
>Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing…"<em>

-o-o-o-

Ele falava ao telefone numa conversa muito compenetrada quando entrei.

Tinha longos cabelos prateados, que na semi-escuridão do carro pareciam bem mais sedosos que os meus – se eu não estivesse tão deslumbrada com a beleza dele, poderia sentir até vergonha. O rosto era de traços muito bonitos, extremamente harmoniosos. O nariz, a boca, tudo parecia ter sido cuidadosamente elaborado. Mas o que mais me impressionou foi, sem sombra de dúvida, os olhos daquele homem. Porque quando ele finalmente me viu, eu pude então observar o quão bonito eram os olhos dourados dele. Não eram cor-de-mel, eram exatamente dourados e tornavam aquele desconhecido ainda mais singular.

Não sei quando tempo ao certo eu fiquei olhando-o sem dizer nada. Eu estava… em transe.

Ele foi quem resolveu falar.

- Sim, eu já decidi o que fazer a respeito desse caso, mas antes preciso resolver um pequeno problema. – Ele fez uma pequena pausa, me olhando, e então voltou a falar. Notei que era um homem extremamente frio, não havia emoção em sua voz e nem em seu belo rosto, mesmo comigo, uma estranha, sentada ao seu lado – É que há uma fazendeira em meu carro. Ligo daqui a pouco. – E então desligou o telefone.

Eu imediatamente saí do transe enquanto ele me encarava friamente.

- Você- Ele começou a falar, mas eu o interrompi.

- Do que você me chamou? – Falei, chocada pela grosseria.

- De fazendeira.

- Posso saber por quê?

Ele continuou tão frio quanto antes e então disse, calmamente:

- Você está usando um macacão ridículo que só me recordo de ver em filmes cujos personagens são fazendeiros ou trabalham na fazenda.

Pisquei, atônita, encarando aquele maldito homem bonito e grosseiro com uma raiva que eu nem sabia que podia sentir. Por que as pessoas tinham essa mania tão estúpida de julgar os outros pela roupa sem nem conhecê-las? Me encarei para averiguar se eu estava parecendo _mesmo _uma fazendeira e não pude deixar de ficar vermelha: eu estava com um macacão velho e surrado que havia sido de minha mãe um dia, e ele ficava extremamente folgado em mim. A blusa vermelha de mangas compridas, juntamente com meu all stars surrados não ajudavam. Corei, sem saber o que dizer, mas acabei chegando a conclusão que mesmo assim isso não dava direito dele me chamar de fazendeira!

- Mais respeito, ok? Você nem me conhece! Não lhe dei o direito de me chamar assim – Falei entredentes, irritada.

- Realmente eu não a conheço. – Ele falou no mesmo tom frio que parecia ser o habitual dele, e olhou para outro ponto qualquer, enquanto afrouxava a gravata. Estava usando camisa social, devia ser um desses metidos que trabalham em escritórios e se acham os donos do mundo… – E também não lhe dei o direito de entrar no meu carro. Estamos quites.

Fiquei ainda mais vermelha, mas de raiva.

- Seu cubo de gelo idiota e grosseiro! – Eu exclamei, e abri a porta do carro. Ele nem mesmo se mexeu, apenas voltou os olhos para mim friamente. – Eu _ia _pedir desculpas a você, mas sabe? Não vale a pena, você não merece minhas desculpas! Tomara que da próxima vez entre um maníaco no seu carro e acerte um murro nessa sua cara de lua!

Bati a porta do carro com força e com passos duros comecei a ir na direção oposta à dele, que nada disse para se defender. Quando eu estava andando, porém, fui interrompida.

- Ei, fazendeira… – A voz grave do sujeito ecoou pelo estacionamento vazio. Parei, ainda de costas, respirando fundo. – Geralmente nos alarmes há um botão de localização do carro, para auxiliar em situações como essas. Se sua carroça ou trator tiver alarme, irá acender os faróis e emitir um som suficientemente alto que tornará sua busca mais fácil. – Ele disse, me explicando como se de fato eu fosse uma caipira na cidade grande.

Contei de um a dez mentalmente, pedindo a Deus forças para não arranjar um pé de cabra e quebrar a cara e o carro daquele idiota. Não o mate, Rin, não o mate, não o mate…

Repetindo essa frase, eu ignorei-o de bom grado quando ele passou num BWM preto sem sequer olhar para minha cara, falando novamente ao telefone.

Decidida a achar meu carro, olhei em volta atentamente, e experimentei apertar um botão que nunca tinha usado do meu alarme.

Os faróis do meu carro acenderam e ele emitiu o tal som. Me flagrei pensando que essa situação toda tinha sido toda por minha culpa. Em que mundo um Soul ia se parecer com um BWM?

- Maldito mal-educado bonito – Praguejei, enquanto me dirigia em direção ao _Soul _preto.

Eu precisava de chocolate mais do que nunca.

-o-o-o-

Quando cheguei em casa não estava nem interessada em escrever ou em me livrar daquela roupa estúpida; simplesmente arranquei os sapatos e me joguei no sofá. Estava passando _Tom e Jerry, _e não havia nada do mundo que fosse melhor do que ver meu desenho favorito comendo chocolate.

E foi isso que fiz. Passei quase a noite inteira me acabando em chocolate e desenhos animados, e quando a madrugada rolava solta, em algum momento eu dormi ali no sofá mesmo.

Acordei com minha campainha tocando loucamente. O susto foi tão grande que acabei caindo do sofá, com várias embalagens vazias de chocolate ao meu redor.

Pisquei, coçando os olhos, e cocei a cabeça, meio grogue. Com algum dificuldade levantei, tropeçando nos meus pés, e em vista que a campainha continuou tocando loucamente, fui atender a porta.

Quando a abri, encontrei uma Kagome Higurashi sorridente que, quando me viu, arregalou os olhos.

- Rin-chan! Que roupa horrível é essa!

Mostrei o dedo do meio para minha melhor amiga sem nenhum constrangimento. Kagome piscou, sem entender.

- Você acabou de acordar, hein. – Disse, enquanto eu dava as costas.

- Sim, estou com um humor de cão. – Resmunguei, sem esconder.

- Eu quis dizer pelo cabelo. Já se olhou no espelho?

Girei os olhos.

- Será algum dia os seres humanos me deixarão em paz? – Lancei as mãos para o alto – Qual é!

Kagome riu, habituada as minhas explosões.

- Vá tomar um banho, nós vamos almoçar e… - Ela diminuiu o tom de voz – Eu vou providenciar algo decente para você vestir.

Nada respondi. Girei os olhos e mirei o relógio que ficava na parede.

- Eu dormi até as 14h00 da tarde? Meu Deus. – Falei, distraída, e fui tomar banho, que por sinal me fez muito bem.

Quando saí do chuveiro, que entrei no meu quarto, porém, me senti uma criança de 4 anos. Em cima da minha cama havia peças de roupas que Kagome havia separado para eu usar, ambas peças que ela havia me dado de presente e que eu nunca tinha usado.

Suspirei, e sem muita alternativa, vesti o jeans que eu achava muito justo e a bata florida que eu não tinha nada contra, havia só me esquecido da existência dela dentro de uma das minhas gavetas.

Quando me olhei no espelho, torci o nariz. Não pela roupa, mas pelo cabelo. Estava na cintura, mas estava tão opaco e sem vida… Sem falar nas pontas quebradas e no embaraço.

- Temos que prendê-lo – Kagome falou, entrando no quarto de sopetão.

- Gah! – Me virei repentinamente, de olhos arregalados – Que mania de me assustar, Kagome!

Ela não deu importância ao meu protesto.

- Senta aí. Vamos dar um jeito nisso, Rin-chan!

Sentei-me diante do espelho e não gostei muito do que vi, a começar pela minha palidez. Por que é que eu tinha que ser tão… branca?

- Conheço essa cara – Kagome falou, distraída, pegando um pente para começar a luta em minha cabeça – Você é bonita.

- Não sou de jeito nenhum, K-chan.

- Olhe para você – Ela sussurrou, e começou a passar o pente no meu cabelo.

Fiz o que ela mandou. Eu tinha os olhos castanho-chocolate. Era enormes olhos, aliás. Minha pele era clara demais, mas para dar contraste, meu cabelo era bem preto. Eu era baixa, tinha o rosto razoável… nada demais.

Fiquei quieta, não quis falar nada a Kagome sobre eu não me achar lá grande coisa. Preferi ficar observando o talento nato dela com meu cabelo. Ela conseguiu pentear e prender a franja para trás e no restante do cabelo fez uma trança que ficou sobre meu ombro.

Quando terminou, eu nem parecia a mesma. Estava mais parecida com… um ser humano.

- Vamos almoçar! – Kagome cantarolou.

E nós fomos.

-o-o-o-

- Rin-chan, você tem que mastigar devagar, engolir, e só então comer de novo!

Girei os olhos. De boca cheia, eu mastigava sem ligar para o discurso dela.

- Ah, K-chan… - Falei com dificuldade, exibindo a comida que estava sendo triturada pelos meus dentes – Não enche. Tô com fome.

Kagome me olhou séria. Ela fazia essa expressão quando estava brava.

- Não vai me responder? – Perguntei, ainda mastigando o pedaço de bife à Milanesa que eu tanto gostava.

- Não, o pedaço de vaca mal mastigada na sua boca me impede de responder qualquer coisa.

Fiz uma caretinha diante da resposta.

- Pare de falar de boca cheia e coma direito, Rin-chan. Isso é muito feio – Ela resmungou, e ao contrário de mim, com toda delicadeza do mundo levou um pedaço de bife à boca e o mastigou devagar. Depois o engoliu e sorriu, me olhando. – Viu?

Franzi o cenho. Que frescura.

- Tudo isso é só pro maldito encontro?

Kagome suspirou, tomando um pouco de vinho.

- Não, Rin-chan… - Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo sedoso, distraída. – Vou te confessar: é pra te ajudar e se tornar… alguém melhor. Você é tão bonita, mas te faltam algumas coisas básicas, como isso por exemplo.

- Não tem nada de errado comigo – Falei, irritada.

- Não é que haja algo de errado. Mas você perdeu seus pais cedo, cresceu com seus tios que tinham sei lá quantos filhos… eles não puderam te dar a educação correta.

- Eu não sou mal educada – E de repente eu estava corada – Ou… sou?

Kagome sorriu.

- Você não é mal educada, Rin-chan. É só uma jóia que precisa ser lapidada.

Não respondi nada, reflexiva. Havia razão no que Kagome estava dizendo. Não sobre a metáfora da jóia, mas sobre eu me tornar alguém melhor. Eu sempre fui tão… desleixada com… tudo. Com minha educação, com minha aparência… eu me incomodava, mas depois me acostumei. Mas não tinha formado um bom costume, pelo visto. A única coisa que eu me esforcei para ser boa foi em escrever.

Suspirei.

- Tá bem, eu topo.

Minha melhor amiga abriu um sorriso tão grande que me perguntei se eu tinha mesmo feito o certo.

- Sério?

- Sério, K-chan.

Kagome sorriu largamente, exibindo a dentição perfeita.

- Você vai virar uma dama, Rin-chan.

Girei os olhos, descrente.

- Não viaja, K-chan, não viaja.

Ela sorriu enigmaticamente.

- Você vai ver.

-o-o-o-

Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando concordei com isso, sério. Porque depois que eu, de boa vontade, cedi aos surtos de Kagome e deixei que ela me ensinasse algumas coisas para eu me sentir mais normal, percebi que cometi um erro terrível, horas depois.

- Rin-chan, pare de pensar em besteiras e fique concentrada!

Soltei um suspiro pesado. Por que, meu Deus, por que _comigo?_

- Tá bom, K-chan – Falei, sem ânimo.

Kagome riu da minha cara.

- Andar de salto não é nenhum sacrifício, Rin-chan.

- Ah sim, além de seu pé ficar cheio de bolhas depois e sua postura ficar incorreta, não há nada de errado.

Kagome jogou os cabelos negros para trás, sem me dar importância.

- Pare de ser tão rabugenta. Você não vai usar para sempre, só de vez em quando. Salto alto é muito elegante.

- All stars são muito melhores.

Kagome girou os olhos e então voltou a cismar comigo.

- Ande, vamos. E não deixe o livro cair!

E isso foi só o começo. Depois que me livrei daquelas coisas diabólicas, Kagome me levou ao salão de beleza.

Foi ali a pior parte do dia.

- MEU DEUS! - O cabeleireiro, um sujeito cujas unhas estavam pintadas com um esmalte rosa-choque berrou, quando me sentei na cadeira dele e a trança foi desfeita – Esta garota assassinou o próprio cabelo!

- Eu sei, o cabelo dela está péssimo… mas há salvação, Jakotsu-kun? – Kagome perguntou, com um suspiro.

- Bem – Ele alisou o queixo, avaliando meus cabelos – Acho que sim. Mas olha, um estrago desses é acumulado durantes anos!

- Rin-chan é meio anti-social. Não gosta de sair, logo o Salão de Belezas é um lugar novo pra ela.

- Hum, é alguma coisa ela estar aqui, então… Querida, essa roupa foi você quem deu a ela, né?

- Sim!

- Logo notei, você tem bom gosto! – Ele deu um tapinha no braço de Kagome acompanhado uma risadinha ridícula.

- Obrigado, Jako-kun! – E Kagome respondeu com um sorriso incrivelmente grande para um rosto tão pequeno.

- Ai menina, não me chame por esse apelido ridículo, cruz-credo! Vamos nos concentrar na sua amiguinha nada vaidosa! Você já começou o tratamento de choque? Ela precisa!

- Hoje mesmo!

-Hey! – Eu berrei, irritada, e atraí a atenção dos dois – Eu estou aqui, _hello_? Parem de falar como se eu não existisse! – E fechei a cara.

- Oh, querida, _sorry _– Ele colocou ambas as mãos sobre meus ombros – Vamos começar logo com isso. Inicialmente – Ele então passou a mão pelos meus cabelos e segurou as pontas – Vamos ter que cortá-lo.

- O QUÊ? – Eu arregalei os olhos. Eu não cuidava do meu cabelo, mas era apegada a ele.

- Calma querida! É porque estão muito quebradas, entende? – Ele sorriu, e então fixou os olhos pintados por uma sombra roxa muito forte no meu rosto. – Você tem grandes e bonitos olhos, veja só! – Ele estava impressionado.

Depois disso ele falou mais uma porção de coisas, mas não prestei atenção. Eu estava me olhando no espelho e… até que eu não era assim tão… horrível.

- Vamos começar! – Ele disse, e bateu palmas.

E então iniciou-se a transformação. Eu não tinha idéia do que tinha me metido… até aquele momento.

-o-o-o-o-

O tratamento de choque durou a tarde inteira, com intervalos de saída de Kagome e surtos do meu mais novo cabeleireiro. Mas quando tudo acabou, eu me senti muito aliviada. Digo, nunca senti tanta dor em minha vida. Unhas, sobrancelhas, cutículas, escova… Foi uma tortura. Eu simplesmente tentava não me mexer demais para que não doesse mais nada.

- Acabou! – Jakotsu parecia emocionado, enquanto me encarava, os olhos brilhantes. Senti medo. – Ah meu Deus, foi a melhor coisa que já fiz!

Eu preferi ignorar a parte "coisa" em que ele supostamente se referia a mim, porque eu estava preocupada com o resultado. Era um gay que usava sombra rosa e unhas rosa-choque… Eu tinha motivos para estar cautelosa.

- Vá buscar o espelho, K-chan, vá, vá!

Kagome assentiu e, numa velocidade impressionante, foi buscar o tal espelho.

- Agora vamos ter um papo de amigas, Rin-chan… - Jakotsu se abaixou, e ficou quase do meu tamanho. Segurou minhas mãos, e então sorriu – Prometa-me que você vai se cuidar, vai sempre vir aqui e que não vai mais parecer a irmã mais nova do monstro do lago Ness.

Minha língua estalou, e senti uma vontade louca de responder com acidez, mas… Suspirei. Apesar de surtado, Jakotsu parecia uma boa pessoa, e eu esperava estar mais aceitável do que quando entrei aqui. No fundo eu sabia que o resultado _deveria_ estar bom.

- Tudo bem. Mas se citar de novo que sou irmã do monstro do lago Ness, eu sumo daqui.

Jakotsu sorriu, animado e empolgado.

- Tá bom querida, fica sendo nosso segredinho!

Eu ri fracamente de Jakotsu e me silenciei ao ver Kagome voltar com um grande espelho.

- Está pronta? – Ela me perguntou, com o espelho virado para o próprio corpo.

Respirei fundo.

- Estou!

Kagome mordeu o lábio, empolgada, e virou o espelho para mim.

Arfei, minha boca se entreabrindo. Quem era aquela? Quem era aquela garota no espelho, Deus?

Era eu!

- M-mas… - Eu estava em choque – C-como assim, eu… eu…

- Está linda – Kagome sorriu ternamente, e então soltou a bomba da qual eu tinha me esquecido durante a tarde. – E pronta para o encontro de amanhã.

Não consegui formular mais nada para dizer, a não ser um "ai" que escapou de meus lábios pintados de gloss.

Eu to muito ferrada.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: **_Hey pessoal! Como vocês estão? É semana de Nataaaaaaal, hohohoho! Adoro Natal. 8D Tá, mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu vim comunicar a vocês que a história vai ter esse capítulo e mais alguns, eu não sei ao certo quantos. Meu plano original era só uma one shot, mas percebi que vou ter que usar uns capítulos a mais pro desenrolar da trama. Muuuuuuito obrigado a_

**Rapha-chan **Bafon! xDDDD Acho que o motorista é quem você estava imaginando… hihi. Muito obrigado pelos elogios! Vou continuar sim, pode deixar. =P Um beijão pra você!

**Mitzreal Girl **Você num tava no MSN na hora, que culpa eu tenho? Você mi abandonou no MSN, como eu ia te contarrrr? SIM, a parte mais romântica é que ele não ia seqüestrar nem fazer mal a ela xDDD Bem onee-sama, MUITO obrigado pelo comentário, você não sabe o quanto é importante pra mim sua opinião, sua nee desnaturada. u_ú E graças a Deus, que bom que eu não perdi a mão e ela está no meu braço e… ahauhauahuahu =P Beeeijos nee-sama, é pra continuar comentando, hein? \o/

**Relena-chan **Oi! Que bom que você gostou do primeiro capítulo! Tomara que goste do segundo também. Logo logo a Rin descobre que é uma Lady sim, não se preocupe…=P Beijão!

**Hiwatary Satiko **Oiii! é verdade, fazia um tempinho que eu não postava… mas estou de volta a ativa. Que bom que você se identifica com a Rin-chan! Eu também. u.u ahuahauha Bom, agora todo mundo sabe quem é. =P Eu tentarei não demorar pra postar nenhum dos capítulos, okay? Fico feliz que goste das minhas histórias. =) Beijo!

**Juliana **Agora você já sabeeeee… hihi. Tá aqui o capítulo! Beijão.

**Isis Silvermoon **Ebaaaaaa, leitora nova, aee! Seja bem vinda no pedaço, bro! :D Haha, alguém fez a ligaçããão! 8D Siiiem, "She's a Lady" é mesmo da trilha de Miss Simpatia! Ahauhaahua Na verdade grande parte da inspiração da história vem do filme, que é simplesmente o meu **favorito.** Tá aqui o capítulo e espero que você tenha matado sua curiosidade! Vou postar o próximo logo logo. \o Beijão no seu coração também!

**HimeRin **Hey onee-samaaaaa! Obrigado por comentarr! Eu prefiro escrever histórias do cotidiano, pra falar a verdade. xDDD Acho mais divertido. Ah, que bom que você se identificou com a Rin, mas tomara que você consiga pentear o cabelo, né. O_o ahuahauhaa Okaaay, nee-sama, assim que puder eu posto, mas mantenha esse chicote longe de mim! 8D''' Nos vemos lá! Beijo nee!

**Letcia **Bem, que bom que esses componentes que você citou te agradam. =DD É, eu quis fazer um Rin meio anti social mesmo. xDD Acho legal trabalhar com personagens assim, me divirto com eles. Quanto à fic ser longa… bem, não sei se vai ter muuuitos capítulos, mas com certeza não vai ser mais uma one shot e tals. =D Beijo!

**Muito obrigado mesmo a todas vocês! ** Beijos melecados de açúcar em todasss! \o/

Até a próxima,

_Mylle Evans_


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**She's a Lady**

_"Well, she's never in the way_

_Always something nice to say, oh what a blessing_

_I can leave her on her own_

_Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing…"_

-o-o-o-o-

Quando cheguei em casa aquele dia, caí dura no sofá, de cara nas almofadas. Pelo amor de Deus, eu precisava relaxar minha cabeça, meus pés, minha cara…

- Rin-chan, levante daí – Kagome me cutucou – Ande.

- Oh meu Deus, você ainda não foi embora? – Resmunguei, minha voz abafada por conta da almofada. – Não tem o que fazer, não? Inuyasha não tem ciúme de nós?

Ela riu.

- Pare com isso, tire sua cara daí senão você vai borrar sua maquiagem.

- Para o diabo minha maquiagem.

Minha melhor amiga suspirou.

- Eu mudei seu armário. Eu queria te mostrar, mas-

Eu imediatamente arregalei os olhos e olhei para Kagome indignada, sentando-me no sofá tão rápido quanto pude.

- Você O QUÊ?

- Eu comprei roupas novas pra você.

Minha boca se escancarou, e eu a encarei totalmente perplexa, minhas mãos começando a tremer de leve.

- Você… você… jogou… fora… - Comecei a balbuciar – T-todas as minhas… roupas?

- Sim.

Fiquei alguns instantes em silêncio.

Tudo bem. Ok. Ela jogou minhas roupas foras. Ela jogou as minhas camisetas do _Three Days Grace _e do _Foo Fighters_ fora, porque ela odeia rock. E ela também deve ter mandado meu pijama velhinho do Snoopy para o além.

Respirei fundo e olhei para Kagome muito séria. Tudo bem, ela era minha amiga, e queria meu bem. Mas não podia sair por aí jogando minhas roupas fora sem minha permissão!

- Ok – Eu soltei o ar aprisionado em meus pulmões lentamente, e fechei meus olhos, sentindo-os pesados por causa do rímel. – Kagome, me responda uma coisa… - E então os abri de novo, e comecei a massagear minhas têmporas, ainda fazendo o exercício que deveria estar supostamente me acalmando, mas que não está. Calma, Rin. Calma. – Você… jogou fora… também… as… minhas… calcinhas? – Falei, devagar, tentando sorrir docilmente. Eu sei que eu tenho muitas peças de roupa pra pensar e me preocupar, mas entenda que jogar fora as calcinhas de alguém é realmente muito cruel.

Kagome arregalou de leve os olhos azuis, ajeitando a franja negra.

- Bem… você usa umas calcinhas meio grandes, Rin-chan… - Ela descruzou as pernas e se mexeu um pouco no sofá – Então eu passei na Victoria Secrets e tomei a liberdade de…

Não ouvi o resto, de tão incrédula que eu estava. Como assim? Como assim? Até minhas calcinhas?

- VOCÊ JOGOU MINHAS CALCINHAS FORA!

Kagome silenciou-se na hora, rígida no meu sofá, e então falou, lentamente:

- Sim.

Não a mate Rin, não a mate Rin, não a mate Rin…

- Eu vou te matar, Kagome! – E no que eu terminei minha ameaça, ela levantou-se incrivelmente rápido e começou a correr para o lugar mais seguro por perto.

Bem, eu persegui Kagome pelo meu apartamento inteiro, parecíamos duas idiotas brincando de pega pega. Mas minha cara, que deveria mesmo estar parecendo a da irmã caçula do monstro do lago Ness – Maldito Jakotsu! - realmente não soava infantil, e quando eu finalmente a capturei, a fiz prometi que só ia voltar me atormentar no dia seguinte.

- Mas Rin-chan, eu quero te mostrar, eu comprei a coleção verão e…

- Vá. Embora. Agora.

Ela fechou a cara, indignada.

- Você devia agradecer.

Sorri sadicamente, meus olhos saindo chamas de tanta raiva.

- Eu devia é ter matar com uma serra elétrica. Vá logo para casa antes que eu arrume uma – Sibilei, entredentes.

Kagome bufou, e quando eu fechei a porta, resmungou qualquer coisa e eu a mandei de bom grado ir para um lugar não muito bonito, nem cheiroso e nem legal. É.

Depois disso, me certificando de que estava realmente só sem ninguém me dizendo como andar, como me portar e nem como me vestir, me permiti cair na cama, exausta.

Meus pés doíam. Meus olhos estavam pintados, meus lábios também, e devo dizer que tirar a sobrancelha deveria ser considerada uma forma cruel de tortura.

Suspirei.

Sem Kagome, Jakotsu ou qualquer outro ser fissurado em roupas, moda, maquiagem e salto alto por perto, o silêncio parecia meu melhor amigo.

Sorri, e fiquei encarando o teto azul bebê do meu quarto. Era hora da verdade. Agora, sozinha, eu poderia avaliar o que tinham feito em mim com mais calma.

Gemi baixinho, e levantei-me preguiçosamente. Comecei a me despir e fui para o banheiro enrolada num toalha com medo. Antes de me olhar lavei o rosto cuidadosamente e me livrei de toda e qualquer maquiagem. Eu queria me ver ao natural.

E bem, quando fiz isso, devo dizer que gostei do resultado. Meu cabelo estava mais curto, no meio das costas. Não havia embaraço, nem pontas quebradas, mas havia uma franja caindo de leve em meus olhos, o que me leva a perceber que ninguém iria reparar nas minhas malditas sobrancelhas.

Eu estava bem melhor. Quanto as roupas… Depois de tomar um demorado banho e ir em busca de algo para vestir – com muito medo, diga-se de passagem – acabei admitindo que Kagome tinha um bom gosto e que minhas calcinhas eram realmente muito grandes, e isso é constrangedor de se admitir. Eu não havia gostado do fato dela ter mudado tudo sem minha permissão, mas vendo uma Rin mais bonita diante do espelho, eu não conseguia ter raiva dela. Eu sabia que a mudança tinha que ser também interior, e que não bastava apenas mudar o cabelo e as roupas.

Eu tinha de mudar também. Por dentro também.

Soltei um pesado suspiro, me enrolando o máximo que podia em meio as cobertas que, graças a Deus, Kagome não havia jogado fora. Talvez concordar com o encontro do dia seguinte, mesmo sem saber quem era a outra pessoa, não tivesse sido uma má ideia. Talvez, se eu mudasse minhas atitudes, as coisas poderiam mudar para mim.

No escuro do meu quarto, eu sorri. As coisas estavam melhorando pra mim.

Suspirei, fechando os olhos. O dia seguinte ia ser inesquecível. Eu esperava que fosse.

-o-o-o-o-

Era cedo quando o telefone começou a tocar. Eu tentei ignorar o som estridente e irritante, mas não deu certo. Era impossível, eu tinha uma hábito triste de ignorar sons se estivesse muito sonolenta – e eu estava _sempre _muito sonolenta - logo, por conhecer essa minha deficiência, tive que colocar sons estridentes e altos em meus telefones para que eu não virasse pro lado e dormisse quando alguém ligasse.

- Mas que droga – Resmunguei, cambaleante, levantando-me da cama com dificuldade.

Tropeçando nos meus próprios pés, avancei pelo corredor e cheguei à sala coçando os olhos. Quando atendi o telefone, caí sentada no sofá.

- Alô – Minha voz era grogue.

- Rin-chaaaaan! – A voz fina do outro lado me deu um susto. Afastei o telefone de mim de olhos arregalados, e quando o coloquei no ouvido de novo, fechei os olhos com força – Você não tem celular? Não atende nada? Ninguém? Sabe a quantas horas estou tentando te ligar?

Pisquei, meio surda e agora assustada. Não sei se era o sono ou a lerdeza, mas eu sequer tinha identificado quem era do outro lado da linha.

- Hã, quem é? – Soltei, incapaz de fingir alguma coisa .

- Rin-chan, acorda! Se você não se ligar, não vou te ajudar hoje, sua lerda!

Arqueei a sobrancelha, desconfiada.

- Sango?

- Até que fim! – A mulher do outro lado da linha suspirou – Estou indo aí.

- Até você?

- O que eu posso fazer? Kagome me torrou a paciência, pediu pra que eu fosse aí arrumar seu cabelo e fazer maquiagem.

- E… ela? – Eu tinha até medo de perguntar.

- Vai logo logo. Está com Inuyasha, dormiu lá na casa dele ontem. Você sabe como eles são, parecem dois coelhos.

- Ainda bem, pelo menos assim ela me deixa em paz.

Sango riu do outro lado da linha.

- Certo, vá tomar um banho e dar um jeito na sua cara, que deve estar terrível. Estou indo aí.

E desligou. Simples assim. Me limitei a levantar me arrastando e ir fazer o que ela me pediu.

Sango chegou logo, como havia dito, e numa rapidez incomum, eu já a esperava de banho tomado. Antes dela estar comigo, eu estava chocada, me olhando diante do espelho: meu cabelo, para meu total e completo espanto, estava sedoso, e não aquela bola de feno que deixava qualquer black power no chinelo.

Eu estava prestes a penteá-lo de novo, deslumbrada com a maciez, quando a campainha tocou.

- Ok – Sussurrei – Chegou a hora.

Corri para atender a porta e quando o fiz, encontrei uma Sango animada. Com os cabelos presos no habitual rabo de cavalo alto e trajando roupas despojadas, eu podia dizer que ela era mais uma das amigas bonitas que eu tinha que tentavam me ajudar.

Ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça e sorriu.

- Inacreditável! Você está linda! – Ela cantarolou, e me abraçou.

A abracei de volta, sem jeito.

- Tirando o inacreditável, muito obrigado – Respondi.

Sango me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Só mudou por fora mesmo, é a mesma Rin-chan! Vamos entrar que Kagome já está chegando.

Nós entramos e recomeçou mais uma etapa do processo ao qual eu havia me submetido. Sango realmente fez meu cabelo como havia prometido, e com auxilio de secador e grampos, deixou meus fios lisos e sem graça com grossos cachos nas pontas e a franja caindo muito suavemente sob meus olhos. E como Kagome demorou, ela aproveitou e fez minha maquiagem também.

Eu agradeci a ela, que apenas fez um gesto vago com as mãos rindo de mim. Minutos depois Kagome chegou com uma sacola enorme, sorridente _demais._ Quando ela me mostrou o que tinha dentro de uma das duas caixas dentro da sacola, eu não soube o que dizer.

Era uma vestido branco simples, nada muito exuberante. Ficava um palmo acima dos joelhos, eu havia gostado. Mas quando o vesti, imediatamente mudei de opinião. Para minha surpresa, o vestido havia ficado justo demais e quando virei de costas, girando diante do espelho, arregalei os olhos, ainda mais chocada. Havia um decote pequeno que exibia parte da pele pálida das minhas costas.

- K-chan… - Eu alisei o tecido contra meu corpo – Está… muito justo.

- É pra ficar justo mesmo – Ela disse, animada. – Você se esconde muito nessas roupas largas.

- Mas tá muito… sei lá, vulgar!

- Hum, não está não – Sango falou, observando – Está sensual na medida certa. Nem tem decote, só é meio colado, Rin-chan. Nem curto ele é, até isso está na medida. É que você não está habituada a roupas assim.

- Hm – Eu fiz o som sem saber o que dizer.

- Coloque o salto alto e está pronta! - K-chan me ignorou e pegou outra caixa – que era de sapatos – bem feliz.

Coloquei o par de sapatos de salto alto e me encarei diante do espelho. Eu estava… irreconhecível. Meus cabelos caíam sedosamente pelos meus ombros, e o vestido… é, eu preferia não ficar olhando demais.

- Certo, você está pronta. Vamos.

- Mas já? Não está na hora do almoço ainda!

- Você perdeu a noção do tempo, já está…

- Ainda é cedo!

- Não é não, está quase na hora. Ele já deve estar esperando.

- Gah! – Eu soltei, sem saber o que dizer, enquanto Kagome me empurrava pelo apartamento em direção ao elevador.

Eu não sei como, mas quando me dei conta, Kagome estava na direção do meu carro, comigo sentada ao lado dela, dirigindo tranquilamente pelas ruas da cidade. Meu coração estava disparado em meu peito, e nem mesmo o lindo dia de céu azul me fazia ficar mais calma. Quando paramos diante do restaurante onde seria o encontro às cegas então, eu comecei a tremer e não conseguia formular uma única frase coerente.

- Rin-chan? – Sango, no banco de trás me chamou – quando foi que ela entrou no meu carro mesmo? – tocou meu ombro.

- Hum?

- Você está viva?

- Estou. Eu acho. Quer dizer, estou, estou! – Falei tudo tão rápido que nem eu mesma havia entendido o que eu havia dito.

Kagome e Sango se entreolharam.

- Hey, se acalma – Sango falou, e olhei para ela, no banco de trás – Respire fundo. É só um encontro.

- Com um estranho! – Exclamei.

- Confie em mim, Rin-chan. Você vai gostar. – Kagome segurou minha mão e sorriu. – Vamos lá?

- V-vamos – Soltei, sem condições de negar alguma coisa.

Descemos do carro e por um momento parecíamos andar em câmera lenta. Não parecia eu mesma de salto alto e com aquela roupa tão colada, ou com aqueles olhos pesados de rímel, ou com os lábios brilhantes de gloss. Eu estava prestes a falar do meu cabelo quando tropecei no desnível da calçada e quase caí. Kagome me segurou me dando uma bronca, para que eu prestasse atenção, e então a câmera desacelerou e nós entramos no restaurante. Eu imediatamente comecei a vasculhar o local com os olhos, procurando entre as mesas algum homem sozinho que parecia estar esperando alguém.

- Ele já está aqui! – Kagome vibrou, alegremente – Ele é sempre tão pontual.

- Hum, pelo menos… – Sango murmurou, e então sorriu –… Pelo menos é bonito.

- Sim, eu tenho bom gosto. Senão não estaria noiva de Inuyasha – Ela disse, convencida. – Aliás, ele está ali. Ele nos viu!

- Ele quem? – Eu estava em pânico.

Sango riu.

- Inuyasha!

- Ah bom. O que ele faz aqui?

- Está… almoçando? – Sango riu.

- Pare de rir de mim! – Eu estava zangada.

- Calma, Rin-chan. É que eu e Inuyasha vamos resolver algumas coisas do casamento, eu já almocei em casa e vim pegá-lo aqui.

- Mas e seu carro?- Eu tentava protelar de todas as formas possíveis.

- Eles vão no carro de Inuyasha, eu vou com eles para provar as roupas de madrinha de casamento, já que todas as madrinhas tem a mesma medida, nós voltamos por volta das 19h00, talvez 19h15 por conta do trânsito. – Sango respondeu, tranquilamente.

Metralhei-a com os olhos.

- Quando eu sair daqui, juro que vou matar vocês duas! – Exclamei, em pânico.

Sango não teve tempo de me responder, Inuyasha havia chegado.

- Você está atrasada – Ele disse a Kagome, parando diante dela. Parecia bravo.

- Eu sei, desculpe. Eu fui buscar Rin-chan para o encontro.

Inuyasha colocou os olhos violeta em mim, e então soltou um assobio, me olhando dos pés a cabeça. Ele era um homem muito atraente com os longos cabelos escuros e os olhos daquela cor singular. Nós não éramos íntimos.

- Essa é a Rin? Aquela Rin anti social? – Ele perguntou a Kagome, ainda me analisando com olhos de lince, enquanto eu me encolhia de vergonha.

- É. Dá uma olhada, fiz um ótimo trabalho, não é? – K-chan parecia que ia explodir de orgulho.

- Sim… - Ele abriu um sorriso de canto. – Um ótimo trabalho…

- Inuyasha! – Kagome acertou um sonoro tapa no braço dele, o olhando feio. – Seu idiota!

- Feh! – Inuyasha amarrou a cara – Foi você que mandou eu olhar!

- Não desse jeito, seu pervertido!

- Eu não sou pervertido – Ele resmungou entredentes, e então abriu um sorriso de canto repentinamente, parecendo lembrar-se de alguma coisa – Só às vezes… - E lançou a Kagome um olhar realmente cheio de malícia. Acho que tinha a ver com o comentário de Sango sobre Kagome dormir na casa dele e os dois serem coelhos.

Kagome corou, é claro.

- Vamos logo ver os últimos acertos para nosso casamento, ou vamos nos atrasar! – Ela enlaçou o braço do noivo, mudando de assunto repentinamente – Voltamos depois, Rin-chan. A propósito, sente-se na mesa sete. – Ela piscou.

Meus olhos voaram para a mesa e eu parei de respirar, paralisada. Era um homem alto, usando terno e gravata, que segurava o cardápio, olhando para mim intensamente. Ele tinha os olhos castanhos, cabelos também castanhos e um ar de mulherengo inacreditável.

Corei até o último fio de cabelo.

- Espera! – Eu praticamente berrei, em pânico. - Você não me disse nada sobre ele!

- Feh, vou esperar no estacionamento – Inuyasha anunciou, e retirou-se, para meu alívio.

- Q-quem é ele? – Falei, trêmula

- Certo, ele é Naraku Hayasayu, trabalha junto com Inuyasha na empresa. Tem 22 anos, bem sucedido, bonito… É. É isso. – Kagome falou, dando ombros.

Engasguei com o ar.

- Só isso?

- É, e chega de drama. Vai logo lá que você tá atrasada! – Kagome sorriu, e então colocou a mão sob meu ombro – Vai dar tudo certo! Até mais tarde, preciso ir logo antes que Inuyasha se zangue – E me deu um beijo na bochecha, saindo do restaurante, no exato momento em que o noivo começou a buzinar loucamente em frente ao restaurante.

- Dá pra acreditar que eu vou ter que aguentar esses dois a tarde inteira? – Sango passou por mim bufando, e então sorriu, passando a mão pelo meu cabelo – Divirta-se, Rin-chan.

O trio se foi enquanto eu tentava me controlar para olhar a mesa sem corar. O tal do Naraku parecia divertir-se com meu nervosismo, e quando fui em direção a mesa, me olhou com um ar de cafajeste inacreditável, o que me fez ficar mais vermelha ainda, se é que era possível. Quando parei diante dele, foi pior: a criatura abriu um sorriso tão grande que me perguntei se doía manter os lábios daquele jeito.

- Você deve ser a Rin – Ele me disse, olhando-me como se eu fosse um prato de comida – Certo?

- É… é, eu sou eu – Balbuciei, sem reação.

Ele abriu um sorriso sedutor, e levantou-se. Afastou a cadeira da mesa e me olhou sugestivamente.

- Porque não se senta?

Corei e assenti, sentando-me na cadeira de frente para ele, observando-o enquanto ele rapidamente dava a volta e se sentava diante de mim. Era um homem bonito, mas não fazia meu tipo…

- É um prazer conhecê-la. Meu nome é Naraku Hayasayu, sou amigo de Inuyasha – Ele pegou minha mão, que estava em cima da mesa, e depositou um beijo nela.

- Ah! – Eu soltei uma risadinha sem graça, novamente constrangida pela forma como ele me olhava – Eu sou Rin Nakayama, amiga de Kagome. Prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu – Ele disse _de novo,_ dando uma piscadela seguida de um gole na bebida, que parecia ser whisky ou qualquer coisa assim.

Depois do contato inicial, as coisas não melhoraram nem um pouco. Parecia que a cada minuto Naraku achava que tínhamos algum tipo de intimidade que certamente inexistia, e de todas as formas possíveis flertava comigo abertamente. As coisas iam num ritmo tão acelerado que eu cogitava quebrar a garrafa de champanhe que o próprio tinha pedido na cabeça dele.

- Você não bebe? – Ele me perguntou a certa altura, inclinando o corpo para frente, enquanto eu pensava numa estratégia de fuga.

- Hum! – Eu enchi a boca de comida e coloquei o guardanapo sob os lábios. Quanto eu menos falasse, melhor, já que tudo o que eu dizia ele usava para flertar comigo – Uhum!

Ele alisou o queixo, me observando.

- Você não bebe, então?

- Uhum…

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você também não fala muito.

- Uhum!

De novo ele alisou o queixo, e então abriu um sorriso imenso e malicioso.

- Você é das minhas, então. Não fala muito, não bebe… - Ele tomou mais um gole da bebida, e sorriu, comprovando o que eu havia dito: tudo o que eu dizia ele usava contra mim para flertar comigo, até mesmo quando eu dizia a mesma coisa – Ótimo, poupa-me o trabalho dos drinques e dos jantares, vamos direto… - E então, para meu completo, total e intenso espanto, ele roçou o joelho no meu suavemente -… vamos direto _ao ponto._

Arregalei os olhos.

- O quê? – Soltei, de boca cheia.

- Não se faça de desentendida – Ele abriu um sorrisinho de canto – Você sabe muito bem do que eu falo… - E de novo roçou o joelho no meu, dessa vez com menos delicadeza. Engoli a comida de uma só vez.

- Não sei não! – Minha voz estava esganiçada.

- Sabe sim. Gosto de garotas como você… - E o joelho dele de repente estava entre os meus joelhos. Arregalei de novo os olhos -… Garotas que sabem atuar.

Foi a gota d'água. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de escapar dali, e não queria estardalhaço, nem discussões - odiava ser o centro das atenções e não havia necessidade. Eu tinha que entrar no jogo e dar um fora daquele lugar.

Respirei fundo e tomei um gole da bebida que estava em meu copo. Era horrível, mas eu consegui disfarçar.

- Bem… - Eu tentei sorrir sedutoramente. Deve ter sido ridículo, mas Naraku pareceu ficar ainda mais interessado em mim – De fato sou uma ótima atriz. Tanto que… - Soltei um suspiro, jogando o cabelo para trás – Preciso ir retocar minha maquiagem.

Ele abriu um sorriso de lado, e recuperou a postura, me olhando com fascinação.

- Como quiser. Estarei aqui te esperando, _milady._

Levantei com um sorriso parafusado na cara, e me afastei pouco a pouco, sob o olhar de Naraku, até entrar no banheiro.

Chegando lá, desmontei. Molhei minha nuca com água, pensando no que fazer.

- Certo. Certo… - Alisei o tecido do vestido contra meu corpo – Preciso sair daqui sem que aquele tarado me veja – Me olhei no espelho – E só tem um jeito.

Minutos depois eu estava na porta do banheiro, e quando o garçom passou com uma bandeja enorme cheia de copos e taças, imediatamente o acompanhei. Era um homem alto, eu era baixinha, consegui me esconder atrás do desconhecido e acompanhá-lo com facilidade pelo recinto, até que.

Até que.

Duas das taças iam para a mesa em que minha pessoa estava sentada, aquela mesa que eu estava desesperadamente tentando fugir. Agora como diabos eu ia passar pela mesa que estava tentando escapar sem ser vista?

Olhei em volta nervosamente. Todas as mesas estavam cheias.

Dei mais uma olhada no salão e então meus olhos brilharam, aposto. Havia _uma _única mesa vazia, e havia uma cadeira que ficava bem de costas pra mesa de Naraku.

Não pensei duas vezes. Corri pelo salão disfarçadamente e sentei na mesa sem nenhuma delicadeza, pegando o cardápio da mesa para cobrir a cara. Esperei alguns segundos, como se alguém pudesse me descobrir, mas, depois de alguns instantes, percebi que a fuga havia sido bem sucedida.

Soltei um suspiro aliviado e feliz, e espiei pelo canto do cardápio. Naraku já havia recebido as taças e olhava para a porta do banheiro, demonstrando um pouco de impaciência.

Eu ri baixinho, escondida atrás do cardápio, e estava prestes a comemorar com algum comentário espirituoso quando olhei para frente.

- AHH! – Soltei, tomando um susto, me encolhendo na cadeira.

A pessoa sentada do outro lado da mesa me encarava em silêncio, também segurando um cardápio. Daquela vez a gravata estava num nó perfeito, e os bonitos olhos dourados estavam cravados em meu rosto, tão frios como o dia em que entrei no carro acidentalmente.

- Você tem algum tipo de poder estranho que a possibilita de aparecer em lugares onde estou sem ser convidada? – Ele falou, no mesmo tom frio com a mesma voz grave.

Demorei um pouco para responder. Mas que diabos. Eu saio de uma mesa para fugir de um tarado e encontro o psicopata anti social do estacionamento. Como é que eu não vi aquela criatura sentada justo na maldita mesa? Aliás, porque é que ele estava na única mesa com lugares vazios, atrapalhando minha fuga que era até o momento estava sendo bem sucedida?

- Perdeu a língua, fazendeira? – Ele me perguntou de novo, num tom de voz frio, porém irônico, e eu tentei não ficar vermelha de vergonha e de raiva.

- Não – Grunhi, meu rosto incendiando – Eu não sabia que você estava sentada aqui, seu grosso mal educado. Por que se soubesse, certamente teria evitado. – Alfinetei, meus olhos em chamas.

- Você senta na minha mesa sem ser convidada e eu sou mal educado?

- Eu não estou sendo malcriada, eu sentei aqui por falta de opção, poxa vida! – Exclamei, sendo de novo invadida por aquela raiva desconhecida. Eu geralmente não era _tão _agressiva. Aquele homem me irritava!

Ele continuou me encarando daquele jeito gelado sem dar a mínima para minha explosão. De repente eu tive a consciência de que se não passasse por cima do meu orgulho e fosse educada, ele não me deixaria ficar na mesa.

Respirei fundo e apoiei o cotovelo na mesa, colocando a mão na testa. Certo, certo. Era preciso. Fiquei ereta novamente, recuperando a postura, e olhei para o dono dos olhos dourados.

- Escute, eu… eu estou me escondendo, ok? Uma amiga me arranjou um encontro às cegas, mas quando conheci o tal individuo que ela disse ser uma pessoa legal, não gostei dele. Mas não queria ser indelicada e dar tchau, e dizer que não ia dar certo sequer almoçarmos juntos, então… - Cocei a nuca – Eu…

- Fugiu. – Ele completou minha fala, e me fitou, em silêncio. – Eu vi com quem você estava almoçando, conheço aquele homem.

Pisquei, surpresa.

- Você estava me espiando?

Ele manteve a expressão fria.

- Claro que não. Mas conheço aquele homem com quem estava sentada.

- Conhece?

- Sim, conheço. É Naraku, um dos meus sócios.

Entreabri os lábios, surpresa.

- E quem é você? – Perguntei, cautelosa.

- Sesshoumaru Inokuma.

Fiquei alguns segundos sem saber o que dizer. Eu já tinha escutado aquele sobrenome em algum lugar, mas não me lembrava onde. Além do mais, aparentemente ele ia me deixar ficar na mesa. Eu tinha que continuar sendo educada, mesmo sem ter ideia de quem ele era.

- Meu nome é Rin Nakayama. Prazer. – E sorri timidamente.

Ele me olhou por alguns instantes, daquele jeito frio, mas percebi que me analisava. Me mexi, desconfortável.

- A fazendeira tem nome, então. – Comentou, sério.

Não se irrite Rin, não se irrite, não se irrite…

- É, tenho. – E suspirei, controlando meu gênio. Eu não podia ficar enrolando para sempre, tinha que perguntar… – Escute, eu sei que nós não começamos muito bem, e tudo o mais, mas… mas… será que posso me esconder de Naraku na sua mesa? – Eu juntei as mãos sob o colo, implorando – Por favor?

Sesshoumaru suspirou, me encarando muito sério, e depois girou de leve os olhos dourados.

- Você é muito estranha. Se puder comer em silêncio e não fizer comentários impertinentes, pode ficar. – E então lançou um olhar estranho a Naraku, voltando os olhos dourados para mim novamente.

- Eu vou poder comer? – As vezes eu não controlava a minha língua, as palavras… saíam.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha de leve.

- Você prefere não comer?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. É que você é tão… - E fiz um gesto com as mãos – Tão…

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Tão?

- Tão… - E lancei os braços pra frente – Sabe?

Sesshoumaru continuou me olhando com aquela mesma cara fria, com o acréscimo de que parecia prestes a ligar para algum sanatório.

- Bem, se não fosse comer, eu entenderia. Talvez a comida do campo seja bem diferente da comida da cidade. – Comentou, por fim.

Fiquei vermelha de raiva.

- Eu. Não. Sou. Fazendeira. – Sibilei.

- Mas estava vestida como uma quando entrou em meu carro.

- Não estou vestida daquele jeito agora e você já sabe meu nome. – Resmunguei.

Ele ficou em silêncio, e eu estranhei. O encarei, inicialmente tentando não ficar inebriada com a beleza dele, mas foi em vão. Sesshoumaru Inokuma era um homem extremamente bonito e elegante, era difícil não se encantar com a aparência dele.

- Sim, não está. É bem mais agradável vê-la assim. – Ele disse, me olhando.

Eu não soube o que dizer, mas vi os olhos dele viajando por meu rosto, meu cabelo, e descendo pelos meus ombros. Nessa hora corei e desviei o olhar, no que ele ao mesmo tempo voltou os olhos para o cardápio.

Ficamos naquele silêncio constrangedor, até que ele voltou a falar.

- Você é escritora.

Olhei para ele imediatamente, daquela vez escandalizada.

- Como sabe?

- Já li alguns de seus livros – Ele comentou ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um sinal para chamar um dos garçons.

- Leu? – Eu estava abobalhada.

- Sim. Romances policiais, não é?

- Sim – Eu estava no automático, vendo ele fazer o pedido para o garçom sem nem escutar qual eram os pratos.

- São interessantes – Ele disse, após fazer o pedido, e os olhos dourados se mantinham cravados em meu rosto.

- Você achou? – Perguntei, um sorriso começando a nascer em meu rosto. Já que eu não saia de casa, podia se dizer que era a primeira pessoa que eu via e conhecia que me elogiava. Era diferente receber elogios por e-mail e ver alguém falando bem de seu trabalho.

- Sim. – Ele disse, naquele mesmo tom, e aí não disse mais nada depois.

Não pude refrear a curiosidade.

- Qual seu favorito?

Ele passou o dedo de leve pelo próprio lábio superior, antes de falar.

- O _Escaravelho do Diabo¹ _.

Fiquei surpresa.

- É mesmo? – Cocei o queixo – Foi o mais trabalhoso.

- Você escreve bem… - Sesshoumaru disse, me olhando, e então acrescentou -… Para uma fazendeira. – Ele disse, e juro que vi uma sombra de riso passar pelo seu rosto frio quando eu fechei a cara.

- Eu não sou fazendeira!

Eu não sei como explicar, mas de repente eu estava conversando com Sesshoumaru Inokuma quase tranquilamente, após, é claro, essa última explosão. Era inacreditável, mas, com exceção de algumas vezes que ele me chamava propositalmente de fazendeira e eu respondia com uma má criação, conseguimos conversar como duas pessoas normais e o almoço transcorreu agradavelmente sem maiores aborrecimentos, até chegar ao ponto de eu _quase_ me esquecer de Naraku…

- Ele foi embora – Sesshoumaru comunicou, em dado momento da conversa, os olhos dourados observando algo atrás de mim.

- Hã? – O olhei sem entender. – Quem?

Ele voltou os olhos para mim.

- Naraku.

- Aah! – Eu sorri, e olhei para trás disfarçadamente. A mesa estava vazia. – Ainda bem. – Comentei, fazendo uma careta.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Interessante alguém como você ter um encontro com alguém como ele.

- Alguém como eu? – Eu estava sorrindo.

Os olhos dourados me encararam com desdém. Eu ri de leve, e prossegui já levemente habituada ao jeito frio dele.

- Não fui eu quem marquei o encontro, foi uma amiga minha.

- Você é uma pessoa muito influenciável, então.

Fechei a cara.

- Não sou não!

- Explique o fato de ter de se refugiar em minha mesa para fugir dele, quando podia simplesmente ter negado um encontro às cegas.

Corei.

- Pare com isso – Falei, sem graça.

Ele permaneceu me encarando por alguns instantes, e então pediu a conta. Fiquei quieta sem saber bem o que dizer, e só voltei a encará-lo quando ele falou comigo.

- Bem – Ele disse, após pagar tudo, mesmo sob todos meus protestos – Tenho uma reunião. – Disse, e levantou-se, ajeitando o terno.

- É, eu tenho que ir embora também – Falei, levantando-me também – Vou pegar meu carro e… - Parei de falar, congelada, e então arregalei os olhos. Olhei para um Sesshoumaru sério que vestia o terno que tinha estado sob a cadeira. – Sesshoumaru, preciso te pedir… _mais uma coisinha._

Ele terminou de ajeitar o terno e me olhou sério. Eu sei que para ninguém iria fazer diferença, mas como sou estranha e sei bem disso, tenho que confessar: Sesshoumaru em pé, com toda aquela elegância e forte presença, era muito mais bonito do que sentado. Fossem os ombros largos, ou como os longos cabelos prateados pareciam mais uniformes… sei lá. Era muita beleza pra um homem só.

- Que coisinha? – E ele me despertou do meu devaneio doentio sobre sua aparência.

Recuperei a compostura, alisando o tecido do vestido.

- Bem… eu… bem, quando a minha amiga me trouxe aqui… ela… ela… levou a chave do meu carro – E olhei pra ele – E eu preciso ir pra casa e ela está ocupada. Será que você pode me dar uma carona?

Sesshoumaru ficou me encarando muito sério, e então disse, começando a sair do restaurante:

- Você é mesmo uma fazendeira perdida na cidade.

-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: **_Hey pessoas! Primeiramente, Feliz Novo Novoooo! Muita saúde e alegrias na vida de todas vocês, leitoras, em 2012! E segundamente, mil desculpas pela demora. O capítulo ficou pronto muito antes, mas eu estou na praia e a internet aqui é uma droga, simplesmente isso. Eu tentei postar antes, mas num consegui. Desculpem. ): E gente, um aviso rápido… Olha, se a história fosse pra ser uma one shot ou uma song fic, não estaria chegando ao terceiro capítulo. Em nenhum momento eu estive indecisa sobre o destino de "She's a Lady", eu sou consciente o suficiente pra saber o que estou fazendo. Eu sei que os primeiros capítulos têm sido um pouco pequenos, mas eu não escrevia há muito tempo e então prefiro deixar minha criatividade ir florescendo de novo aos poucos. Não vou forçar nada escrevendo um capítulo grande, tedioso ou algo assim, aos poucos os capítulos ficarão maiores conforme eu for escrevendo. Eu não sei como funciona com vocês, mas quando passo muito tempo sem escrever, volto aos poucos, não consigo voltar com força total. Fora isso, mais uma vez, muito muito muito obrigado pelos comentários! Obrigado a _

_Hiwatary Satiko: Primeiraaa! É, eu resolvi chamar a Rin assim porque ela parece um bicho do mato XDDDD Eu tinha um macacão desses, adorava usá-lo! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Beijo grande!_

_Isis Silvermoon: Heeey! Obrigado, fico muito feliz que esteja gostando, yay! Hahaha, acho que o Sesshy não iria demonstrar tanto que estava impressionado, mas tentei mostrar que ele percebeu e gostou da mudança. =) Beeeeijo!_

_Relena-chan: Tem que ter, senão já viu u.u ahsauhauahauha Você foi a única que acertou que o encontro não seria necessariamente com o Sesshy! =P Beijo grande!_

_Letcia: cho que essa coisa de não se achar tão bonita é algo que aflinge muitas de nós, garotas xDDD Sempre tem uma amiga que tenta nos ajudar, nos enfiar dentro daquela roupa justa ou curta demais, e tals. Eu também num faço muito esforço, e a Kagome pega pacas no pé da Rin XDDDD Quanto ao encontro, espero que tenha gostado! Desculpe a demore, é que tô na praia e a internet aqui é uma desgraça. x.x_

_Logo logo posto mais capítulos. Beeeijo!_

_Vanessa: Hey Vanessa! Obrigado pelo comentário e pela sinceridade. Olha, em nenhum momento eu estive indecisa sobre o destino da fic, sequer cogitei dela ser um one, quando mencionei meus planos anteriores com vocês, leitores, estava falando de uma __**song fic,**__ tanto que em todos os capítulos tem um trecho da música que eu pretendia usar no início, mas isso não quer dizer que eu esteja indecisa, quer dizer que gosto de interagir com que lê minhas histórias. Se você voltar e ler minhas notas ao fim dos capítulos, verá que eu não disse nenhuma vez algo como "não sei se faço uma one shot ou uma long", eu apenas comentei de passagem meus planos anteriores. Quanto aos capítulos, não sei quantos vão ter - vão haver quantos capítulos eu achar necessário pra trama seguir com coerência, e não é preciso que eles estejam necessariamente escritos pra saber disso. Eu tenho a história de She's a Lady toda na cabeça, mas as vezes acrescento ou tiro algum fato e isso interfere no tamanho da fic. Fico feliz que você esteja achando a fic interessante, e tentarei fazer capítulos maiores, porém sinto muito que você tenha perdido o interesse na história por um motivo inexistente. Beijo grande!_

_HimeRin: Onee-samaaaaaaaa! Obrigado pelo comentário, yay! É, eu tô meio sumida do msn e demorei pra postar, porque onde eu estou a internet é movida a carvão. hauahaua Fazendeira... é porque a Rin parece um bicho do mato! XDD Caraca, num tinha ligado a Betty a Feia xDDD Não foi presente de Natal, mas pode ser de Ano Novo? =P Beijo nee, obrigado por estar comentando! *-*_

_Um beijo enorme em cada uma de vocês! Obrigado pelos comentários!_

_Beijos,_

_Mylle Evans_


	4. Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**She's a Lady**

_"Well, she's never in the way_

_Always something nice to say, oh what a blessing_

_I can leave her on her own_

_Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing…"_

-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: **Gente, eu sei que não apareço aqui em cima geralmente, mas uma dica rápida: quem quiser e puder, baixa a música "Beautiful Girl" do INXS. Tem uma parte do capítulo que ela vai aparecer e acho ler escutando é uma boa. =P Boa leitura!

-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru dirigia devagar demais.

Sentada ao seu lado no luxuoso carro dele, eu via os outros carros passando por nós com impaciência, tanto que batia o pé sem parar, meus braços cruzados firmemente sob o peito. Eu sei que ele me deu uma ajuda e tanto, mas paciência não era meu forte. Ele era bonito e tudo o mais, mas ficar com num carro com aquela criatura sem dizer uma única palavra era agoniante.

- Você quer parar com isso? – Ele finalmente falou, após sei lá quantos minutos de silêncio. A porcaria do restaurante ficava do outro lado da cidade, e minha casa ficava longe.

- O quê? – Respondi, ainda sem parar com a batida.

- A coisa com o pé. – Ele disse, e lançou um olhar rápido para meu pé.

- Ah. – Eu parei – Desculpe. Mas… - Mordi a língua. -… Nada.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Diga.

- Não é nada.

- Diga. – E dessa vez era uma explícita ordem.

Olhei para Sesshoumaru zangada.

- Quer parar de me dar ordens? Você parece meu pai! – Exclamei, cansada de usar meu auto controle.

- Se você não se comportasse como uma criança eu não precisaria bancar seu pai. – Ele disse, suavemente.

- Eu não sou criança, seu cara de lua idiota!

Sesshoumaru olhou para mim sugestivamente, enquanto eu mantinha minha cara amarrada. Não demorou muito para eu corar ao perceber o papel que estava fazendo.

Soltei um suspiro fechado.

- Tá bom, tá bom – Resmunguei – Eu digo.

- Então diga porque estava batendo o pé.

- Mas você é curioso, hein?

- Rin.

Girei os olhos.

- Você dirige feito uma lesma!

Sesshoumaru olhou para mim rapidamente, e então voltou a atenção para a estrada de novo.

- Não acho necessário correr.

- Eu percebi.

- Você é muito atrevida.

- E você um lerdo.

- Da próxima vez que for amarrar seu cavalo, mula, ou seja lá qual for o animal que puxe sua carruagem, amarre direito.

- Eu evoluí de carroça para carruagem. Muito obrigado – Respondi com ironia.

- De nada – Ele disse, e acelerou.

Ele acelerou. E quando digo que acelerou, quero dizer que de repente estávamos costurando entre os carros como… sei lá, uma ambulância! Fiquei em silêncio. Não ia reclamar de novo pra ele voltar a dirigir feito uma lesmona gigante de cabelo comprido.

Ficamos o restante do caminho em silêncio, e eu tinha me arrependido amargamente de ter saído de casa.

- Onde é sua casa? – Ele perguntou, finalmente.

- Entre a esquerda na próxima rua.

Ele o fez, estacionando em frente a portaria, e graças a Deus logo eu estava livre para sair daquele carro cujo motorista era um chato. Contudo, antes de fazê-lo, eu sabia que tinha de dizer uma coisa.

- Sesshoumaru? – Arrisquei, enquanto ele aguardava que eu descesse, olhando para fora.

Ele voltou os olhos dourados para mim. Eu corei. Eu ficava sem graça quando ele me encarava daquele jeito.

- Muito… obrigado – Sussurrei, e sorri timidamente. – Você me ajudou muito hoje.

Ele continuou me encarando friamente, e então desviou os olhos, respondendo baixinho:

- De nada.

-o-o-o-o-

Quando finalmente cheguei na minha amada casa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi me livrar daquele vestido estúpido e daqueles saltos altos demoníacos. Também prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo desleixado, vesti a roupa mais aceitável que Kagome havia comprado e me permiti tomar um grande pote de sorvete, me perguntando onde é que eu estava com cabeça quando deixei ela me meter naquela situação toda. Era inadmissível eu ter me deixado envolver nas loucuras de Kagome.

- Nunca mais – Prometi a mim mesma.

A única coisa aceitável daquele dia foi… ter visto Sesshoumaru. Ele era grosso, mal educado, frio como um iceberg, mas… não era assim uma companhia tão ruim. O almoço tinha sido até bom.

Sorri no escuro da minha casa, e deixando o pote de sorvete de lado, adormeci profundamente, e estava tendo lindos sonhos com pôneis, arco íris e coelhinhos saltitantes quando fui acordada por meu telefone barulhento e irritante.

Atendi com um humor péssimo.

- Alô.

- Rin-chan? Rin-chaaaan! Como foi seu encontro? – Kagome estava toda feliz do outro lado da linha.

- Uma droga.

- O quê? – Ela se assombrou – Mas Naraku…

- É um pervertido. E você está expressamente proibida de me arranjar encontros. Nunca mais pense em me apresentar a qualquer amigo de Inuyasha que seja!

- Calma Rin-chan! Eu… não o conhecia bem, é que eu estava comentando sobre alguém legal para você sair, e aí Miroku escutou e…

- Miroku! – Minha voz subiu algumas oitavas – Você escutou uma indicação de Miroku?

- Ora, Rin-chan… Mas Miroku é nosso amigo… namorado de Sango-chan…

- E é um pervertido! Kagome, você tem muita sorte de eu não estar ai, senão já estaria torcendo o seu pescoço!

- Credo Rin-chan, não precisa ficar tão…

- Ah Kagome, poupe-me – Resmunguei, irritada.

- Bem – Ela me ignorou, e prosseguiu – Hoje vai ter o ensaio geral do meu casamento. E você, como madrinha, vai ter que vir.

Contei até 10 mentalmente.

- Você tá de brincadeira.

- Não estou. Você tem que vir. – Ela disse, alegremente.

Por que, meu Deus, por que comigo?

- Tá bom, Kagome, eu vou – Soltei o ar dos meus pulmões lentamente – Que horas?

- Às oito. E como eu estou com seu carro, pedi para o irmão de Inuyasha passar aí pra te pegar.

- Irmão de Inuyasha?

- É. Arrume-se logo, ele deve estar aí logo logo. Ah Rin-chan, como você fez pra ir embora hoje? Eu esqueci de devolver a chave do seu carro.

- Peguei carona com… um conhecido.

- Depois você me conta. Vou desligar que os convidados devem estar vindo! Ah, se não souber com que roupa vir, vista aquele…

- Eu vou com a roupa que eu bem entender, não me amole. Até daqui a pouco. – E desliguei. Eu estava com o saco na lua.

Olhei no relógio e praguejei de novo. Faltava pouco para as oito. Então o mais rápido que pude, diante do meu mau humor e da minha falta de vontade de sair de casa naquele dia, em vista dos acontecimentos da tarde, fui tomar banho. Quando saí, peguei a primeira roupa que vi no armário, um vestido rosa bebê com um lacinho branco abaixo do busto. Era de alças, de um tecido fino que, graças aos céus, não era colado no corpo. Tinha um pequeno e discreto decote e era bem soltinho.

- Pelo menos – Resmunguei, e fui para a segunda parte: arrumar o cabelo. Mas diferente das outras vezes, foi fácil. Eu apenas o sequei e ele ficou liso, caindo pelos meus ombros.

Foi fácil. Quando eu estava calçando um par de sapatilhas que pareciam de bailarinas que eu gostei muito – obra de Kagome – a campainha tocou. Saí correndo pelo apartamento e sem nem olhar no olho mágico, abri a porta.

O sorriso que eu carregava na boca diminuiu e eu pisquei, atônita. Era um homem alto, muito bonito, de longos cabelos prateados e os olhos dourados que eu reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Não era possível!

- Sesshoumaru? – Eu balbuciei.

Ele tinha as mãos nos bolsos da calça, e me encarava frio. Não parecia surpreso.

- Rin.

- _Você _é o irmão de Inuyasha?

- _Meio _irmão – Ele me corrigiu.

- Meu Deus – Eu maneei a cabeça – Eu não imaginava.

- Eu também não imaginava que você era a amiga destrambelhada de Kagome.

O olhei feio e ignorei a provocação.

- Já podemos ir? – Perguntei, sem paciência para briguinhas idiotas.

- Se você estiver pronta, sim.

- Então vamos.

Descemos em silêncio no elevador e entramos no carro dele da mesma forma. Cruzei os braços sob o peito, planejando ficar assim a viagem toda, até que, para minha total surpresa, Sesshoumaru puxou assunto.

- Você não gosta de sair de casa.

Olhei para ele curiosa.

- Não muito. Acho que é fácil perceber.

- Sim. Você não se comporta como alguém muito sociável.

- É porque eu _não sou _sociável.

- Você é bem interessante, na verdade.

Eu arregalei tanto os olhos que momentaneamente pensei na possibilidade deles explodirem. Era Sesshoumaru meio que, hã, fazendo um elogio a mim?

- Por…?

- Não gosta de sair de casa, mas o faz para agradar Kagome.

Descruzei os braços, pensativa, e olhei para o céu, através da janela.

- É. Ela é uma boa amiga, apesar das maluquices. Tenho de valorizar o pouco que tenho.

Ele me olhou rapidamente, e então voltou de novo os olhos para estrada.

- Você não é totalmente insuportável, fazendeira.

Eu sorri. Vindo de Sesshoumaru, era um elogio disfarçado de insulto.

- Você não é totalmente intolerável, cara de lua.

Ficamos naquele silêncio bom de paz, e me flagrei curiosa repentinamente sobre Sesshoumaru.

- Inuyasha é muito rico, é dono de uma parte da empresa da família, que é enorme. Como vocês são irmãos, você também…

- Sou dono da outra parte. – Ele completou minha frase.

- Hum – Eu cocei o queixo – Então você é muito rico também.

- Naturalmente. – Ele respondeu, e para minha surpresa não havia vestígio de soberba ou arrogância na voz dele, só a habitual frieza.

Meditei um pouco. Devia ser difícil ser dono de uma empresa tão grande sendo tão jovem. Sesshoumaru não tinha mais do que 25 anos. Fiquei olhando seu rosto e então fui assaltada pelo pensamento que ele devia sair com _muitas _mulheres. Bonito e rico, quem diabos não ia querer um homem como ele?

Fiquei quieta, um pouco incomodada com essa descoberta. Imagine quantas garotas ele já havia levado naquele mesmo banco que eu estava sentada… Evitei xingar. Porque é mesmo que eu estava tendo esses pensamentos idiotas, se nós não éramos sequer _amigos?_

- Você mora sozinha? – E de novo eu fui despertadas de devaneios malucos. Olhei para Sesshoumaru assombrada. Ele estava querendo saber mais sobre _mim?_

- Desde meus 18 anos.

Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, e então perguntou:

- Sua família concordou com isso?

- Bem – Eu suspirei – Perdi meus pais num acidente de carro quando tinha 9 anos. Meus tios tinham muitos filhos, moravam numa cidade do interior. Eu ter saído de casa deve ter sido um alívio para eles.

- Hm. – Foi tudo o que ele fez.

Ficamos o restante do caminho em silêncio. Quando chegamos à mansão de Inuyasha, e eu vi a quantidade de carros luxuosos estacionados na rua, não consegui evitar um gemido de medo. Sesshoumaru me olhou com um quê de curiosidade. Ele estava muito bonito sem o terno ou a gravata. Estava usando roupas simples e bem mais leves. Evitei ficar analisando muito.

- O que é?

- Odeio vir aqui – Choraminguei, saindo do carro, enquanto ele me aguardava já diante do portão da casa.

Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha e comentou, irônico:

- Deve ter algo a ver com você odiar sair de casa.

- É exatamente por isso – Sussurrei, mas, sem alternativa, o acompanhei e juntos entramos na luxuosa mansão.

Fomos recebidos por uma Kagome extremamente… alegre. Ela estava usando um vestido preto levemente colado ao corpo, os cabelos longos e negros soltos, os olhos azuis em destaque por conta da maquiagem, e saltos altos barulhentos.

- Rin-chan! Você veio – Ela me abraçou forte, e quando me soltou, cumprimentou Sesshoumaru – Sesshoumaru-sama! Eu cheguei a pensar que você não vinha – Ela confessou, sorridente.

- Se eu não viesse, certamente você e Inuyasha não iriam me deixar em paz pelo resto do século.

Kagome soltou uma risadinha sem graça e saiu me puxando pelo braço, enquanto Sesshoumaru passava por nós indo em direção a uma roda de homens, que eu desconfiava serem sócios dele ou algo assim.

- Rin-chan, como você conseguiu ficar no mesmo carro que Sesshoumaru-sama? – Kagome me perguntou – Ele é tão… frio.

- É… - Eu preferi não falar nada demais. Para Kagome ter ideias absurdas e surtar, era um estalar de dedos.

- Bem – Ela mudou de assunto, e me olhou dos pés a cabeça – Você está linda!

Eu sorri.

- Obrigado. Depois de escutar uma coisa dessas de quem sempre disse que me visto mal, até te perdoo por aquele encontro com aquele homem horrível – Resmunguei.

- Ah… - Kagome suspirou – Desculpe, eu não sabia que Naraku era assim – Kagome pegou minha mão e apertou-a de leve – Desculpe, Rin-chan.

A olhei com censura, mas acabei sorrindo e perdoando ela. Kagome andou comigo por alguns minutos cumprimentando algumas pessoas e me apresentando a elas, mas como eu estou longe de fazer o tipo sociável, assim que ela engatou numa conversa animada com Sango-chan e mais outras mulheres sobre um assunto que eu detestava falar – vida amorosa – eu me escondi em algum canto e fiquei experimentando os petiscos que os garçons ofereciam.

Eu me sentia um ET naquela festa. Pra todo lado que eu olhava, havia mulheres com vestidos apertados, salto alto, usando joias caríssimas que seus maridos super ricos haviam dado. E tudo isso pra mim era tão superficial que eu me limitava a contar no relógio os minutos para o tempo passar logo. A única coisa boa era a música. Eu não sabia quem tinha escolhido as canções, mas eram boas, me distraiam em meio a tanta futilidade. Eu adorava Kagome, ela era uma garota bonita e inteligente, mas aquelas outras mulheres não eram nada disso.

- É, pelo visto minha noite vai se resumir nisso – Resmunguei para mim mesma, pegando mais um petisco numa das bandejas dos garçons.

E eu estava bem assim, distraída, andando pela festa observando qualquer coisa quando alguém agarrou meu pulso com força. Eu olhei para a pessoa que o fez e meu coração acelerou. Não era possível. Duas vezes no mesmo dia é brincadeira.

- Naraku – Eu balbuciei, tensa.

- Olha só quem a gente encontra por aí… Ainda se lembra de mim, então? – Ele disse sarcasticamente, sorrindo. Parecia calmo, mas seus olhos faltavam sair faíscas.

- L-lembro de você sim – Gaguejei, e me amaldiçoei por isso logo em seguida. Odiava gaguejar, era sinal de desestabilidade.

- Que tal terminamos o que começamos no almoço? – Ele propôs, e seu aperto no meu braço era firme quando ele começou a me puxar em direção a um dos banheiros da festa.

- Não tenho nada pra terminar com você – Eu finalmente me recuperei, e puxei meu braço do aperto de ferro dele – Aliás, sequer comecei – Esclareci, dando ombros. Todos na festa pareciam muito compenetrados em conversas para prestar atenção em nós, então tratei de andar rápido para ficar longe daquele homem nojento.

- Mas parecia querer começar algo hoje – Ele me seguiu, e senti sua respiração em meu pescoço – Parecia muito a vontade… - Ele colocou a mão em minha cintura, me fazendo parar de andar, e me virou para ele. Quando o olhei, rosto de Naraku era uma máscara de crueldade – Antes de fugir, como uma covarde.

- Pense um pouco, então – Eu o desafiei, tentando controlar meu medo – Se você fosse um cavalheiro, coisa que não é, e só precisei de poucos minutos em sua companhia para perceber, e se o almoço estivesse realmente agradável, o que não estava, eu não teria motivos para fugir, teria? – E sorri.

O rosto de Naraku perdeu toda a aparente calma. Ele me encarou furioso.

- Nenhuma mulher deixa Naraku Hayasayu numa mesa sozinho. Eu sempre consigo levar todas onde quero e pra onde quero – Ele sussurrou, baixinho – Com você não vai ser diferente.

- Me solte, por favor – Eu pedi educadamente, fria – Ou você acha que alguma dessas mulheres vai querer sair com um homem que segura uma garota desse jeito ameaçando-a?

Naraku abriu a boca para responder, furioso, mas uma mão no ombro dele o afastou de mim bruscamente.

- Eu gostaria que você mantivesse distância da minha acompanhante, Naraku – A voz fria fez tanto eu quanto Naraku olharmos para o homem de olhos dourados surpresos. – Isto é possível? – Sesshoumaru propôs friamente, embora seu tom de voz demonstrasse que não era uma proposta e sim uma ordem.

- Ora – Naraku retirou a mão de Sesshoumaru do ombro dele – Eu não sabia que essa garota era sua acompanhante, Sesshoumaru.

- Rin – O interrompi, séria. – Meu nome é Rin.

- Sim, Rin é minha acompanhante, e eu gostaria que você não a tocasse dessa forma novamente – Sesshoumaru falou, tão frio como eu nunca havia visto até aquele momento, os olhos cravados na cara de Naraku como lanças afiadas.

- Eu posso fazer isso essa noite – Naraku prometeu, irônico, um sorrisinho no canto da boca.

- Essa noite e todas as outras. – Sesshoumaru frisou, sem esboçar nenhuma reação diante do tom de Naraku. – Não a toque.

Naraku o encarou com o queixo erguido em sinal de rebeldia, mas após ficar por alguns segundos numa batalha silenciosa de olhares furiosos com um Sesshoumaru, ele simplesmente ajeitou a roupa que usava, olhou para mim com ódio, e falou, antes de retirar-se:

- Como quiser.

Soltei um suspiro longo e aliviado quando o vi longe de mim, e sorri para Sesshoumaru. Era incrível como ele sempre estava por perto quando a situação ficava tensa.

- Muito obrigado _de novo _– Agradeci, corando.

- Você tem um dom de se meter em confusões, é inacreditável – Sesshoumaru respondeu, e deu ombros.

- É – Eu acelerei o passo e parei ao lado dele – Realmente. Mas eu não sabia que Naraku estaria aqui.

Sesshoumaru olhou para mim por alguns instantes, os olhos dourados gelados como nunca.

- Naraku não é confiável. Não fique sozinha perto dele – Ele me advertiu.

- É um convite para eu passar a festa com você? – Eu sorri, traquinas.

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

- Não seja impertinente.

- Então eu posso ficar em sua companhia se não for impertinente. Certo. – Eu sorri – Acho que posso fazer isso.

- Não foi isso que eu disse – Ele resmungou. – Pare de distorcer o que eu digo.

- Eu sei. Estou só te irritando – Comentei, sorrindo.

Ele me olhou de novo, prestes a fazer algum comentário, quando Kagome pegou o microfone que estava no centro da sala junto com o equipamento de som e sorriu.

- Pessoal, pessoal – Ela deu um toquezinho no microfone, e quando conseguiu atenção de todos, começou a falar – Vamos ensaiar a dança, certo? Peguem seus pares.

Abaixei a cabeça, meus olhos arregalados, enquanto os primeiros acordes da música começaram a tocar. Oh meu Deus. Meu estômago despencou e eu passei a ofegar. _Dançar com seus pares. _Ah, cara! Eu odiava dançar!

Passei a mão pelo rosto, tentando pensar em alguma forma de fugir, e então olhei para o outro lado da festa. Naraku me encarava com um sorrisinho. Qualquer lugar que eu fosse ele me seguiria e me faria mal. Só havia uma solução…

- Você vai fugir, ou dançar é alguma forma de tortura no campo? – Sesshoumaru olhou para mim, enquanto eu piscava, observando a mão dele parada no ar.

Eu desviei o olhar da mão de Sesshoumaru para seu rosto. Sorri, e tomando coragem, segurei a mão dele, ignorando a parte em que ele me chamou de fazendeira disfarçadamente.

- Bem – Eu estava corada – Dançar é uma tortura pra mim independente do lugar, mas quem sabe não seja tão ruim dessa vez. Já que você vai ser meu par, tenha paciência comigo – Falei, tentando não soar amedrontada.

Sesshoumaru nada disse. Segurou minha mão com uma suavidade que me surpreendeu, colocando a outra mão em minha cintura, enquanto a minha mão livre foi parar em seu ombro.

Nos entreolhamos brevemente após assumirmos nossas posições. Eu não sabia explicar, mas de repente meu coração estava acelerado e eu sentia alguma coisa estranha no meu estômago. Fossem os olhos dourados em meu rosto, fosse a proximidade entre nós… Minha boca se abriu num sorriso tímido, e por um segundo juro que vi a sombra de um sorriso nos lábios finos de Sesshoumaru antes de começarmos a dançar.

_Now where did you find her  
>Among the neon lights<br>That haunt the streets outside  
>She says... stay with me<em>

Reconheci imediatamente a canção que estava tocando, porque gostava muito dela. Ia comentar algo sobre quando notei que estava _realmente _dançando. Para alguém que mal conseguia andar sem cair, tropeçar ou algo do gênero, sentir os pés se movendo lentamente de um lado a outro em sincronia com outra pessoa era incrível. Sesshoumaru parecia não se importar de dançarmos naquele ritmo mais lento que a música. Aliás, tenho de assumir que ele era a primeira pessoa com quem eu conseguia dançar sem pagar algum mico.

_Beautiful girl  
>(Stay with me)<br>Beautiful girl  
>(Stay with me)<br>She wants to go Home_

Eu não consegui refrear o sorriso que surgiu em meus lábios ao constatar isso. Sesshoumaru era frio, mas estar perto dele era aconchegante e quente. Eu podia sentir a respiração dele de leve em meu cabelo, e podia sentir discreto perfume amadeirado que emanava de seu corpo. Parecia irreal que aquele homem tão gélido fosse tão suave ao mesmo tempo.

Corei com o pensamento, me perguntando de onde que eu estava tirando essas conclusões.

_From door way to door way  
>Street corner to corner<br>With the neon ghosts in the city  
>And she says<em>

- Eu adoro essa música – Confessei de repente, querendo me livrar daqueles pensamentos.

- Também gosto – Ele respondeu, e eu me arrepiei inteira. A diferença entre nossas alturas havia deixado a boca dele justamente contra minha orelha, de forma que ele respondeu baixinho por causa da música alta, num sussurro e… eu havia ficado perturbada. Muito perturbada.

- É-é, gosto de músicas assim – Falei, minhas pernas ficando trêmulas de repente quando ele me girou levemente em torno de si próprio, como a maioria dos casais estavam fazendo também, e eu voltei a ficar próximo dele.

Novamente trocamos olhares, e dessa vez eu sentir minha cara incendiar. A mão de Sesshoumaru era firme em minha cintura e eu percebi quando ele me segurou com mais firmeza, me fazendo ficar mais próxima a ele.

_Stay with me  
>Stay with me<br>Stay with me  
>Stay with me<em>

- V-você sabia a coreografia? – Perguntei, ciente de todo o tremor do meu corpo e da sensação gelada em meu estômago.

- Vi Inuyasha dançar com Kagome uma ou duas vezes – Ele confessou, suavemente, outra vez a voz rouca perto demais. – Mas você não sabia a coreografia.

- Eu pisei em seu pé? – Perguntei, preocupada. – Desculpe, se eu fiz foi sem perceber, eu…

- Não. – Ele me cortou - Você está tremendo – Ele falou, e eu me apavorei.

- Pois é, realmente é porque eu não sei a coreografia – Menti. Meu Deus, eu tinha que me controlar!

_She's so scared  
>So very frightened<br>Anything could happen  
>Right here tonight<em>

- Fazendeira – Ele sussurrou de novo, e havia um leve sarcasmo em sua voz grave – Vocês não fazem bailes na fazenda? Você continua trêmula.

- Nem mesmo se eu fosse fazendeira e fizessem bailes, saberia dançar – Confessei, tentando controlar meu tremor. Eu não sabia direito o motivo. Era a música, a dança, o ambiente… de repente olhei para Sesshoumaru. Descobri o motivo. Era sim a música, a dança, o ambiente… mas tudo isso porque ele estava presente em todos esses motivos.

_Beautiful girl  
>(Stay with me)<br>Beautiful girl  
>(Stay with me)<br>She wanna to go Home_

A música acabou com essa minha descoberta. Todos os casais se separaram, mas ficamos na mesma posição por alguns segundos, até a voz de Kagome soar novamente no microfone. Nos afastamos imediatamente quando ela começou a falar.

- Bem pessoal, agradeço a todos pela presença. Temos mais um ensaio antes… - Ela olhou para Inuyasha, que para minha surpresa, sorria, a olhando intensamente -… Antes do grande dia.

Todo mundo começou a aplaudir enquanto Inuyasha caminhava até Kagome, e quando eles se beijaram, os aplausos aumentaram.

Me senti incomodada com a aura de amor, e suspirei impaciente, querendo ir embora. Eu estava me sentindo… estranha.

Graças a Deus não demorou muito. Todo mundo começou a se despedir e eu fiz o mesmo, procurando Kagome para pegar as chaves do meu carro e dar um fora. Perdi Sesshoumaru de vista, já que ele parecia ter evaporado. Talvez tivesse ido embora. Sem se despedir.

- Mas que diabo – Praguejei, irritada com meu sentimentalismo.

Quando encontrei Kagome a puxei pelo braço.

- K-chan, onde estão as chaves de meu carro?

- Ah, estão no meu quarto. Mas você vai ter que ir embora com Sesshoumaru-sama, seu carro ficou no estacionamento do restaurante.

- _O quê?_

- É, o restaurante já fechou uma hora dessas, Rin-chan. Você não veio com Sesshoumaru-sama? Pode ir embora com ele também.

Respirei fundo. Ok. Eu não queria pensar naquilo naquele momento.

- Tá, tá. Cadê as chaves?

- Estão no meu quarto, vamos lá pegar.

Subimos as escadas rapidamente, e logo eu estava com as chaves em meu poder. Me despedi de Kagome com um abraço apertado, elogiando ao menos as músicas e a comida da festa, já que as pessoas não mereciam elogios. A próxima tarefa era… achar Sesshoumaru. E ficar esperta para não esbarrar com Naraku.

Eu procurei em cada canto da festa, e como não o encontrei, decidi pegar um táxi, bem chateada. Eu não sei de onde havia tirado a ideia absurda de que ele iria me esperar, mas aquilo não importava. O fato é que quando parei diante da casa de Inuyasha, pensando onde haveria um ponto de táxi mais próximo, me assustei ao ouvir uma buzina barulhenta atrás de mim. Virei para trás com medo, mas fiquei abobalhada ao caminhar até o BWM preto, já reconhecendo-o. Quando olhei para o motorista, não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Estava planejando ir a pé, Rin? – Sesshoumaru me perguntou, uma sombra de zombaria passando pelo rosto dele.

Não pude deixar de notar que ele me chamou pelo nome. Abri um pequeno sorriso.

- Pensei que tivesse ido embora.

- Kagome mencionou algo sobre você ter perdido sua carruagem hoje quando me pediu para ir busca-la – Ele falou, no habitual tom frio – Entre no carro.

Eu não disse nada, mas meu sorriso era incrivelmente grande. Quando abri a porta do carro estava tão feliz que mal me reconhecia. Dentro de mim uma vozinha idiota ficou repetindo um _ele me esperou, ele me esperou, ele me esperou!_ sem parar.

- Estava planejando pegar um táxi. Nem mesmo no campo garotas andam a pé nesses horários. – Falei, séria, como se de fato fosse uma caipira, enquanto colocava o cinto.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, mas pela primeira vez eu vi um mínimo e quase imperceptível sorriso no canto dos lábios dele.

- Vou levá-la para casa. – Comunicou, e eu apenas assenti. Na minha cabeça, a última estrofe de uma música não parava se soar.

_Beautiful girl  
>(Stay with me)<br>Beautiful girl  
>(Stay with me)<br>She wants to go Home_

-o-o-o-o-

**N/A: **_Hey pessoal! Como 'cês tão? Acho que não demorei tanto dessa vez, né? xDD E aí, o que acharam do capítuloo? De agora em diante a tendência é Sesshy e Rin se aproximarem, hihi… Ai, essas caronas do Sesshy… u.u Well, super agradecimento as leitoras apertáveis que deixaram review: _

**Letcia **Era essa a intenção, assustar. hauahauahau claro que ele aparece, gente... eu sou boazinha! - medo do olhar da Letcia - and yeeah, ele demonstrou. Eu num sei trabalhar com Sesshy mais ousado, sempre imagino ele demonstrando essas coisas discretamente. xDD Ah, muito obrigado pela compreensão... dessa vez não demorei tanto, né? :P Sim, as vezes a gente esquece do mundo... muito obrigado pela review! Beijão!

**Anny Taishou **Que bom que você gostou do cap. e riu com ele, yay! Eu teria uma reação igual a da Rin XDDD É, eu quis colocar o Naraku porque senão ia ficar muito manjado. xD Mas era essa a intenção, um encontro acidental xP Bem, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo! Muito muito muito obrigado pela review! Beijo grande!

**Isis Silvermoon **Hey Isis-chaan! Sim, Sesshy deixa qualquer uma sem fôlego. *O* Aqui tá o novo cap. pra essa leitora curiosa e ansiosa, haha! Rin não matou ninguém, hauahauahauah Pow gente, joguem nada na Isis não. u_u *Pega o sapato e taca no público* u_u/) Beijão!

**Rapha-chan **Rin-chan é meio cagada, na moral o_o ahauhauhaauha Own, muito obrigado pelo elogio e pelo review, viu? Tá aqui o cap. saído do forno. Beijão!

**Priy Taisho **Ai que orgulho! Sério que é a primeira de Rin e Sesshy? Que tudo! *OO* ahuahauah well, tá aqui novo cap.! Obrigado pelo review, viu? Beijão!

**Hiwatary Satiko **Oooooi! Adoro suas reviews, são tão fofas. :P Acho que a maioria pensou isso. ahauahauahau Ah, você acha? Eu também gostei, ficou como tudo entre o Sesshy e a Rin nesse fic: acidental. ahauahaua Muito obrigado pelo elogioo! O Sesshy é a oitava maravilha do mundo, gente... ele é tudo de bom. u.u Well, tá aqui a resposta de suas perguntas. =P ahauahuah que bom que está gostando! Beijo grande no seu coração!

**Debs-chan **Leitora nova, awee \o/ Obrigado pelo elogio, fico feliz que esteja gostando! Coitada mesmo, encontrar aquele ser horrível u_u Credo u_u ahuahauahauha Sesshy tá sempre por perto. *O* Tá aqui o cap. novo saído do forno. Beijããão!

_Beijo enorme pra vocês, meninas. Mais uma vez, muito obrigadooo! Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Mylle Evans_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertence a Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**She's a Lady**

_"Well, she's never in the way_

_Always something nice to say, oh what a blessing_

_I can leave her on her own_

_Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing…"_

-o-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru dirigiu rápido, e não demorou a chegarmos à minha casa. Quando ele parou diante da portaria do prédio, havia um sorriso tímido no meu rosto.

- Eu sei que já fiz isso antes, mas de novo, obrigado – Agradeci, envergonhada.

- De nada – Sesshoumaru respondeu, no habitual tom frio.

Eu o encarei por alguns instantes e então, num ato de extrema coragem, me inclinei em direção a ele e o beijei suavemente na bochecha. Quando me afastei, tive a impressão de que seus olhos pareciam estar em chamas. Ele me encarava com intensidade.

Fiquei ruborizada novamente, é claro.

- Boa noite, Sesshoumaru – Murmurei, de novo com as pernas trêmulas e o coração agitado.

Ele nada fez, mas quando fiz a menção de sair do carro, segurou meu pulso. O olhei sem entender, enquanto via a mão dele, muito lentamente, se estender até meu rosto, de onde ele tirou uma mecha do meu cabelo e a colocou atrás da minha orelha, deslizando de leve os dedos sob meu rosto.

- Boa noite, Rin. – Ele sussurrou, próximo de mim, e eu fiquei paralisada.

Fiquei sem respirar por cinco segundos, mas me recuperei rapidamente e saí do carro toda sem jeito. Entrei no edifício tentando me controlar, mas quando as portas metálicas do elevador se fecharam, abri um sorriso idiota.

Eu demorei para dormir naquela noite. E muito.

-o-o-o-o-

No dia seguinte a minha vida parecia ter enfim voltado ao normal, apesar de eu ter acordado feliz como nunca havia acontecido antes. Eu sabia muito bem o motivo, e não pude deixar de pensar em Sesshoumaru assim que abri os olhos.

- Bem, a vida continua – Sussurrei, e me coloquei de pé.

Escovei os dentes, me vesti – dessa vez sem minhas roupas habitualmente folgadas e sem precisar lutar com meu cabelo – dei um jeito na casa, e fiz panquecas estranhas, porém "comíveis", para comer com mel e suco de laranja e, depois de alimentada, prendi o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e fui me sentar diante do meu laptop para escrever.

Comecei bem, escrevendo algumas páginas sem parar, mas empaquei numa parte importante, e não conseguia sair dela. Tentei ir ouvir música instrumental, o que sempre me ajudava nessas horas, mas nem _André Riéu _ou_ Yiruma _conseguiram trazer minha inspiração de volta.

O resultado foi que fiquei bem irritada. Passava do meio dia quando decidi sair de casa para arejar a cabeça e comer. Era uma atitude extremamente incomum vinda de mim, uma anti social, mas havia dois lugares além da biblioteca, o supermercado e minha casa que eu ia raramente, mas que ia: era o Café _Doors _e um restaurante italiano, um dos poucos da cidade, o _Paolo._ No Doorseu adorava ir para tomar Cappuccino e escrever, era um ambiente bem tranquilo, e no _Paolo _eu ia por que… Bem, porque eu era uma desgraça na cozinha. Eram pouquíssimas coisas que eu conseguia fazer, mas quando tinha algum dinheiro sobrando, o que graças aos céus acontecia com alguma frequência, eu ia lá. Quando não restava dinheiro, eu comia as gororobas medonhas que eu fazia.

- Um dia eu aprendo a cozinhar – Resmunguei, enfiando o laptop dentro da bolsa.

Minutos depois eu estava estacionando diante do _Paolo. _Meu estômago roncava tanto que eu estava cogitando que houvesse algum monstro dentro dele.

O fato é que eu almocei muito bem, comprei um copo enorme de milk shake e fui para o _Doors, _onde eu passei o restante da tarde escrevendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Sssenhor Sesssshoumaru! – A voz irritante ressoou pelo ar como uma música desafinada. O dono dela entrou na enorme sala ofegante, encarando o homem que olhava a cidade pela janela com temor. – Sssenhor Sessshoumaru!

O homem de longos cabelos prateados não se virou ou respondeu. Os braços mantiveram-se nos bolsos e ele não se mexeu.

- Senhor Sessshoumaru, eu…

- Jaken, eu não sou surdo. – O homem advertiu, ainda sem se virar. – Diga logo o que quer.

- Desssculpe, mass é que o senhorr não sse virou, então eu…

- Jaken – Sesshoumaru finalmente virou-se para o atarracado homem parado na porta da sala, os olhos dourados fixos nele. – Seja direto e breve.

O pequeno homem engoliu em seco, ajeitando a gola da camisa. Tinha o rosto miúdo, embora os olhos fossem enormes e esbugalhados.

- Cerrto Sssenhor Sesssshoumaru. Perrrdoe-me por essste erro. É que o Sesssnhor Inuyasssha convocou uma reunião de emerrgência.

Sesshoumaru soltou um suspiro cansado. Odiava as reuniões de emergência. Tinham sempre a ver com algum problema grave.

- Certo. Já estou indo.

Jaken fez uma pequena reverência e retirou-se da sala. Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar pela janela, os olhos fixos em algum edifício aleatório, embora seus pensamentos estivessem em outro lugar.

Os pensamentos do homem estavam numa garota de língua afiada, que na noite anterior havia se revelado doce e até mesmo adorável. Não podia imaginar que aquela mesma desconhecida desajeitada e distraída que havia entrado em seu carro numa noite qualquer ia mostrar ter mais do que um cabelo embaraçado ou um macacão folgado. Havia gostado de vê-la novamente, dessa vez mais feminina e elegante, e, sobretudo, havia gostado de saber que havia um lado dela mais doce e até mesmo charmoso. A expressão de Rin quando ele segurou o pulso dela era impagável. Havia ficado extremamente atraído pela ingenuidade e inocência da garota.

- Ssenhor Sesshoumaru! – Jaken de novo abriu a porta com violência. – O Sseenhor…

- Se você não sair desta sala em cinco segundos não irei me responsabilizar pela localização de seus restos mortais.

Jaken arregalou os enormes olhos e fechou a porta rapidamente. Sesshoumaru passou a mão pelos longos cabelos e, sem alternativa, dirigiu-se a sala de reuniões.

-o-o-o-o-

O sol se colocava preguiçosamente quando eu terminei mais um capítulo do meu livro. Felizmente eu estava conseguindo fazer tudo dentro do prazo estipulado, e fazia uma semana que o exigente dono da editora não me ligava surtando.

Logo, eu estava satisfeita quando fechei o laptop e dei um gole enorme no meu Cappuccino, suspirando. Meus pensamentos voaram para um par de olhos dourados que não saíam da minha cabeça…

- Nunca pensei que viveria para ver essa cena – A voz austera fez com que eu desse um pulo no banco. – Rin suspirando por alguém. Até que fim tomou jeito, menina.

Olhei para a figura parada do outro lado do balcão e girei os olhos. Era Kaede, a balconista mais velha do _Doors. _Não havia uma única vez que eu havia ido ali para ela não estar atendendo os clientes – os novos e os velhos.

- Você não sabe dizer oi como as pessoas normais? – Resmunguei, me recompondo, meu rosto ganhando cor ao constatar que ela tinha razão.

- Olá, menina.

Fechei a cara, desviando o olhar. Odiava quando me flagravam assim e… Bem, na verdade era a primeira vez que eu ficava… _assim. _Congelei no lugar. Digo… _assim _não queria dizer que eu estava…

_Não. _Mil vezes não!

- Quem é o sortudo? – Kaede de novo me tirou da minha linha doentia de pensamentos doidos.

- Pare de me atormentar, velha – Resmunguei, sem me contar – Não posso nem suspirar agora?

- Ora, estava mesmo pensando em alguém – A velha soltou uma risada, secando um copo. – Eu sabia que isso um dia ia acontecer logo, ainda mais para alguém como você!

- Alguém como _eu_? – Perguntei, ultrajada. Mas quem era aquela velha para falar assim de _mim_?

- Não se ofenda, menina – Ela colocou o copo em cima do balcão e sorriu enigmaticamente, os pés de galinha aparecendo suavemente mesmo no olho que ela usava o tapa olho – Eu quis dizer que você é uma pessoa diferente.

- Como assim?

- É sim. Você, menina – Ela pegou outro copo e começou a secá-lo – Você é uma dama.

Franzi o cenho enquanto via ela rir da minha cara e se afastar para atender outro cliente. Kaede não era muito de elogios, na verdade ela adorava me atormentar. Eu ainda estava tentando entender do que se tratava quando meu telefone começou a vibrar no bolso de trás do meu jeans.

O peguei rapidamente e atendi.

- Alô?

- Rin-chan! – Era Kagome.

- Oi K-chan – Tentei soar feliz ao atendê-la, mas na verdade estava já com medo. Nos últimos dias quando Kagome ligava era sinônimo de confusão e situações constrangedoras.

- Tenho um convite pra você!

Reprimi um suspiro.

- Diz.

- Hoje é minha despedida de solteira e você está intimada a vir!

- Não era um convite?

- Rin-chan!

Cocei a cabeça, e suspirei.

- Sério mesmo, K-chan? Você sabe que não gosto dessas coisas.

- Ah, por favor! Está acabando, Rin-chan. São meus últimos dias de solteira!

Eu _odiava _quando Kagome apelava.

- Não apele – Resmunguei, e me ajeitei no banco – Olhe, K-chan, você é minha amiga e eu me importo muito com você. Mas pare com essa mania de tentar me submeter a coisas que eu não gosto de fazer. Você sabe que eu… eu… eu não me sinto bem em festas. Eu não sei socializar.

- Mas é minha despedida de solteira! É a última vez, juro! - Kagome choramingou do outro lado da linha.

- Você sempre diz isso. Como vai ser, onde vai ser?

- Ah, eu contratei uma empresa ótima, eles estão organizando tudo. Vamos por favor, Rin-chan! É quase um batizado da nova Rin!

- Não seja exagerada – Eu girei os olhos.

- Por favor…

Fiquei alguns segundos olhando o pôr de sol pela janela, e então tomei a decisão…

- Tá bom, Kagome. Mas é a _última _vez!

Ela soltou um gritinho feliz do outro lado da linha e desligou. Quando fui pagar a conta para ir embora, Kaede riu da minha cara.

- Como sempre…

- Eu cedi. – Falei, sem me importar muito – Você conhece Kagome.

Ela pegou o dinheiro e sorriu.

- Eu conheço _você._

-o-o-o-o-

Eram dez da noite quando eu terminei de me arrumar. Estava vestida num tomara que caia azul com um cintinho preto marcando minha cintura, salto alto e o cabelo solto. A maquiagem era só um gloss, eu não sabia maquiar nem um palhaço, imagine a mim mesma. Eu estava pensando se ia _mesmo, _me olhando diante do espelho, quando meu telefone tocou.

Era Sango.

- Cadê você? – A voz dela já estava alterada – Todos estão aqui!

- Eu não sei, Sango…

- Vem logo! – E desligou.

Massageei as têmporas e, sem saída, peguei as chaves e fui para a tal festa. Dirigi bem devagar, apreciando a noite calma, mas quando cheguei ao endereço informado, mesmo preparada psicologicamente, me assustei. Parecia aquelas coisas de seriado americano, com uns três seguranças fortões na entrada com aqueles rádios grandes na mão e escutas no ouvido.

Gemi e, sem alternativa, parei diante deles e informei meu nome. Eles me disseram para deixar o carro no estacionamento, e assim eu fiz, observando que o bairro inteiro era de barzinhos e boates.

- No que eu fui me meter – Sussurrei, e entrei no estacionamento indicado, estranhando o fato dele ser _enorme. _Havia no mínimo uns duzentos carros ali! Será que todos pertenciam aos convidados de Kagome? Preferi nem pensar a respeito, e me dirigi a tal festa o mais lentamente possível. Quando coloquei meus pés dentro do local, porém, só pude concluir uma coisa:

- Eu estou no inferno.

Estava escuro, a música era incrivelmente alta, e haviam homens seminus dançando como se algum cientista louco tivesse misturado os "DNA'S" de Ricky Martin e Shakira neles, e haviam um daqueles globos enormes no meio do salão, de forma que os reflexos coloridos deles eram a única luz daquele pandemônio. Tinha também uma pista de dança onde se via um monte de mulheres alucinadas agarrando os mutantes dançantes musculosos.

Eu fiquei uns dois minutos parada ali, até que alguém me deu um abraço sufocante por trás. Eu arregalei os olhos, pronta para me defender, correr, sei lá, mas a voz no meu ouvido me fez relaxar.

- Rin-chan! – Era Sango. Eu virei no abraço esmagador e descobri mais: era Sango completamente bêbada.

- Sango-chan – Falei, enquanto ela pulava e me abraçava ao mesmo tempo.

– Você está tããããão linda! – Ela berrou, me apertando.

- Heh, obrigado… Hm, você sabe onde está Kagome? – Perguntei, tentando agora sustenta-la no meu ombro, já que ela estava tão doida que andar parecia uma tarefa difícil.

- Aaaah, eu sei sim, ela está com o Alejandro!

Olhei pra ela sem entender.

- Ale-quem?

- Alejandro! Ele é _tão _gostoso! – Sango confessou, soltando uma risadinha ao mesmo tempo que me carregava junto com ela, aos tropeços.

Eu fiz algumas tentativas de perguntar quem diabos era Alejandro, mas ela me ignorou, agarrando meu pulso e me levando bem pro meio da pista de dança.

- Anda Rin-chan, se mexe!

- O que, eu? – Cruzei os braços, incrédula. – Nem pensar, eu não sei dançar.

- Qual é – Ela se aproximou de mim e, acreditem, me deu uma _bundada, _que me fez perder o equilíbrio – Balança esse corpo mulher!

Eu demorei alguns segundos pra ficar ereta de novo em cima daquele par de sapatos incrivelmente altos que eu tive a ideia estúpida de usar aquela noite, e estava prestes a brigar com Sango quando dois braços musculosos agarraram minha cintura e me puxaram de encontro a um peitoral igualmente musculoso.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Daquela vez não era Sango! Eu entrei em pânico, querendo me debater, até que.

Até que.

- Alejannnnnnnnndro, K-chan! – Sango deu uma gargalhada triunfal – Até que fim! _Mira, Alejandro! Esa es Rin-chan!_

- Rin-chan – E de repente havia uma boca em minha orelha, cuja voz tinha um sotaque fortíssimo da Espanha – _Es muy hermosa._

Eu me virei lentamente - mesmo no aperto de ferro - para o homem que me agarrava, e descobri olhos verdes, cabelos ligeiramente grandes, e um sorriso muito bonito. Era o tal Alejandro e uma Kagome doidona do lado dele, com um sorriso _enorme _na cara

- Hah! – Eu fiquei vermelha. Tá que ele era muito bonito, com seu físico malhado e seu sorriso tão branco que poderia servir de lanterna naquela escuridão toda, mas eu não me sentia bem com um desconhecido me agarrando – Hum_… muchas gracias! _– Arrisquei, sem jeito, e coloquei as mãos no peito dele, para afastá-lo.

Mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Kagome riu e Sango também, e o tal Alejandro me olhou com uma cara incrivelmente safada.

- Aaah, Rin-chan safadinha, pegando no Ale-kun!

- Quê? – E dessa eu tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele segurou minhas mãos e as colocou no abdômen definido dele, começando uma dancinha ridícula – Ei, ei! – Exclamei, meu rosto pegando fogo.

- Isso, Alejandro! Mostra pra Rin-chan esses músculos, uhuuu! – Kagome virou o restante do líquido rosa da taça dela, e começou a dançar em torno de mim e do tal Alejandro. Não demorou muito para Sango se juntar a ela.

Então era isso. Eu estava com as mãos na barriga de um stripper que dançava com elas, as minhas mãos, no abdômen, enquanto Kagome e Sango rebolavam em torno de nós, atraindo a atenção da boate inteira.

E acredite, eu tentava me afastar, me soltar, mas Alejandro era forte e ficava me puxando pra perto de novo de forma que, a certa altura dos acontecimentos, havia um circulo em torno de nós quatro, várias pessoas nos olhavam e batiam palma.

Eu estava em pânico, é claro. Não sabia se ria, se chorava, se entrava no jogo pra sair disfarçadamente… então pensei numa única palavra que poderia assustar toda aquela gente – que em sua maioria eram mulheres, amigas de Kagome, e outros experimentos de laboratório feitos a partir do DNA de Shakira e Ricky Martin. Reuni todo o fôlego que havia em meus pulmões e berrei, bem alto, para minha voz se sobressair da música:

- _Cucaracha!_

Todos se entreolharam por alguns segundos e minutos depois haviam homens, mulheres,_ todos_ olhando o chão. Começou uma gritaria infernal por parte das mulheres que entendiam espanhol, e olhares assustados de quem não entendia, de forma que vários strippers tiveram que acalmar ambas partes. Sango e Kagome foram parte dessa turma de assustadas, e Alejandro foi o dançarino que as acalmou, tendo que libertar meus pulsos para fazê-lo.

É claro que eu me aproveitei dessa brecha. No escuro da pista de dança eu saí correndo o mais rápido que pude, agradecendo as poucas aulas de espanhol que tive. Eu falava meio enrolado, mas tinha dito algo bem específico que assustava muitas mulheres: barata.

Comecei a rir sozinha, e quando saí daquele lugar horrendo, fui direto para o estacionamento. Ainda estava rindo quando entrei lá e ativei o alarme, e só me recuperei quando tirei os sapatos e comecei a ir descalça para meu carro, que estava nas últimas fileiras do estacionamento.

Estava tudo bem. Eu tinha me livrado de dançar e de ficar naquele aglomerado humano – eu odiava gente pisando no meu pé, aquele calor horrível, credo – e ia para casa fazer qualquer coisa melhor.

Sorri com essa perspectiva, até que vi alguma coisa estranha ao longe. No lado escuro do estacionamento, onde a luz do luar não estava chegando, havia uma sombra de alguma coisa se mexendo em um dos carros.

Continuei andando, mais cautelosa, observando a figura, até que confirmei minhas suspeitas, quando o sujeito se mexeu: era um homem. E era um homem escondido atrás de um carro.

O ar fugiu de meus pulmões. Fiquei paralisada olhando, até que o homem me viu e começou a vir a na minha direção.

Olhando para os lados sem saber o que fazer, e me abaixei o mais rápido eu pude, ficando de joelhos. Eu precisava sair chegar ao meu carro, entrar nele, liga-lo, acelerar e dar o fora daquele lugar.

- Certo, Rin – Sussurrei – Você consegue!

Saí correndo pelo estacionamento feito uma doida varrida olhando para os lados loucamente, meus pés fazendo barulho contra o chão, e meu temor aumentando ao me dar conta que não via o homem misterioso. Acelerei na corrida, na esperança de chegar logo ao _Soul _preto, até que esbarrei em alguma coisa. Mais precisamente, em alguém.

A colisão foi tão forte que dei alguns passos para trás, e a pessoa atingida também. Demorei para recobrar a plena consciência, mas quando o fiz, me amaldiçoei por não ter um spray de pimenta na bolsa. Fiquei encostada em algum carro que eu tinha me apoiado enquanto a figura masculina, ainda de cabeça abaixada e na escuridão, tentava se recuperar. Meu cenho estava franzido de tensão.

- Você por acaso é louca? – Ele finalmente falou, o estranho.

A tensão se foi na hora. Aquela voz grave… meu coração de repente estava aos pulos dentro de meu peito, e minhas pernas tremiam.

- Sesshoumaru? – Perguntei, chocada – Meu Deus… é você?

Ele nada respondeu, mas finalmente veio pra luz e eu pude ver ele em todo seu esplendor usando trajes de novo mais leves, nada de terno e gravata, com seus olhos dourados tão bonitos e seu cabelo comprido e uniforme. Como eu não tinha percebido? Meu coração ainda estava agitado.

- E quem mais seria? – Ele resmungou, friamente – É somente comigo que o seu dom de aparecer de formas estranhas vem a tona.

- Eu aparecendo de forma estranha? Foi você que trombou comigo! – Respondi, sem nem pensar antes.

- Eu estava indo falar com você – Ele retrucou.

- E porque ficou me espiando e não me chamou logo? – Perguntei, irritada.

- Porque você, como a perfeita fazendeira que é, se escondeu quando tentei fazê-lo. – Ele explicou, suavemente.

Fiquei bem irritada de novo, louca para xingá-lo por aparecer daquele jeito bizarro, mas me acalmei. Respirei fundo e segurei a ponte do nariz.

- Certo. O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei, me recuperando, e cruzei os braços contra meu peito como uma boa menina.

- O mesmo que você.

Arqueei a sobrancelha.

- Fugindo?

- É.

- Do quê?

- Festa de despedida de solteiro de Inuyasha.

Epa.

- Também é aqui?

- Suponho que sim. A de Inuyasha fica na direção oposta, mas sim. A de Kagome é aqui. – Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Arqueei as duas sobrancelhas.

- Como você sabe?

- Você fugindo de alguma coisa, supostamente terá a ver com Kagome e alguma festa. – Esclareceu, me olhando.

Girei os olhos, com vontade de responder mal, mas a curiosidade era maior.

- E o que estava esperando?

- Ele.

- Ele quem?

- Inuyasha.

Certo, eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Não estou entendendo – Confessei, confusa.

Sesshoumaru suspirou e ficou em silêncio. Pensei que ele não ia responder, e estava prestes a falar alguma má criação quando ele voltou a se pronunciar, dessa vez com os olhos dourados nos meus:

- Rin, quero uma carona.

Não era um pedido. Ele estava de novo dando ordens. Senti uma vontade imensa de negar, mas recordando-me que ele havia me salvo de duas enrascadas me dando caronas, cedi. Além do mais, Sesshoumaru não era assim uma companhia _tão _ruim…

- Tudo bem. Deixe só eu achar meus sapatos.

Achei os sapatos e os joguei de qualquer jeito no banco de trás quando encontrei meu carro. Sesshomaru entrou, eu também, e de repente nós dois estávamos saindo daquele local amaldiçoado.

Nos primeiros minutos, dirigi em silêncio, mas a curiosidade foi tão grande que não consegui contê-la.

- Porque você estava esperando Inuyasha?

Sesshoumaru continuou olhando para fora, o braço sobre a porta. Quando parei no sinal vermelho, ele falou.

- Aquele imbecil do meu meio irmão me fez assinar um contrato.

Franzi o cenho.

- Um contrato?

- É.

- De quê?

- Ele me enganou, aquele idiota – Sesshoumaru rosnou, os olhos faiscando – Disse que era uma procuração da empresa, mas na verdade era contrato que me obrigava vir a essa festa estúpida, e _sem carro._

- QUÊ? – Eu estava passada.

- Isso que você escutou.

- Wow! – Eu fiz, e acelerei quando o sinal abriu – Que Inuyasha nunca compartilhe com Kagome os métodos que ele usa com você, caso contrário estarei ferrada – Falei, ultrajada. Um contrato, cara? _Um contrato!_

- Não tive opção, ele só confessou depois. Quando descobri e tentei dar um fim no contrato, ameaçou jogar um documento importante da empresa na banheira.

Eu não prestei atenção na parte do documento. Se Inuyasha ameaçou jogar o tal documento na banheira, logo estavam os dois no banheiro. Não pude refrear o pensamento de Sesshoumaru no banheiro, sem camisa…

- Você discutiram isso no banheiro? – A minha língua era mais rápida que meu cérebro.

Sesshoumaru me lançou um olhar de desdém sobre minha observação, e eu corei com meus pensamentos e comigo mesma: não consegui deixar de dar uma leve espiada no peitoral dele.

- Bem, então você assinou e está pegando carona comigo porque está sem carro. – Fugi de meus pensamentos pervertidos.

- Exato.

Ficamos naquele silêncio constrangedor por alguns minutos. Eu estava com vergonha pelo meu comentário sobre o banheiro e sobre a olhadela que eu havia dado no peito dele e não conseguia pensar em nada para apaziguar a situação.

Sem saída e tentando me distrair, liguei o som. Estava com um cd de _André Rieu_, na minha música favorita. Tentei prestar atenção nela enquanto me perguntava pra onde é que iríamos. Mas eu estava com tanta vergonha que não conseguia nem falar…

- _Strangers in Paradise_? – Sesshoumaru me perguntou, ainda olhando o céu pela janela. Ele então olhou para mim. - Você escuta André Rieu?

- Sim, claro! – E eu estava feliz, de repente – Eu escuto quando escrevo.

- Hm. É uma boa escolha. – Ele comentou, acariciando o lábio superior distraidamente.

- Sim, me acalma quando eu estou perturbada com alguma coisa – Confessei e então emendei, tomando coragem – Sesshoumaru, você está com fome?

Ele olhou para mim, parecendo surpreso, embora sua expressão fria não houvesse se alterado. Eu via surpresa nos olhos dele.

- Um pouco.

- Eu sei que você está acostumado a lugares sofisticados e chiques, mas… - Eu corei, e então prossegui – Eu conheço um lugar onde há ótima comida e uma vista privilegiada. É um pouco longe, mas…

- Vamos. – Ele me cortou, sem cerimônias – Não me importo muito com o lugar. – Finalizou, naquele mesmo tom frio, porém com uma pitada de suavidade.

Sorri, meu rosto ruborizado, e me dirigi ao outro lado da cidade, ao som de André Riéu. A parte mais surpresa do trajeto foi, sem sobra de dúvida, quando pedi para Sesshoumaru pegar algum cd que estava no compartimento da porta e ele pegou o de Yiruma, alegando que também gostava do pianista e que já tinha ido a alguns concertos dele.

Fiquei muito contente que tivéssemos algumas coisas em comum, e esse foi o desencadeamento de vários assuntos que eu não imaginava que ele pudesse saber ou se interessar tanto quanto eu. Foi tudo tão rápido que quando me dei conta estava com o pacote de comida nas mãos, saindo do drive thru. Quando espiei, gostei do que vi.

- Bastante batata frita. Ótimo! Temos tudo para um jantar dos bons – Eu sorri para Sesshoumaru, e entreguei o pacote a ele.

Como de costume, ele apenas me olhou, dessa vez com o acréscimo de que havia suavidade e algo mais no olhar dele.

Eu fiquei vermelha, mas permaneci dirigindo pela rua da lanchonete. Era uma ruazinha mal iluminada, a sorte era o drive thru movimentado. Mas ao contrário de nós, que íamos em direção ao final da rua, a maioria das pessoas voltava a rodovia.

Continuei dirigindo pela ruazinha, entrei em algumas outras, e de repente estávamos numa linha de trem abandonada, não havia iluminação alguma.

Sesshoumaru me olhou como se eu fosse louca quando eu abri a porta do carro.

- Pretende me assaltar, fazendeira? Não tenho nenhum dinheiro no momento – Ele conferiu sarcasmo ao tom de voz.

- Nah, já estou na cidade, não há motivo para roubar – Respondi no mesmo tom, e me sentei no capô do meu carro. Olhei para trás e sorri. – Traga a comida, rapaz.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas saiu do carro e me entregou o saco. O olhei me fingindo de brava.

- É pra você sentar aqui também!

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Isso não amassaria seu carro?

- Não. Ele é resistente. – Sorri – Anda, senta aí.

Sesshoumaru deu-se por vencido, e sutilmente sentou-se ao meu lado. Me encostei no para-brisa, enquanto ele permaneceu ereto.

- Bem, não sei você, mas estou morta de fome – Confessei, e peguei o saco de batatas fritas e o mil-shake de morango, e iniciei o jantar.

Sesshoumaru, que estava com fome, também me imitou. Comemos em silêncio por vários minutos, até que o silêncio foi interrompido.

- Por que gosta de vir aqui? – Ele me perguntou, de repente.

Terminei de mastigar a batata frita e então olhei para o céu.

- Porque quando as luzes estão apagadas o céu é muito mais bonito – Confessei, olhando as estrelas, que pareciam muito mais brilhantes na escuridão daquela ruazinha – Nesse ponto você pode me chamar de fazendeira. Uma vez, aos oito anos, viajei com meus pais antes deles falecerem. Acampamos num campo onde não havia nenhuma luz. Ficamos os três deitados observando as constelações até pegarmos no sono. – Sorri, lembrando da cena – Foi o melhor dia da minha vida.

- É uma lembrança bonita – Ele comentou, olhando o céu.

- E você, não se lembra de nada do seu pai? – Perguntei, timidamente.

- Pouca coisa. Ele era um homem muito ocupado, não o via muito.

- Hum… E você herdou alguma coisa dele?

Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos do céu para meu rosto.

- O que quer saber, Rin?

Ruborizei intensamente.

- De quem eram os olhos dourados? – Sussurrei.

Sesshoumaru voltou a olhar de novo pro céu, e então falou, suavemente:

- Dele.

Ficamos em silêncio, eu sem graça, e ele, como sempre, frio. Fiquei terrivelmente constrangida com a pergunta e, procurando uma brecha para mudar de assunto, falei o primeiro que me veio a mente.

- Sei misturar batata frita e milk shake. Fica ótimo! – Exclamei de repente, atraindo a atenção de Sesshoumaru, que voltou os olhos dourados pra mim. – Veja, veja – Sorri tentando demonstrar que queria mudar de assunto, e retirei a tampa do copo de milk shake. Em seguida, mergulhei uma batata frita nele e comi. – Hum, muito bom. Gostoso a beça.

Ele continuou me olhando tão frio quanto antes.

- Isso é repulsivo – Comentou, me vendo repetir o processo.

- É ótimo. Devia experimentar – Sorri para ele.

Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

- É mesmo uma fazendeira…

- Ah, por favor, experimente – Eu me desencostei do para-brisa e fiquei ereta como ele, balançando os pés – É bom.

- Não.

- Por favor! – Supliquei.

Ele lançou um daqueles olhares de quem tem um filho pequeno e não sabe como dizer não e, muito contra vontade, pegou uma batata e mergulhou no milk shake, lançando-a na boca. Mastigou em silêncio.

- Não é tão ruim – Confessou, após engolir.

- Há! – Eu sorri, vitoriosa – Viu, eu não disse que era bom?

- Na verdade você disse que era "gostoso a beça" – Ele me corrigiu.

Eu ri da observação dele, enquanto ele mantinha os olhos no meu rosto.

- É, foi isso mesmo que eu disse – Falei, e peguei outra batata, fazendo o mesmo de antes.

Mastiguei em silêncio, feliz porque saímos do clima constrangedor, e olhei para as estrelas. Aquela era uma das noites que eu não queria esquecer tão cedo.

Olhei para Sesshoumaru na intenção de agradecer por ele ter feito parte da noite, mas corei, sem palavras, quando o encontrei olhando para mim intensamente. De repente meu coração disparou no meu peito, agitado.

Pensei em dizer algo, mas não havia nada para dizer. O silêncio foi tão intenso que de repente eu podia escutar a música que estava tocando ao fundo no carro, embora o volume fosse baixo. Era _River Flows In You_, canção de Yiruma.

Mas não consegui prestar atenção por muito tempo. Minha atenção se dividiu entre os olhos dourados, o cabelo prateado, que se moveu minimamente com a brisa leve de verão da noite, a escuridão da rua, o céu estrelado, a linha de trem abandonada, nós dois em cima do capô do meu carro, comendo batata frita e milk shake.

Mas o foco de tudo era, com certeza, o rosto dele. Eu não tinha percebido o quanto estávamos próximos quando eu desencostei do para brisa, e não tinha notado como Sesshoumaru era sutil quando se aproximava de alguém. Porque ele estava perto demais e eu não tinha notado, e porque quando ele levantou as mãos, eu não imaginava que ele ia tocar meus lábios.

- O quê? – Sussurrei, quando ele deslizou o dedo pelo canto da minha boca.

- Está sujo – Ele me disse, a voz grave suave como eu nunca tinha escutado.

- Ahn – Não consegui elaborar algo melhor pra dizer. Meu rosto pegou fogo e meu coração estava aos pulos. Eu tremia. – O-obrigado.

Sesshoumaru nada respondeu, mas deslizou os dedos da minha boca até meu maxilar, onde pouco a pouco sua mão avançou e se embrenhou em meio aos meus cabelos, me fazendo ficar próxima dele. Seus olhos eram quentes em meu rosto, e seu corpo estava próximo do meu. Muito timidamente, levei meus dedos ao rosto dele e, sem perceber, eu estava ofegante, ansiosa. Uma sensação muito gostosa havia invadido meu corpo quando me dei conta do que ia acontecer. Fechei os olhos e esperei.

E então, muito lentamente, Sesshoumaru colou os lábios nos meus.

-o-o-o-o-

**N.A: **_Hey pessoal! Mais um capítulo. Vou ficar devendo as respostas das reviews pra vocês dessa vez, porque to postando correndo. Começou o ano pra valer pra mim, e honestamente tem sido difícil sentar e escrever com calma, mas tentarei responder todas as reviews do próximo capítulo. x_x Mesmo assim, rapidin, agradecerei à _**Isis Silvermoon, Relena-chan, Debs-chan, Priy Taisho, HimeRin, Rapha-chan, Leticia, Juliana, Anny Taishou, Aline Antunes **e** nandinha82**, _pelas reviews! Quero que saibam que eu fico MUITO feliz com cada review que recebo, e que são vocês, meninas, que me dão ânimo pra escrever. =P Muito obrigado por comentar e me incentivar, viu? Agradecimento também à quem lê quietinho, mas que favorita e coloca no alerta. Valeu pessoal. \o Próximo capítulo é nóis. 8D Beeeijo grande em todassss!_

_Mylle Evans_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence à Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**She's a Lady**

_"Well, she's never in the way_

_Always something nice to say, oh what a blessing_

_I cant leave her on her own _

_Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing..."_

-o-o-o-

Meu coração disparou antes que eu pudesse ter qualquer reação. Por alguns momentos hesitei, sentindo apenas os lábios macios de Sesshoumaru contra os meus, e então me toquei que eu queria aquilo de uma maneira muito mais intensa do que imaginei - me vi supresa com essa descoberta.

Foi então que eu simplesmente deixei que meus braços circulassem o pescoço dele e me entreguei ao momento, entreabrindo os lábios para que pudéssemos nos explorar. Senti os dedos longos de Sesshoumaru entre meus fios, escorregando suavemente por todo comprimento da minha nuca até se fechar entre algumas madeixas, numa garantia de eu ficaria perto. O braço livre dele tinha circulado minha cintura num aperto firme, e tudo o que eu podia dizer é que se alguém pudesse flutuar, esse alguém seria eu.

Muito timidamente, então, deixei que uma de minhas mãos escorregasse pela nuca de Sesshoumaru, tocando brevemente os fios prateados antes de acariciar o rosto dele suavemente, voltando em seguida a enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço, transformando o contato num abraço que foi correspondido. Eu sentia o calor do corpo dele contra o meu, minha cabeça girava e eu definitivamente estava começando a achar que respirar era dispensável quando se podia beijar alguém daquela maneira.

Acho que deve ter sido por isso que ele se afastou de mim, levemente ofegante, como se pudesse ler minha mente. Não consegui corar ou pensar em algo para dizer, sequer abri os olhos nos primeiros segundos. Foi só quando a respiração entrecortada dele se cruzou com a minha que finalmente decidi encará-lo. A testa de Sesshoumaru estava colada à minha e eu entendi que realmente não havia nada para ser dito naquele momento. Encarei aqueles olhos dourados e não consegui deixar de sorrir da maneira mais idiota que pude, um sentimento que me fazia achar que o tempo poderia congelar naquele instante povoando meu peito a ponto de me fazer esquecer do mundo. Senti que borboletas voavam em meu estômago quando o vi sorrir de volta, ainda que tenha sido um sorriso de canto discreto, porém expressivo. Em outro momento até poderia ter achado a cena piegas, mas não achei. Não aquele momento.

Numa ousadia recém conquistada, fui eu quem segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos e o puxei para mim, daquela vez mais segura - e eu poderia jurar que o vi sorrir mais uma vez antes de corresponder.

Não sei quanto tempo passamos juntos, mas quando me dei conta estava chegando em casa com o sorriso mais idiota que já devo ter esboçado em toda minha vida, parecia que alguém tinha parafusado minha boca pra sempre daquele jeito. Alguma coisa muito boa rondava meu corpo e uma leveza indescritível me fazia sentir que elevador era coisa de gente normal que não sabia o quanto algumas horas com alguém poderia fazer qualquer um acreditar que flutuar era humanamente possível.

Rindo comigo mesma, me joguei no meu sofá, apoiando a cabeça em um dos meus braços, fechando os olhos. Ainda podia ouvir a voz grave de Sesshoumaru me dando boa noite, e só de lembrar daquilo a sensação de que eu era um balão voltava com força total.

Fui dormir muito tarde, enrolada em meio aos cobertores enquanto mirava um ponto aleatório da parede. Por um lado, aqueles momentos com Sesshoumaru tinham sido incríveis, mas por outro eu sabia muito bem o que significava: eu estava apaixonada. Ou, em outras palavras, eu estava bem ferrada.

-o-o-o-

Eu estava dormindo muito feliz e contente, minha cara enfiada no travesseiro, quentinha como nunca, se fosse um gato estaria até ronronando.

Mas como eu disse bem, eu _estava. Estava dormindo, _porque alguma coisa muito irritante estava vibrando debaixo da minha perna - um mosquito, será?

Dei um tapa na minha perna, e virei de lado.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes da coisa começar a vibrar de novo - daquela vez na minha nádega esquerda.

Dei um pulo na cama, agora realmente incomodada e assombrada. Ok, não podia ser um mosquito. Me enrosquei no cobertor e olhei minha cama desconfiada antes de ver que a coisa que vibrava permanecia no mesmo lugar. Cautelosamente, passei a tatear os lençóis até encontrar meu celular naquele "bzz-bzz-bzz" irritante. Com só um olho aberto, imaginei por alguns segundos se queria atender a ligação quando o vi o nome que estava no visor. Dependendo da situação, o nome "Sango" era tão ruim quanto o nome "Kagome", ainda mais se você tinha berrado que havia baratas na festa de despedida da última citada.

Senti uma vontadezinha de rir. Ok, era melhor atender, afinal elas estavam bem bêbadas da última vez que as vi em companhia daqueles mutantes musculosos.

- Alô - Falei molemente, me largando em cima do meu travesseiro, meu cabelo caindo na cara.

- _RIN-CHAN! - _Afastei o fone da orelha e arregalei os olhos. - _RIN-CHAAN! - _Encarei o pequeno aparelho ainda meio chocada.

- Ahn - Ainda meio receosa, deixei o celular alguns centímetros afastado da minha orelha. - Rin não está, quem é? - Questionei tentando usar a rouquidão do sono a meu favor, já sabendo que algumas horas mais tarde muito provavelmente eu estaria metida em algum tipo de confusão que me faria ter de berrar cucaracha ou algo similar novamente.

- Rin-chan, você precisa nos ajudar! - Ignorando minha patética tentativa de me safar do que quer que fosse, Sango finalmente falou num tom de voz normal.

Me endireitei na cama, agora levemente preocupada.

- O que houve? Vocês foram presas? - Perguntei, cautelosa, já sabendo que "nós" era igual a Kagome e Sango.

- Rin-chan! - A voz de Sango tinha um quê de censura constrangida.

- O quê? Sabia que ontem você me disse que daria tudo pra dar uns amassos com o Miroku?

- Eu estava bêbada! - Ela se defendeu totalmente ultrajada.

- Por isso perguntei se tinha sido presa. - Bocejei.

- Ok, esqueça isso. É o seguinte, eu não sei como, mas... - Sango respirou fundo. - Kagome e eu... Nós... Nós perdemos as chaves do carro e...

Esperei.

- E...?

- Ficamos presas dentro do carro.

Cocei a cabeça.

- Estou com muito sono ou vocês burlaram as leis da física? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Não faça piada da situação, sua fugitiva! - Sango me acusou. - Acontece que dormimos dentro do carro, mas não sabemos onde estão as chaves, entende? Acho que... - Ali ela baixou a voz, realmente envergonhada. - Alguém nos trancou aqui. - A última frase foi dita num murmurio.

Franzi o cenho e de repente estava tentando me segurar para não rir.

- Oi? Alguém o quê? - Dei uma tossidinha para disfarçar a risada.

- Nos trancou aqui. - Ela repetiu, ressentida.

- Não ouvi direito. - Cutuquei a fera.

- Nos trancou aqui, inferno! - Sango deu um berro, irritada, e me segurei para não rir. - Agora trate de trazer sua bunda branquela até aqui de preferência com dois cappuccinos do Starbucks com bastante canela!

- Donuts, senhorita? - Fui irônica.

- Dois!

E desligou.

Encarei o celular e então comecei a rir, me espreguiçando alguns minutos depois, já de pé. Assoviando, eu ainda me sentia estupidamente leve quando tomei um banho rápido e me enfiei dentro de jeans, uma camiseta qualquer e all stars. Passei no Starbucks e, como prometido, comprei o que foi solicitado, incluindo meu próprio café da manhã. Não evitei sorrir idiotamente por alguns segundos enquanto esperava o semáforo ficar verde - a noite passada era vívida em minha mente.

Quando cheguei ao estacionamento onde estavam Kagome e Sango, e me deparei com a _Hyundai Santa Fe _preta já conhecida estacionamente solitariamente no estacionamento, entretanto, realmente me esqueci de qualquer coisa que pudesse estar povoando meus pensamentos. Deixei meus óculos escuros escorregarem pelo nariz e arqueei uma sobrancelha vendo de repente uma cabeça surgir dentro do veículo estacionado. Antes de tentar entender, a segunda cabeça surgiu também, ambas voltadas para minha direção.

- Oh lord. - Murmurei, já querendo rir antes mesmo de chegar até elas.

Quando estacionei meu carro e as vi dentro da Santa Fe, não evitei cair na risada. A sorte delas é que, quem quer que as tenha trancado, teve o bom senso de deixar uma frestinha do vidro aberto. Conversamos um pouco entre berros de "pare de rir!" e "espere até eu sair daqui, Rin!", eu chamei um chaveiro para resolver o caso delas. Fiquei sentada no meu carro ouvindo música e saboreando meu café da manhã preguiçosamente, minhas pernas esticadas sob o painel do carro. O céu estava claro e azul, não havia uma nuvem no céu e eu estava me sentindo estranhamente feliz - ou talvez eu realmente estivesse bem ferrada. A segunda opção era a mais aceitável, infelizmente.

Quando o chaveiro chegou, meia hora depois, Kagome e Sango já estavam a beira da loucura. Elas devoraram o café da manhã enquanto resmungavam sem parar que estavam extremamente atrasadas.

- Rin, para minha casa. Agora! - Kagome já estava passando o cinto de segurança pelo corpo.

- Ok, capitã. - Obedeci, e dei partida. - Quais planos de hoje?

- Temos bastante coisa pra fazer, hein. - Sango se espreguiçou no banco de trás. - Os convites são prioridades. - Ela coçou o queixo.

- OS CONVITES! - Kagome berrou tão alto que achei que ela ia parir um anão azul ali mesmo.

A olhei de cenho franzido.

- Qual a dificuldade de falar normalmente? - Resmunguei.

- Ssh Rin, vou precisar da sua língua!

- Vai precisar de quem? - A olhei ultrajada.

- Da sua língua. Para selar as cartas.

- Eca! Sabia que existe cera pra isso? - Passei a mão pelo cabelo, maneando a cabeça negativamente. - Mantenha seus convites longe da minha língua. - Decretei.

- Eu sei, mas não deu tempo de comprar, e ainda tem as flores, e... e... - Por um momento vi os olhos azuis da minha amiga ficarem enormes, como se ela fosse chorar. As mãos femininas estavam se abanando no ar, como se ela estivesse enumerando o que faltava com gestos.

Entreabri os lábios para falar alguma coisa antes que eles saltassem da cara dela e caíssem no carpete do meu carro, mas Sango foi mais rápida.

- Kagome. - Sango sabiamente inclinou-se para frente. - Respire, ok? Você tem a mim, Rin-chan, aquele imprestável do Miroku e outros mais para ajudá-la. Agora pare de surtar porque preciso tomar um banho, certo? E você também, tem glitter nos seus peitos.

Kagome apenas maneou a cabeça, silenciosa. Acho que ela estava em estado de choque - nem mesmo olhou para os peitos para ver se havia glitter mesmo.

Chegamos à casa de Kagome e deixei que ela e Sango fossem tomar seus banhos. Me joguei no sofá da casa de Kagome, e de repente me senti levemente desanimada durante aqueles minutinhos sozinha. Quando será que eu o veria novamente?

Mordi o lábio, envergonhada. Aquilo era tão...

- Feh Sesshoumaru, eu já entendi, já estou chegando!

Dei um pulo no sofá ao ouvir o nome da pessoa que dominava meus pensamentos, girando tão rápido no meio da sala que Emily Rose perto de mim era fichinha.

Me deparei com um rapaz alto, de olhos violeta e expressão irritada entrando em casa. Era Inuyasha, entrando na sala de Kagome enquanto falava ao telefone simultaneamente. A julgar pelos trajes sociais, ele estava indo para a empresa.

- Feh, eu sei, eu sei! Mas preciso ver Kagome, ela não retornou minhas ligações e... - Ele me viu. - Cale a boca imbecil. - Disse, simplesmente, e afastou o fone do ouvido rapidamente. - Rin, você viu Kagome?

Pisquei, surpresa.

- Eu... Sim. Ela está tomando banho.

Inuyasha suspirou aliviado.

- Essa bruxa some a noite inteira e sequer dá notícias. - Ele resmungou, e então pressionou o celular contra orelha novamente. - Sesshoumaru? Daqui a vinte minutos estou aí. Idiota é você. - E desligou, agora subindo as escadas.

Fiquei encarando as costas dele por alguns segundos, e então maneei a cabeça. Eu tinha que parar de ficar pensando nisso.

Fiquei zanzando pela sala de Kagome e então vi a quantidade absurda de convites em cima da mesa - em nome de Merlin, quem diabos ela ia chamar?

- Eu sei Inuyasha, eu sei! - De repente a voz conhecida e feminina cortou o ar. - Você queria que eu fizesse o quê?

- Feh, que me ligasse!

Olhei para trás. Kagome e Inuyasha vinham discutindo pela escada. Sango, logo atrás deles, fazia caretas cômicas imitando-os. Quando as escadas acabaram, ela saltitou em minha direção emburrada.

- Imagine quando eles casarem!

Fiz uma careta.

- Cobraremos as sessões de terapia caso eles nos traumatizem. - Cocei o queixo.

- Combinado. - Sango concordou.

Só sabíamos que Inuyasha tinha ido embora quando Kagome voltou, parecendo cansada. Eu e Sango tínhamos nos ocupado de ver os nomes dos convidados quando ela voltou, bufando.

- Bem, vamos começar. - Sentou-se entre mim e Sango, soltando um longo suspiro. - Sango, você vai me ajudar com os convites por enquanto. Rin-chan, você tem que ir provar seu vestido de dama de honra e a ir confirmar se a adega responsável por fornecer bebidas está ok.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha. Desde quando eu era dama de honra?

- Eu sou uma dama de honra?

- Sim.

- Desde quando?

- Desde quando eu decidi.

- Mas...

- Seu carro não está sem chaves num estacionamento, você não está atrasada com seu livro e nem vai encher a cara se for numa adega.

Fiquei tão surpresa que Kagome tivesse se importado com meus prazos que me silenciei.

- E aqui - Ela me entregou um papel dobrado, continuando - Está o endereço dos dois lugares. O da prova do vestido e da adega.

- Mas Kagome...

- Rin, por favor, _por favor, _seja boazinha e me ajude. Estou a apenas alguns dias do meu casamento! - Kagome suplicou, segurando minhas mãos, exasperada.

Só notei que estava com os olhos arregalados quando pisquei - e também só percebi que estava inclinada para trás quando endireitei a postura. Kagome me assombrava, às vezes.

- Ok. ok. - Ergui as mãos no ar - Só queria perguntar quando você ia me contar que eu era uma das damas de honra, mas tudo bem, posso sobreviver sem essa. - Falei, me levantando.

- Yay, obrigado Rin-chan! - Num humor extremamente volátil, de repente ela estava sorrindo totalmente feliz.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Você já pensou em fazer algum exame pra saber se é bipolar?

- Rin-chan!

Saí da casa de Kagome alguns minutinhos depois. Me perdi por usar o GPS para chegar à bendita loja onde deveria fazer a prova da roupa e xinguei a voz robótica que me guiava com raiva, mas consegui chegar.

Quando entrei no lugar, me senti um peixinho fora d'água. Havia tantas mulheres girando risonhas, com seus vestidos esvoaçantes e taças de champanhe, que me senti intimidada de entrar ali. Fiquei parada na entrada, totalmente perdida, até que uma das atendentes me encontrou.

Até que foi tranquilo, tirando a parte em que a moça que me atendeu queria de algum jeito me fazer beber champanhe. Quando quase rosnei para ela, surtiu algum efeito: ela me deixou em paz.

Fora isso, eu gostei bastante do modelito que Kagome escolheu. Era um vestido mullet, num tom salmão, com algumas pedrinhas brilhantes distribuídas pelo busto, com um decote delicado. Nem frescurento e nem simples demais, nem precisei ficar muito tempo lá.

Isso me deu algum tempo extra pra chegar à adega com tranquilidade. Desliguei o carro e desci tateando minha bolsa, procurando pelo maldito papelzinho que Kagome havia me dado. Quando entrei no local, olhei abismada para a quantidade de bebidas estocadas ali, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Comecei a ler a listinha de Kagome até que alguém viesse me atender, mas como não surgiu nenhum ser humano, comecei a andar pelos corredores, em sua maioria escuros. Havia uma boa quantidade de vinho ali, alguns grandes barris ou mesmo garrafas equilibradas sistematicamente. Algumas estavam até empoeiradas.

Suspirei, chegando a conclusão de que me perderia facilmente se continuasse zanzando. Dobrei o fim do corredor, olhando desatenta para os lados, até que esbarrei fortemente em alguém, que segurou meus pulsos firmemente antes que eu possivelmente caísse em cima de alguma prateleira e quebrasse duas coisas - a cara e as garrafas de vinho.

Fechei os olhos com força, talvez esperando a queda. Mas tudo que senti foi meu rosto fortemente pressionado contra um peitoral. Fiquei com a cara enfiada ali, sentindo o peito de quem quer que fosse ir e vir, até que tomei coragem e olhei para cima, habituada a pagar micos.

Meu coração começou a bater tão rápido que achei que ia ter um ataque cardíaco. Minhas pernas ficaram bambas e um sorriso incontrolável tomou timidamente meus lábios.

Um par de olhos dourados me encarava com uma mistura de diversão e sarcasmo.

- Algum dia poderei encontrá-la sem que esteja fugindo, correndo ou sem que tenhamos que colidir? - A voz grave e séria quebrou o silêncio.

Alarguei meu sorriso.

- Sesshoumaru.

-o-o-o-

**N.A: **Aloha pessoal, como estão? Querendo me matar, imagino haha Desculpeeem gente! De verdade, realmente fui muito má. Não vou ficar inventando desculpas, eu realmente tive um bloqueio desses que vem nas piores horas e acabei me envolvendo um pouco mais com histórias originais, por isso, sim, eu sumi. Maaaas! Pretendo voltar e, oh yeh, terminar She's a Lady! Espero não ter perdido a mão, parei num ponto delicado da história e como tudo é narrado em primeira pessoa, pode ser que não tenha ficado tão bom, mas prometo me empenhar. Quero agradecer profunda e imensamente à todos que deixaram reviews, você são fodas, espetaculares, fantásticos, e apertáveis, nhai! Muitíssimo obrigado, visse? De coração!

Beijo procês, até o próximo capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence à Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**She's a Lady**

_"Well, she's never in the way_

_Always something nice to say, oh what a blessing_

_I cant leave her on her own _

_Knowing she's okay alone, and there's no messing..."_

-o-o-o-

Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. Fiquei com aquele sorriso idiota na cara até me tocar que, oh meu deus, eu ainda estava com aquele sorriso idiota - e abraçada à Sesshoumaru.

Me desvencilhei dos braços dele totalmente desajeitada, enfiando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha. O encarei deixando meu queixo erguido, num sinal de que eu não estava envergonhada ou sem jeito, embora fosse mentira. Estudei-o atentamente, desde os olhos dourados fixos em meu rosto numa intensidade que me fez ficar corada até o terno slim italiano que exaltava como os ombros dele eram largos e como o tórax devia ser definido.

Ok, eu realmente gostaria de virar um avestruz pra enfiar a cabeça dentro do chão neste momento.

- O que você faz aqui? - Questionei, cruzando os braços. Eu não sabia o que fazer com eles quando estava nervosa.

- O que se faz numa adega, fazendeira? - Ele me respondeu, a voz grave soando levemente divertida, embora ele permanecesse sério como nunca.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Essa foi uma resposta desnecessária. - Ralhei.

Vi uma sombra de humor passar pelo rosto de Sesshoumaru, mas antes que ele pudesse me responder, uma moça ruiva surgiu no corredor, sorridente, embora seu sorriso tenha murchado consideravelmente ao me ver ali. Ela tinha os cabelos divididos em dois, presos lado a lado da cabeça, sendo que em um dos elásticos que mantinham o penteado havia uma florzinha roxa encaixada.

Observei em silêncio ela passar por mim e parar ao lado de Sesshoumaru, lhe mostrando uma garrafa de vinho empoeirada. Eu ia me retirar para lhes dar privacidade, mas de repente ela começou a falar e me vi incrivelmente interessada no assunto, já que eu não conhecia nada de vinhos.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, essa é uma das poucas garrafas que temos do vinho que o senhor pediu. Acredito que seja a última. É um clássico _Sauterne Château d'Yquem_, vinho branco perfeito para sobremesas, safra de 1949, permanece saboroso até os dias de hoje. - Ela disse, e então girou a garrafa entre as mãos. - O que acha?

- Perfeito. - Sesshoumaru observou a garrafa por alguns segundos, e então encarou a garota ruiva. - Obrigado, Ayame. Pode embalar, vou levá-lo. A encontrarei daqui a alguns minutos para negociarmos o valor. - Decretou, numa expressa ordem de que queria privacidade.

A garota chamada Ayame apenas maneeou a cabeça, corada, e se retirou. Por alguma razão, arqueei uma sobrancelha encarando as costas dela. Por que diabos ela tinha ficado tão corada?

- Rin. - De repente tive consciência de que Sesshoumaru me encarava. - Você tem algum compromisso hoje?

Repentinamente minha boca ficou seca.

- Eu... - Pisquei, algo gelado em meu estômago. -... Não, na realidade. Mas você deve ter. - Não evitei comentar, e quando vi sua sobrancelha se arqueando, amaldiçoei o fato de que minha língua era extremamente mais rápida que meu cérebro. - Digo, por causa do vinho. - Me expliquei, coçando a nuca.

- Sim, tenho um compromisso. Com você, especificadamente. - Ele disse, e minha boca se abriu de surpresa. - Gostaria de jantar comigo hoje?

Meu coração se agitou no mesmo instante que um sorriso extremamente grande tomava meus lábios. Oh meu Deus, Sesshoumaru me convidou para jantar. Sesshoumaru me convidou para jantar!

- Sim. - Respondi, sem fôlego, e só percebi que tinha juntado as mãos diante do corpo quando as balancei sem querer.

Sesshoumaru pareceu achar esse gesto cômico ou algo assim, já que um discreto e quase imperceptível sorriso de canto tomou os lábios finos dele.

- A que horas devo passar para buscá-la?

- Às oito. - Falei, sem pensar.

- Ótimo.

- Onde vamos?

- Você verá.

- Me conte! - Pedi, animada.

- Não.

- Por que não?

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma criança.

- Você é mesmo muito curiosa.

Fechei a cara.

- E você é mesmo um metido.

Sesshoumaru continou me olhando de forma impassível - aquela expressão de quem estava pensando seriamente se devia ligar pro sanatório.

- Vamos tomar vinho? - Questionei de novo, e quando o vi arquear uma sobrancelha, me defendi. - O que? Parecia um vinho ótimo, oras.

- Não sei se é seguro, no seu estado normal você fala demais. Seria difícil aguentar uma fazendeira bêbada.

- Eu jamais ficaria bêbada, e eu não sou tagarela! - Eu estava ultrajada.

- Então admite que é uma fazendeira.

Apertei os olhos.

- Você é um trapaceiro, seu cara de lua boboca.

- Sempre delicada. - Havia sarcasmo na voz grave de Sesshoumaru.

- Agora não irei mesmo tomar esse seu vinho idiota. - Eu sabia que estava sendo infantil e boba, mas ele me irritava.

- Veremos. - Sesshoumaru deu alguns passos em direção ao caminho que a garota ruiva havia tomado, e então parou ao meu lado, a mão de dedos longos segurando uma mecha solta do meu cabelo entre os dedos. Estava tão perto que eu podia ver como o dourado de seus olhos era vívido ou como seus lábios pareciam atrativos. Deus, estou mesmo virando um caso perdido. - Até mais tarde. - Dito isso, ele deslizou a mão pelo meu rosto numa suave carícia, colocando a mecha que segurava atrás da minha orelha enquanto continuava seu caminho.

Fiquei parada ali com um sorriso bobo na cara até ele sumir pelo corredor. Quase suspirei, parada ali olhando o nada, até que me liguei na razão que havia me levado até ali.

- A lista de Kagome. - Balbuciei, arrancando a listinha do bolso.

Como ela havia me pedido, procurei alguém na adega para confirmar a lista de bebidas e ver se de fato estava tudo ok. Para meu alívio, tudo estava nos conformes. Fui para casa e lá liguei para uma Kagome extremamente agitada com os convites. Quando soube que a questão das bebidas estava confirmada e fechada, ela suspirou, como se alguém tivesse tirado um peso enorme das costas dela. Antes que alguma ordem mais fosse dada, avisei que tinha um compromisso à noite com a editora e ouvi um muxoxo no outro lado da linha. Minutos depois eu estava esparramada no sofá, encarando o teto e me questionando se devia esconder de uma de minhas melhores amigas a questão toda com Sesshoumaru.

Me recordei do quanto ela havia surtado num encontro com um desconhecido. Se ela soubesse que eu tinha um encontro com Sesshoumaru...

Saltei do sofá num pulo e fui caçar algo para comer, eu não tinha almoçado. Enquanto fuçava meu armário em busca de alguma coisa, cheguei à conclusão de que não havia razão para me sentir culpada. Eu queria a liberdade e privacidade de ter um encontro com alguém que havia me convidado e que não era um completo estranho que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida.

Com esse pensamento, fiquei em paz comigo mesma. Almocei macarrão com queijo e me ocupei, pelo resto da tarde, em tentar escrever alguma coisa do meu livro. Até saiu alguma coisa, mas em determinado momento em simplesmente tirei o óculos de grau que usava o deixei sobre a mesinha de centro, esfregando os olhos. Não estava sendo um dia produtivo, e quando bati as horas no relógio quase pulei - já eram seis horas. Dado o fato de que eu não era uma pessoa que tinha o hábito de me produzir, era bom correr.

Dito e feito, tomei um banho relaxante, e só me liguei que estava extremamente nervosa quando me vi diante do espelho, o cabelo enrolado numa toalha, encolhida dentro do meu roupão enquanto tentava pensar no que usar. Do nada minhas mãos começaram a tremer drasticamente.

- Ok, é só um encontro idiota. - Repeti a mim mesma, vendo meus olhos castanhos no espelho brilharem e meu rosto ruborizar na altura das maçãs do rosto de uma forma que eu jamais havia visto na vida.

Ok, definitivamente não era "só" um encontro coisa nenhuma. Era com Sesshoumaru! O que significava que minha vida amorosa _e _social, depois de tanto tempo em coma, tinham dado algum sinal de vida - embora essa última envolvesse minha pessoa sempre fugindo ou cercada de mutantes numa boate que se assemelhava ao inferno.

Respirei fundo e me ocupei de esquecer isso da melhor maneira que pude. Abri meu guarda roupa e fitei aquela variedade absurda de roupas, me sentindo uma formiguinha. Timidamente comecei a procurar entre tantos tecidos algum que me atraísse o suficiente para ser usado. Francamente eu não tinha me embrenhado muito ali desde que Kagome dera seu toque "Kagomelístico", afinal era Kagome - ela tinha jogado minhas calcinhas fora e isso era um bom argumento pra ter receio de abrir seu próprio guarda-roupa.

Mas todo meu receio foi embora quando puxei uma peça e analisei que eu poderia, quem sabe, ficar... _Bonita, _com ela. Minhas sobrancelhas se arqueram com a perspectiva de eu, logo eu, Rin, usar algo como _aquilo. _Puxei a peça e caminhei vagarosamente até o espelho, encaixando-a sob o tecido felpudo do roupão que usava no momento.

Sorri, surpresa e feliz de ter gostado da ideia. Minutos depois, eu estava de volta ao mesmo lugar, mas agora trajando um vestido vinho frente única que se amarrava à minha nuca num laço firme, consequentemente deixando parte das minhas costas em evidência. Ele era justo na cintura, ficando solto e rodado nas pernas, lembrando muito os modelos que eu via em filmes antigos dos anos 60. Dei uma voltinha e sorri feito uma boba, pelo menos até bater os olhos no relógio.

Soltei um palavrão no ar e corri para secar meus cabelos. Como infernos eu tinha demorado tanto fazendo só aquilo? Bufei, sem querer pensar a respeito. Deixei meu cabelo solto pelas costas, e me admirei de notar como um corte resolvia tantos problemas. Agora ele ficava sedoso e liso sem que eu precisasse lutar muay thai apenas para deslizar um mísero pente entre as mechas.

Arqueei a sobrancelha mais uma vez na noite, passando os dedos pelo cabelo agora perfeitamente desembaraçado e macio. Uma ideia me passou pela cabeça e eu sorri quando notei que era capaz de concretizá-la. Me vi fazendo uma traça lateral rapidamente, minha franja ficando solta. Felizmente eu tinha habilidade naquilo, já que desde criança aquele era o único penteado que eu sabia fazer. Era rápido, fácil, meu cabelo era comprido e eu era apegada demais à ele para cortá-lo - um apego que se estende até os dias de hoje, aliás.

Por fim, terminando o que provavelmente deveria entrar para o Guiness Book como a maior produção da história que eu já fiz em mim mesma, coloquei um par de brincos medianos que com certeza havia sido obra de Kagome, junto com uma sandália de salto alto preta. Tive que dar umas voltinhas dentro do meu próprio quarto até me acostumar e parar de rezar a cada passo que dava, pedindo a Deus que não me deixasse cair igual uma melão podre. Me senti mais segura depois de uns minutinhos pra lá e pra cá, mas continuei orando em pensamentos. Baseando-se em meu histórico, era sempre bom contar com ajuda divina.

Como minha habilidade com maquiagem era quase igual a zero, limitei-me a fazer uso de um lápis de olho simples e gloss. Tive sucesso quando consegui terminar as duas tarefas sem enfiar nada no meu globo ocular ou me parecer com o bozo.

Só aí, então, suspirei e me olhei diante do espelho. Eu quase não me reconhecia. Estava tão... _Bonita. _Eu nunca havia me considerado uma garota bonita. Desde cedo, acho, sempre foi assim. Não havia espaço para eu pensar naquilo, estava sempre tão ocupada me escondendo do mundo, ou das pessoas ou... De mim mesma. Não que agora eu quisesse me exibir. Pelo amor de Deus, de maneira alguma. Mas eu sentia uma auto estima antes ausente crescendo gradualmente dentro de mim, porque agora eu sabia que estar bonita era legal. Não porque eu tinha um encontro ou queria atenção dos homens, mas porque eu me sentia bem comigo mesma. Não era uma obrigação, ou uma tarefa, ou mesmo uma forma de provar algo a alguém. Eu não tinha de provar nada à ninguém. Mas eu me sentia bem em gostar do reflexo que via no espelho, gostava da leveza que era estar segura de mim mesma e continuar sendo exatamente quem eu sempre fui, apesar da minha aparência ter mudado um pouco. Era bom e saudável não se sentir inferior à alguém, ainda que o físico ou aparência não definam nada sobre as pessoas.

Tive meus devaneios filosóficos interrompidos quando a campainha tocou. Eu nem havia me ligado que já havia dado o horário, e quase derrapei no corredor quando fiz uma manobra radical para não me desequilibrar e sair rolando pelo corredor igual um kibe cru. Quando abri a porta, nervosa, me deparei com um Sesshoumaru impassível no corredor.

Por um segundo senti que o tempo congelou. Não importava quantas vezes eu o visse, sempre ficava absolutamente inebriada na beleza dos olhos dourados, ou em como ele estava sempre tão elegante, mesmo quando não estava usando terno e gravata - não pude deixar de observar, curiosa, como Sesshoumaru ficava extremamente bonito com uma simples camisa social dobrada na altura do cotovelo e calça num tecido escuro que não pude identificar, tamanha era a descrição. As mãos estavam nos bolsos e percebi que seus olhos estavam fixos em mim quando finalmente o encarei, minhas bochechas ficando vermelhas ao me dar conta que eu não havia sequer dito um oi.

Como se pudesse adivinhar o que eu havia pensado, ele se manifestou.

- Boa noite Rin.

Levei uma das mãos à cintura, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.

- Agora tenho nome.

- Se quiser posso chamá-la de fazendeira.

Apertei os olhos.

- Rin, por favor.

Sesshoumaru deu ombros.

- É um hábito.

- Hábitos podem ser quebrados.

- Hm. - Os olhos intensos dele se fixaram no meu rosto, e senti algo gelado no meu estômago. - Está muito bonita. - Ele mudou totalmente o rumo da conversa.

- Obrigado. - Eu sorri timidamente, sem graça.

- Está pronta?

- Yeah. - Pisquei um dos olhos, animada.

Depois daquilo, tranquei a porta e ao lado de Sesshoumaru, me dirigi ao elevador do meu prédio. Fiquei abismada de ver que mesmo de salto alto eu não chegava nem perto de ficar ao menos na altura do ombro dele e resmunguei sobre isso quando chegamos ao carro dele.

- Sua altura faz jus à sua idade mental. - Sesshoumaru limitou-se a comentar, dando partida na BMW. O motor do x6 rosnou, bravo.

- A sua também. - Dei um sorrisinho.

- Eu não tenho altura de uma criança de cinco anos. - Os olhos dourados se fixaram no meu rosto rapidamente antes de seguirmos rumo ao ponto de parada da noite.

- Exatamente, você tem a altura de um velho rabugento se formos comparar altura à idade mental. - Dei ombros, encarando-o.

Sesshoumaru me olhou seriamente, naquela expressão impassível, antes de voltar a dirigir. Comecei a rir.

- Ora, Sesshy...

- Do que me chamou? - Pela primeira vez vi algum sentimento além de frieza na voz grave.

- Você ouviu.

- Diga que foi alucinação esse apelido ridículo.

- Foi alucinação esse apelido ridículo. - Não pude evitar.

- Você tem realmente cinco anos.

- Você quem pediu. - Me defendi.

- Se eu pedir que você pare de me chamar assim novamente, suponho que vá fazê-lo também, então.

- Isso é trapaça.

- Estou apenas afirmando o que você mesma disse.

O olhei feio. Sesshoumaru manteve-se impassível. Girei os olhos e pelo resto do caminho trocamos mais algumas farpas amigáveis até eu começar a ficar seriamente curiosa sobre onde íamos. Ele desviou do assunto até eu me cansar e observar que havia vários CD's no compartimento da porta.

Me choquei quando vi _Chopin, Eric Clapton _e _David Garrett._

- Rock em violino? Quem diria, de Chopin à Garret. - Sorri, examinando as músicas.

Sesshoumaru olhou-me rapidamente antes de responder.

- Ele é original para um violinista.

- Sim. Embora eu goste muito de Lindsey Stirling também. - Comentei, distraída.

Ele não me respondeu. O olhei e vi que observava alguma coisa do lado de fora. Quando me liguei, vi que estávamos parando em frente a um luxuoso restaurante e que havia um manobrista vindo em nossa direção, para buscar o carro. Só ali me livrei do cinto de segurança e ao lado de Sesshoumaru, parei na entrada do local, encantada. Não era um simples restaurante, era um prédio inteiro perfeitamente moldado com piscas-piscas, parecia natal e raminhos no que pareciam ser grades de proteção.

Sorri, achando lindo, até que um súbito contato me fez "voltar" a terra. Me toquei que estava sendo conduzida para dentro do restaurante quando senti minha mão ser envolvida por outra muito maior. Corei, sem jeito, quando vi que os dedos de Sesshoumaru estavam entrelaçados aos meus.

- Onde estamos indo?

Ele me olhou de relance antes de chamar o elevador. Sua mão era morna contra a minha.

- Vamos ver como é um jantar na cidade, fazendeira.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Não tem medo de passar vergonha trazendo uma fazendeira num lugar assim? - Zombei.

Num leve movimento que me fez ficar mais próxima a ele, Sesshoumaru me puxou suavemente pela mão, e como num passe de dança dei um passo automático em direção a ele, vendo mais de perto como o dourado de seus olhos era vívido.

- Essa é a última das minhas preocupações.

Borboletas e mais borboletas voaram no meu estômago. Eu ia responder, mas nesse momento o elevador chegou e tudo o que pude fazer foi manear a cabeça. Enquanto atravessávamos os andares, ficamos frente a frente.

- Não vá brigar comigo depois.

- Estou contando que se comporte.

Eu ri, ao passo que via um sorriso quase imperceptível surgir nos lábios finos. Quando pensei em responder, entretanto, o elevador chegou ao andar indicado e eu fiquei maravilhada demais para falar.

Era um terraço, totalmente a céu livre. A iluminação era feita por lâmpadas japonesas, cujo brilho e beleza dividia atenção com os delicados raminhos de folhas recheados de piscas piscas que envolviam as grades de proteção que eu havia visto anteriormente, uma tentativa do restaurante de mesclar a simplicidade à sofisticação.

Bem, deu certo. Eu ainda estava boquiaberta quando o _maître _veio nos recepcionar.

- Feche a boca, fazendeira. - Sesshoumaru sussurrou em meu ouvido, e eu pisquei, estremecendo, ao me dar conta que ele estava atrás de mim, uma das mãos na minha cintura.

Fiquei sem reação enquanto era conduzida por Sesshoumaru e pelo _maître. _Voltamos a dar as mãos até nos sentarmos na mesa, frente a frente.

Ali eu não consegui me conter.

- Sesshoumaru, esse lugar é tão lindo. - Falei, um sorriso tomando meus lábios.

Ele me olhou parecendo satisfeito e, pela primeira vez, acho, vi algo parecido ternura nos olhos dourados.

- Que bom que gostou.

Sorri, genuinamente feliz, e dali em diante só posso dizer que tive um dos melhores jantares da minha existência. Era tão absurdamente fácil conversar com Sesshoumaru quando ele deixava aquela barreira de frieza um pouco de lado e permitia que alguém visse algo além daquela expressão impassível. Falamos de tudo um pouco, desde economia até constelações. Quando ele pediu que trouxessem o vinho que ele havia comprado aquele dia, não pude deixar de relembrá-lo algo sobre "tagarela" e "não me aguentar".

- Você é uma ótima companhia... - Ele disse, e eu sorri, agradavelmente constrangida. -... Para uma fazendeira.

Murchei o sorriso ao passo que via Sesshoumaru dar uma leve risada. Ele nunca me deixaria em paz. Voltamos a conversar, apreciamos o jantar, a sobremesa e a companhia um do outro. Foi só quando as mesas ao redor começaram a ficar vazias que nos levantamos para ir embora também. Felizmente eu não estava bêbada nem nada do gênero, o vinho era delicioso e graças a alguma divindade não sofri efeitos a tal ponto - talvez eu estivesse leve, mas eu não sabia se era por causa de Sesshoumaru ou se era o vinho.

Caminhamos ainda conversando, e daquela vez não houve constrangimento quando entrelaçamos as mãos. Achei que íamos esperar o carro na porta do restaurante, mas na realidade na hora de ir embora as chaves foram entregues à Sesshoumaru. Descemos em silêncio até o estacionamento, também iluminado por lâmpadas japonesas e parcialmente vazio por conta do horário.

E foi então que aconteceu. Estávamos próximos à BMW preta quando Sesshoumaru segurou minha mão, me impedindo de continuar a andar. Me virei para ele a ponto de notar que na semi escuridão do estacionamento tudo o que eu via era o rosto de traços harmoniosos e o quanto o corpo masculino irradiava calor, estando tão próximo de mim. Lentamente deixei que minhas mãos parassem sob os ombros largos enquanto sentia que um dos braços de Sesshoumaru envolvia minha cintura.

Eu não sei o que havia naqueles olhos dourados, mas quando me dei conta nossos narizes estavam se roçando enquanto mantíamos o contato visual. Os dedos longos de Sesshoumaru afastaram algumas mechas da franja do meu rosto ao passo que minhas mãos, pequenas, tomavam seu rosto puxando-o em direção ao meu. Nossas respirações se cruzaram pouco antes dos nossos lábios se encontrarem num beijo.

O que era inicialmente um simples roçar de bocas gradualmente evoluiu para um beijo profundo e intenso. Quando me dei conta, as mãos de Sesshoumaru tinham envolvido minha cintura, tornando a proximidade entre nossos corpos abrasadora. Entre o corpo dele e o carro só havia eu, no lugar que naquele momento era o melhor do mundo. Eu me sentia totalmente envolvida e inebriada, o calor e o sabor de Sesshoumaru embrigavam meus sentidos. Quando fizemos uma leve pausa para recuperar o fôlego, não pude deixar de sorrir antes de ter meu lábio inferior mordiscado numa prévia do beijo seguinte.

Se antes o calor e o sabor de Sesshoumaru estavam me fazendo perder a cabeça, não posso dizer que recuperei minha lucidez quando suas mãos macias deslizaram por minhas costas nuas, causando um arrepio que circulou meu corpo por inteiro. Ali deixei que minhas mãos deslizassem pelos ombros largos, o abraçando enquanto retribuía, esquecendo de qualquer coisa ao meu redor.

Não sei ao certo quando foi que afastamos nossos lábios, mas sei que quando trocamos um último beijo, diante do meu prédio, eu me sentia feliz como nunca. Havia algo muito bom voando em meu estômago, e meu coração parecia decido a acelerar cada vez que eu pensava naquela noite.

Foi quase automático quando girei a chave na fechadura, entrei e suspirei, me jogando no sofá.

Fosse o vinho, fosse Sesshoumaru ou a mistura de ambos, naquela noite eu adormeci com um sorriso nos lábios.

-o-o-o-

**N.A: **Hááá, adivinhem quem voltou com capítulo quentinho saído do forno? Muahahaha! E aí people, o que acharam? Gostaram? Eu sinceramente fiquei receosa de ter feito algo muito açucarado, mas no ponto em que a história se encontra acredito que não tenha ficado exagerado. Gostaria muito que vocês deixassem reviews dizendo o que acharam pra que eu saiba se a coisa tá indo num ritmo legal, ok?. Então por favor comentem! Já passamos da metade da história e aguardem porque vamos ter fortes emoções futuramente, mwhahaha. **Meu muito obrigado a quem comentou, yay! **Me incentivaram com toda certeza a escrever esse capítulo! Thaaanks! \o/

Beijooos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence à Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**She's a Lady**

_**"**__Gonna soften the blow_

_Soften the blow and give it up..._

_**(...)**_

_... Gonna be who I am_

_Be who I am, and give it up__**"**_

-o-o-o-

Embora aquela noite tenha sido memorável e linda, o dia seguinte veio como uma estrondoso chute no meu traseiro acompanhado de um "você ainda é escritora, trate de terminar seu livro, você tem um prazo!" em letras maiúsculas garrafais pairando sob minha cabeça.

Foi por isso que o dia seguinte inteiro eu me dediquei unicamente ao meu livro, muito embora de tempos em tempos minha mente vagasse para a noite anterior e eu sorrisse parecendo uma verdadeira idiota. Sorte que moro sozinha, porque isso dispensou maiores explicações sobre eu acordar cantarolando, por exemplo, quando normalmente eu acordo mal humorada o suficiente para imaginar os passarinhos que gostam de visitar minha janela sendo fritos numa panela de óleo fervente.

Não me olhe assim, entenda que o humor de algumas pessoas pela manhã é realmente instável. Nada contra passarinhos, eles são lindos e fofos.

Mas fora isso, estava tudo dentro da normalidade. Depois do dia anterior estagnado, eu estava orgulhosa de ter atingido metade da trama. Estava tão focada que nem fome tinha sentido - o alarme vermelho de "seu editor pode aparecer a qualquer momento porque ele não deu sinal de vida nas últimas semanas" estava ligado, então era bom eu realmente me empenhar.

E de fato eu estava tão fixa nas letrinhas na tela do meu computador, que quase saltei feito um gato quando minha campainha tocou. Meus óculos escorregaram pela ponta do nariz, caindo exatamente no meio dos meus peitos, e eu fiz uma manobra digna de Keanu Reeves para não cair. Quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez, eu estava tentando entender o que era a coisa gelada dentro da minha blusa, porque eu não tinha entendido que era meu óculos ainda. No terceiro toque da campainha, eu estava correndo pela sala, parando rapidamente diante do espelho do corredor para conferir se eu não estava parecendo uma mendiga.

Shorts jeans, camiseta e cabelo solto. Ok, decente.

Abri a porta e me deparei com ninguém menos que Kagome carregando uma espécie de fichário no braço, ao passo que no outro havia uma sacola de compras. Detalhe: ela estava sorrindo de uma maneira levemente maníaca.

Me flagrei surpresa ao sentir desânimo. Eu gostava de Kagome, mas diante dos últimos acontecendo eu meio que esperava outra pessoa...

Corei com esse pensamento pouco antes de ouvir uma Kagome risonha falar:

- Rin-chan, eu sei que às vezes te meto em umas encrencas, mas não precisa ficar triste porque estou aqui - Ela decretou, descontraída, e entrou no meu apartamento totalmente risonha, acostumada ao meu humor ranzinza.

Decidi ignorá-la.

- Oi pra você também K-chan, e eu não estou triste de vê-la, ok. - Respondi, fechando a porta. Kagome já estava sentada no meu sofá, e estava tirando os sapatos. O fichário e a sacola estava em cima da mesinha de centro.

- Hm, vamos fingir que acredito. Agora, Rin-chan, traga duas taças para tomarmos vinho e comermos amendoim enquanto decidimos quem vai sentar aonde. - Me disse, totalmente animada. Dentro da sacola havia uma garrafa de vinho e um saquinho de amendoim.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- O que diabos você está planejando?

- Pegue as taças. - Ela disse, simplesmente, e então apoiou os pés na minha mesinha enquanto apoiava o fichário nas pernas, passando a mão pelos lábios, que tinham se contraído num biquinho.

Girei os olhos e fui buscar as taças, que eu por sinal nunca havia usado. Voltei e Kagome tinha aberto o fichário, tirando uma espécie de mapa que ela esticou sobre a mesa. Era um mapa da mesa dos convidados.

Franzi o cenho enquanto me sentava ao lado dela, observando os desenhos curiosamente.

- K-chan, o que é isso? - Cheguei mais perto e vi que cada lugar tinha um pequeno espaço, como se estivesse faltando alguma coisa.

- Isso, Rin-chan - Kagome iniciou, pegando as taças. As colocou em cima da mesinha e então abriu a garrafa, colocando o líquido vermelho dentro das duas taças. Depois pegou a própria taça e me ofereceu a minha. Eu a olhava desconfiada. - É o mapa da mesa de convidados, e nós vamos escolher onde os convidados vão sentar.

Eu continuava a olhando desconfiada. Como se estivesse lendo minha mente, Kagome girou os olhos, dando uma golada no vinho antes de responder:

- Eu precisava de alguém que não quisesse manipular os lugares por achar tal convidado lindo ou odiar tal pessoa. - Ela explicou, rindo quando apertei os olhos, indignada.

- K-chan, você não tem jeito. - Resmunguei, e dei um golinho na taça, colocando-a sobre o móvel de novo.

Para variar, Kagome simplesmente me ignorou enquanto me explicava como iríamos escolher. Havia um monte de etiquetas com o nome dos convidados, e ela ia colar essas mesmas etiquetas nos lugares da mesa. Apenas assenti, observando os nomezinhos escritos e me perguntando se eu conhecia alguém além dos nossos amigos e conhecidos em comum.

Depois de quase meia hora fazendo essa atividade, só posso dizer duas coisas: Primeiro; ainda bem que eu tinha dado um _up_ no meu livro. Ainda bem _mesmo._ Segundo; os lugares onde as pessoas se sentam num casamento é realmente tão importante quanto uma estratégia de guerra.

- Por que diabos você vai colocar esse cara ao lado dessa garota? Você disse que ela é legal e ele é um pé no saco.

- Sim, e talvez se eles ficarem lado a lado na festa, possamos mudar isso.

A encarei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Ou talvez você seja presa por homicídio culposo. - Bufei, observando o mapa.

- Que coisa horrível para se dizer, Rin-chan. - Kagome me censurou.

- O quê? Coitada da menina. - Bufei.

- Você nem conhece o cara!

- "Chato, irritante, mal educado". - Imitei a fala dela, e então cocei o queixo. - Em primeiro lugar, porque ele foi convidado?

- Porque é um casamento grande, pega mal convidar alguns e outros não.

- Que frescura.

- Espere até _você _casar.

- Não, obrigada.

Os olhos azuis de Kagome giraram.

- Rin-chan, você é a pessoa mais ranzinza que conheço.

- Obrigado.

- Não foi um elogio.

- Eu sei.

Kagome me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto eu mastigava um amendoim ruidosamente. Eu ri quando ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, com certeza me dando como causa perdida, e num ato relativamente raro, a abracei.

- Certo, certo - Kagome riu um pouco, antes de se endireitar e pegar duas etiquetas, ficando repentinamente séria. - Vamos agora para uma aproximação perigosa.

Continuei mastigando meus amendoins, me esforçando para não girar os olhos.

- Quais os nomes? - Perguntei, entediada.

- Sesshoumaru Inokuma e Kagura Maeda.

De repente eu engoli todos os amendoins que mastigava de uma vez só. Eles pareceram pedras ao passar pela minha garganta, e juro que minha voz parecia rouca quando perguntei, tentando soar descontraída:

- Quem é Kagura?

Kagome, para minha felicidade, pareceu não notar.

- É uma executiva que trabalha na empresa do Sesshoumaru-sama. Eles estão saindo juntos há alguns meses, e a Kagura pediu pra deixá-los lado a lado na mesa. - Kagome riu de leve, ainda sem me olhar. - Dá pra imaginar Sesshoumaru-sama indo embora de manhã sem dizer nada?

Não respondi nos primeiros segundos, sentindo que por um momento tinha se tornado muito difícil respirar. Algo tinha feito minha mente ficar totalmente muda por alguns instantes.

Inerte a meu blakout emocional e mental, Kagome continuou:

- Ela disse que vai se resolver com ele. Quer ficar noiva dele. Mas diz que todas as vezes que toca no assunto Sesshoumaru-sama simplesmente foge. O que acha deles aqui, Rin-chan? - E finalmente ela me olhou.

Me esforcei muito, muito mesmo para soar normal quando forcei um sorriso, algo em meu peito se partindo em mil pedacinhos:

- Ali. - Disse, baixinho, apontando para uma mesa qualquer.

Kagome me olhou por alguns segundos, arqueando uma sobrancelha como se tivesse notado algo. Eu tratei de melhorar minha expressão, e tentando convencê-la, fiz um movimento qualquer com as mãos.

- Digo, eu acho que ali fica bom porque eles ficam mais isolados, não né? Se vão conversar sobre a vida amorosa deles. - Sorrir nunca foi tão difícil.

Kagome continuou me observando. Torci pra ela não notar como de repente eu não conseguia mais encará-la normalmente. Alguma coisa doía próximo ao meu peito, e muito.

- Você está certa. - Ela vibrou, feliz, e continuou com o trabalho.

Fiquei alguns segundos olhando os dois nomes, e como se fosse um espelho, tudo que eu tinha sentido, todos os sentimentos e momentos, foram se partindo suavemente com estalidos até eu ver o quão ridícula era minha posição naquilo tudo. De repente toda aquela sensação de leveza, todos os meus sorrisos, todas as vezes que encarei os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru achando que sabia algo sobre ele me fizeram chegar a uma só conclusão: eu era a criatura mais estúpida da face da terra.

Sentada no sofá do meu pequeno apartamento, ao lado da minha melhor amiga, eu me senti mais pequena do que nunca - e não era fisicamente.

Havia uma executiva. Uma linda e bela executiva, com toda certeza. E havia eu, com todas minhas esquisitices, desequilíbrio, tagarelice e falta de classe ou capacidade de me vestir adequadamente sem que fosse preciso uma intervenção no meu guarda-roupa, lado a lado.

Quase ri sozinha. Como eu não pude pensar naquilo? Sesshoumaru Inokuma, tão lindo e poderoso, jamais estaria sozinho.

De repente eu senti um nó imenso na minha garganta, um bolo que me fez ficar muda enquanto Kagome continuava a tagarelar alegremente, talvez levemente alterada por conta do vinho. A taça dela já estava vazia ao passo que a minha permanecia cheia.

- Você podia chamar alguém, Rin-chan! - Ela exclamou, totalmente feliz.

Eu me sentia miserável demais para fazer alguma piadinha a respeito.

- Não tenho ninguém pra chamar.

- Eu te arranjo alguém!

- Kagome, por favor. - Pedi, suspirante. - Juro, eu não me incomodo de ir sozinha. Apenas me coloque numa mesa qualquer.

Kagome então me olhou preocupada.

- Está tudo bem com você, Rin-chan? - Ela questionou, franzindo o cenho. Imagine o quão estranho pra ela era escutar a amiga mais chata de todas dizendo pra colocá-la em uma mesa qualquer, ainda mais naquele tom mórbido que eu havia usado.

A encarei pensando seriamente em falar sobre tudo, sobre Sesshoumaru e tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o dia que eu tinha entrado no carro dele acidentalmente.

Mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, a campainha tocou pela segunda vez no dia, me fazendo girar o tronco em direção à porta, desconfiada. Mentalizei com todas as minhas forças o entregador da minha pizzaria favorita trazendo uma enorme pizza de chocolate pra eu me afundar dentro dela e esquecer o papel de idiota que fiz nos últimos dias.

Suspirei, sabendo que seria perda de tempo, e me levantei, sem me preocupar em me olhar no espelho daquela vez. Sem muitas cerimônicas abri a porta e encontrei o corredor vazio.

Cansada demais para jogos ou qualquer coisa assim, apenas me dei o trabalho de colocar a cabeça para fora, só para me certificar se não havia algum engraçadinho querendo me zoar.

Foi então que eu o vi, encostado na parede ao lado da porta, o típico sorriso tranquilo brincando nos lábios.

- Boa noite, Rin-chan.

- AHHHHHHHH! - Dei um gritinho, me encolhendo dentro da minha casa. Fechei a porta com força e me encostei na madeira envernizada com a mão no peito.

Kagome, no sofá, me encarava com olhos arregalados.

- O que houve? - Perguntou, já em posição de alerta.

Eu não respondi. Apenas abri a porta de novo, cautelosa, e o vi me encarando com uma expressão divertida. Usando os típicos trajes de motoqueiro, que incluíam luvas de couro com desenhos de estrelas bordados, headphones encaixados no pescoço e uma jaqueta de couro preta, estava Hao Asakura, meu editor.

- Ou você está muito atrasada com o livro ou está com medo da minha reação por te ver... - E os olhos castanhos dele de repente viajaram por meu corpo, me fazendo ficar igual um pimentão. -... Assim. - Hao abriu um sorrisinho de canto malicioso e divertido. - Uau Rin-chan, o que algumas semanas não fazem com alguém, hein?

Fechei a cara na hora.

- Pare com isso, seu idiota. - Rosnei.

- Continua a mesma pessoa delicada e educada de sempre. - Hao deu risada, e passou a mão pelos longos e sedosos cabelos castanhos. Só então notei que havia um capacete debaixo do braço dele. - Posso entrar ou você vai fechar a porta na minha cara? - Perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Se você não fosse meu editor eu já tinha mandado te matar. - Bufei, dando passagem.

- Como eu disse, você continua um amor de pessoa. - Ele deu uma piscadinha ao passar por mim, totalmente à vontade. Parecia uma versão desconhecida de Axl Rose.

Antes de eu fechar a porta Hao estava falando de novo.

- Vejo que tem companhia. - Ele estava parado ao lado da minha poltrona enquanto Kagome o encarava visivelmente impressionada. - Não vai nos apresentar? - Perguntou, com um sorriso.

Deus, porque você tinha que reunir Kagome e Hao na minha casa justo _hoje?_

- Kagome, esse é o idiota do Hao Asakura, meu editor. Hao, essa é a Kagome Higurashi.

- Prazer Kagome. - Ignorando meu adjetivo, Hao se inclinou em direção à Kagome e pegou a mão dela, dando um beijo no dorso. A encarou com um sorriso. - É um prazer saber que esse bicho do mato tem amigos tão bem afeiçoados como você.

- Cale a boca seu engomadinho metido. - Eu passei por eles e me joguei de novo no sofá, agarrando meu saco de amendoins.

Kagome, totalmente encantada, apenas sorriu.

- Prazer em saber que alguém além de mim a aguenta.

Girei os olhos vendo os dois rirem.

- Oi, eu estou aqui! - Resmunguei.

- Oh, nós sabemos. E com um par de pernas desses, Rin-chan, devo dizer que todos os homens também vão saber quando você decidir sair desse casulo que chama de casa. - Hao atravessou a sala e sentou-se ao meu lado, sorrindo.

Peguei uma almofada e cobri as pernas, me sentindo constrangida.

- O que veio fazer aqui, Hao? - Eu mudei de assunto, enquanto via Kagome tampar a boca para não rir, fingindo estar concentrada nas etiquetas.

Hao arqueeou uma sobrancelha. Um sorriso de canto levemente malicioso tomou os lábios finos dele.

- Vim saber do livro, como sempre. Agora tenho opções de fazer mais do que isso? - O idiota questinou, inclinando o rosto em minha direção.

Me segurei para não dar um murro na cara de Hao. Digo. Ele é um dos melhores editores que existe, é um cara realmente legal quando não fica com piadinhas idiotas ou resolve implicar com você quando descobre algo que te chateia (no meu caso, ele tinha descoberto que eu ficava extremamente sem graça diante de flertes e coisas do gênero) e foi ele também que acreditou em mim e quis publicar meu livro, então sim, sou muito grata à ele. Só que Hao era o ser mais irritante da face da terra. E as vezes, _muitas _vezes, eu tinha vontade de quebrar os dentes dele de tão abusado que ele era.

- Pare de tentar me constranger, sua cópia mal feita de Axl Rose. - Mostrei a língua.

Hao voltou a relaxar no sofá, apoiando um dos braços na perna. O rosto de traços razoavelmente bem feitos ficou apoiado sobre uma das mãos enluvadas dele, da qual só se podiam ver os dedos longos e calejados.

- Se você não fosse tão mal humorada... - Começou a falar, num tom arrastado.

-... Você não teria escolhido meu livro. - Completei, antes que Kagome, que assistia à cena com um interesse incomum, resolvesse dar algum pitaco. - Você veio ver o que fiz até agora né? Espere aí que vou pegar o rascunho.

Atravessei o corredor tentando ignorar o fato de que os olhos daquele imbecil me seguiram até eu sumir de vista. Peguei o que eu tinha impresso do meu livro, uma compilação grosseira que realmente só servia para Hao ler, e voltei à sala. Encontrei um quadro incomum da minha melhor amiga e meu editor conversando e rindo enquanto tomavam vinho.

- Qual parte eu perdi? - Perguntei, jogando o grosso bloco de folhas que era o que eu tinha escrito para Hao, que o pegou de primeira, embora eu tivesse torcido para que atingisse a cara dele.

- A parte em que você tenta me matar com um livro com certeza não perdeu. - Hao me alfinetou, dando um gole no vinho, antes de depositar a taça sobre a mesinha de centro e folhear rapidamente o bloco. - Uau, rendeu bastante hein Rin-chan.

- Vou ignorar o fato de que você pegou a minha taça e dizer que sim, escrevi bastante. - Forcei um sorriso.

- Estava às moscas. - Ele não preocupou-se em me responder à altura, e então me encarou com maior seriedade. - Acho que esse visual te fez ficar inspirada. Ou melhor. Alguém deve ter te inspirado.

Girei os olhos, cansada.

- Você não pode simplesmente agir como um ser humano normal e parar com essa coisa toda de ficar falando essas bobagens? - Reclamei.

Hao riu, descontraído. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, esticando as pernas.

- Sabe que eu só perturbo quem eu gosto, não é, Rin-chan? - Hao piscou um dos olhos castanhos.

- Sabe que só acerto murro no queixo de quem eu gosto também, não é, Hao? - Rebati.

A risada de Kagome nos fez olhá-la. Franzi o cenho enquanto via minha amiga nos olhar de uma forma esquisita. Oh Deus, que não seja pelas razões que estou pensando, essa noite já está conturbada demais...

- Hao, você tem algum compromisso esse fim de semana? - Kagome perguntou, cordialmente.

Arregalei os olhos. Não, não, não, não...

- Na realidade, não. - Ele endireitou-se, mostrando interesse. - Por que, Kagome-chan?

- Esse fim de semana eu vou me casar, você não gostaria de...

- Hao vai ler e revisar meu livro! - Cortei Kagome, taxativa.

Ela apenas me lançou um olhar de desdém, continuando.

-... Não gostaria de ir à cerimônia?

Suspirei derrotada e cobri o rosto. Eu estava cansada demais emocionalmente para discutir. Eu só queria que eles fossem embora. Os dois.

- Seria um prazer. - Ouvi Hao dizer, a voz macia.

- Ótimo. Você pode ir com a Rin-chan! - E então Kagome disse a frase que estava entalada na garganta dela desde o momento em que Hao entrou por aquela porta.

Eu nem queria olhar pra eles. Hao soltou uma risada um tanto quanto maliciosa.

- Definitivamente vai ser um prazer.

Ali não me contive. Joguei uma almofada na cara dele, que me olhou indignado.

- Que agressividade é essa? - Ele fez de desentendido.

- Se controle! - Apontei o dedo para ele, numa ameaça.

Hao arqueou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo de forma tranquila.

- Juro que vou tentar.

Depois dessa última frase fui obrigada a expulsar Hao do meu apartamento sob protestos dele dizendo que não tinha acabado de beber o vinho. Foi onde eu o mandei a um lugar que é melhor não mencionar.

Quando finalmente tranquei a porta e suspirei, Kagome estava em êxtase.

- Rin-chan, nunca me disse que seu editor era tão lindo!

Passei a mão pelo testa, bagunçando a franja.

- Kagome, pelo amor de Deus...

- Ele é tão charmoso! Parecia uma estrela do rock. E aqueles braços...

Senhor, que vergonha alheia.

- Kagome, por favor, por favor, _se controla. _Você acabou de me colocar pra ir ao seu casamento com meu chefe.

Kagome deu ombros, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Vocês não se tratam como chefe e subordinada.

- Porque ele é um idiota.

- Onde tem muita tensão, tem muito desej...

- Ok, chega de vinho, chega de casamentos e blábláblá. Eu vou com Hao, ok? Certo, certo. Agora já pra sua casa.

Kagome bufou.

- Sua bruta. - Resmungou.

Coloquei as mãos na cintura e marchei até a porta, a ignorando. Eu realmente queria ficar sozinha, me sentia tão desanimada. Ficar fingindo que estava tudo bem não era parte dos meus planos.

- O tempo está passando. - Me limitei a dizer, enquanto ela juntava as coisas para ir embora.

Foi preciso alguns minutos do meu tempo prometendo a Kagome que eu iria ao casamento dela, que eu levaria Hao e que sim, eu ia deixar Jakotsu me produzir (oh Deus).

Quando eu fechei a porta e me vi sozinha, encostei-me na madeira de verniz e encarei a sala vazia, apreciando o silêncio.

Fechei os olhos e o que eu tinha enterrado debaixo do mal humor veio a tona. A vergonha mesclada ao fato de que eu me sentia diminuta e frágil esmigalhou meu peito e me fez comprimir os lábios numa linha rígida enquanto eu tentava entender o que era aquele peso no meu peito.

Dei um longo e demorado suspiro, fechando os olhos. Sem tocar campainha ou pedir licença, a tristeza, a vergonha e a depressão entraram de mãos dadas dentro de mim sem precisar de convite.

Deslizei pela superfície gelada até ficar sentada no chão, e me senti arrasada como há muito tempo não sentia. Talvez tivesse a ver com o dolorido fato de que Sesshoumaru era o primeiro cara que eu gostava, assim como também era o primeiro cara que me fazia ficar daquela maneira.

Enterrei o rosto sobre os joelhos, cansada. Eu não sabia se tinha feito algo errado ou se era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Eu tinha sido inocente demais, tinha me entregado cedo demais aos encantos dele? Eu não sabia jogar, não tinha a malícia necessária para me safar de situações assim, eu era quem eu era e ponto. Não sabia usar as pessoas e também não estava disposta a aprender. Eu não era assim e não ia ser agora que ia ser. Pessoas não são objetos para serem usados e descartados.

Encarei o escuro e passei as mãos pelo rosto. Eis mais uma decepção para minha coleção.

De repente me senti miserável emocionalmente. Fitei um ponto qualquer e decidi que naquele casamento de Kagome eu simplesmente iria me desligar e apreciar a ocasião da melhor maneira que eu pudesse. Se era assim que as coisas funcionavam, então tudo bem.

Eu estava oficialmente caindo fora.

**"**_Vou suavizar o golpe_

_Suavizar o golpe e desistir_

_(...)_

_Vou ser quem eu sou_

_Ser quem eu sou, e desistir__**"**_

_**(Kings Of Leon - Wait For Me)**_

-o-o-o-

**N.A: **OOOOOI pessoas! Como vocês estãão? Oh yeah, capitulo novo e olha só, rápido! Haha. Estou aproveitando o final das férias para cumprir o que eu disse: eu vou _terminar _She's a Lady sim, baby! Muahaha. O que acharam do capítulo? Siiim, rolou um crossover! Pra quem não conhece ou sabe, Hao Asakura faz parte do anime Shaman King, que eu por sinal amoadorodemais. Espero que não tenha ficado estranho, mas do meu ponto de vista acredito que o Hao caiu bem na história. Eu decidi usar letras de música nessa reta final, porque a história de fato já está chegando ao fim, o que aliás me leva ao seguinte pedido: eu realmente **preciso **que vocês comentem. Sei que a história ficou parada um tempão, mas preciso saber o que estão achando, até pra ter noção se estou indo numa direção legal ou se tô estragando tudo. Portanto, pleeeease, deixem reviews people! Estou cumprindo o que eu disse bonitinho, então sejam legais comigo! u.u

Aliás, **muito obrigado à estrela-chan, Sotam, Debs-chan, Shanthiyen e HimeRin **pelos reviews! Obrigaaaaado meninas!

Até o próximo capítulo galera! Beijoooooos!

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha pertence à Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**She's a Lady**

" _(…)_

_Now no more smiling mid crestfall_

_No more managing unmanageables_

_No more holding still in the hailstorm…"_

-o-o-o-

Fazia uma pálida manhã de sábado quando as grandes portas de vidro foram abertas. Silenciosamente, Sesshoumaru Inokuma deu alguns passos em direção à sacada _gourmet _do apartamento, ficando parado diante das muretas de proteção, o vento fazendo os longos cabelos prateados tremularem suavemente ao sabor do vento. Fosse porque sábados costumavam ser agradáveis por natureza, ou fosse porque realmente adorava o silêncio naquele momento do dia, ele manteve-se quieto, fitando o céu azul anil de forma pensativa.

Muito embora a visão lhe fosse agradável, ele não se sentia contente naquele dia. Foi automático para o homem pensar no sentimento de inquietação que lhe tomava os pensamentos e pegar o pequeno telefone celular dentro de um dos bolsos das vestes logo em seguida. Discou alguns números e rapidamente apertou o aparelho contra a orelha.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes dele desistir, guardando novamente o celular. Apoiou as mãos na mureta e perguntou-se porque diabos Rin estava lhe ignorando aquela semana. Tentou ligar para a garota algumas vezes, mas ela não atendia e tampouco lhe retornava. Quando pensou em ir até o apartamento dela deparou-se com a notícia da lua-de-mel de Inuyasha numa data crítica para a empresa, logo teve de se afundar no trabalho de tal maneira que tentar encontrá-la para saber o que estava ocorrendo tornou-se inviável.

Não era nenhum tipo de sujeito grudento ou algo do gênero, na realidade alguma coisa a respeito do silêncio da garota estava o incomodando, sentia-se estranhamente inquieto. Adorou ver a sinceridade dos olhos castanhos quando se viram da última vez, ou como os lábios rosados eram agradavelmente doces e macios quando a beijava, e de certa forma o silêncio vindo de alguém como Rin o perturbava um pouco. Jamais iria imaginar que gostaria de uma mulher como aquela, tão cabeça dura e curiosa. Ela estava longe do modelo de garota que o atrairia numa situação comum, fosse porque tinha respostas na maioria das vezes ousadas na ponta da língua, ou porque possuía uma personalidade que o encantava e irritava simultaneamente. Gostava muito de como conseguia conversar com ela sobre variados assuntos, ou como era encantador vê-la tímida, as maçãs do rosto rubras, os lábios avermelhados quando estavam próximos o suficiente para ele entender que o que mais lhe atraía era justamente o fato dela ser fora dos padrões.

Ali Sesshoumaru endireitou a postura, e deu mais alguns passos retornando para a sala de estar, ainda perdido em pensamentos. Deixou apenas uma fresta das portas abertas, permitindo que uma brisa suave entrasse no apartamento. Ao menos iria vê-la naquele dia... Era o casamento de Kagome e até onde ele sabia, Rin estaria lá.

Com esse último pensamento, Sesshoumaru decidiu começar o que tinha planejado. Já que teria de trabalhar por duas pessoas, era bom iniciar cedo. Por isso em poucos minutos estava com o notebook aberto, tão concentrado que só notou que a campainha tocava quando o som irritante interrompeu a calmaria do apartamento pela terceira vez consecutiva.

Os olhos dourados voaram para o relógio no canto inferior da tela do computador. Quem diabos iria aparecer tão cedo na casa dele?

Preferiu não pensar a respeito. Apenas levantou-se e caminhou em direção à porta, abrindo-a sem cerimônias. Quando viu quem era, não pôde deixar de sentir-se aborrecido, reprimindo um suspiro cansado.

Usando jeans, óculos escuros e saltos altos extremamente barulhentos, diante da porta dele estava Kagura Ito, o encarando com um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios pintados de batom vermelho. Em outros tempos teria sido agradável vê-la, mas naquele momento o homem arrependeu-se amargamente de ter atendido à campainha.

- Bom dia Sesshoumaru! - A voz feminina era animada, e só naquele momento o homem reparou que Kagura trazia dois copos de café na mão com o símbolo do _Starbucks. _

_- _Bom dia. - Limitou-se a responder, e se viu levemente irritado quando a mulher entrou na casa dele sem ao menos ser convidada, forçando-o a dar passagem para a entrada dela. Sem muitas alternativas, fechou a porta e a encontrou já colocando os copos sob a mesa de centro. - O que faz aqui tão cedo? - Questionou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Oras, Sess... - Ela sentou-se no sofá preto de couro e cruzou as pernas, bebericando o café. - Vim visitá-lo. Você não me liga mais. - Ali a mulher emendou a frase com um franzir de lábios.

Sesshoumaru encostou-se no batente da porta, a fitando sem emoção.

- Porque de fato não queria vê-la. - Foi seco, observando-a colocar os óculos escuros no topo da cabeça, prendendo a franja negra acima dos olhos castanho-vermelhados.

Kagura o olhou num misto de indignação e mágoa.

- Oras, Sess... Tivemos uma história. Passamos algum tempo juntos. E você não parecia arrependido no fim da noite. - Declarou, e todo o tom de animação perdeu-se imediatamente, dando lugar a uma voz macia e controlada.

- Kagura, foram apenas algumas semanas. Já tivemos essa conversa várias vezes. - A voz cortante de Sesshoumaru demonstrava uma irritação clara mesclada ao cansaço de ter aquela discussão mais uma vez.

- Não pode simplesmente usar as pessoas e descartá-las como se fossem lixo, Sesshoumaru. - Os olhos exóticos da mulher cintilavam raiva e mágoa. - Como acha que me senti?

Foi a vez dos olhos dourados se estreitarem de forma ameaçadora.

- Eu nunca lhe fiz promessas ou disse que teríamos algo mais sério, Kagura. Não me lembro de ter dado algum sinal de que iríamos levar isso à frente.

As mãos femininas começaram a tremer levemente. Kagura tomou um longo gole de café antes de responder, tentando aparentar calma ou mesmo continuar a conversa de igual para igual, muito embora o desespero começasse a aflorar em seus gestos e tom de voz.

- Mas você me trouxe aqui, nós passamos noites juntos. Nunca me disse com clareza que não me queria mais ou deu alguma explicação! - Num ataque feroz, a mulher colocou-se de pé, as mãos nas cintura fina.

Sesshoumaru manteve-se impassível, observando como Kagura conseguia ultrapassar todos os limites sem ao menos analisar se era cabível o que estava fazendo. De todas as coisas que se arrependia de ter feito, ficar com a mulher tinha sido uma das piores. Era verdade que Kagura era uma excelente executiva, talvez uma das melhores da empresa. Mas o que ela tinha de excelência profissionalmente, tinha de desequilibrada na vida pessoal. Nunca cogitou um relacionamento sério com a garota, mas a convivência acabou levando-o a se sentir atraído por Kagura. Num erro que tinha consequências mesmo após meses do "término", tinha se envolvido com a mulher, que obviamente não aceitava o fato de forma alguma.

- Kagura, não insulte a minha ou a sua inteligência. Está testando minha paciência e passandos dos limites. Não há mais nada para ser conversado, discutido ou mesmo ser colocado em pauta. - A voz pacífica e extremamente fria quebrou o silêncio. Os olhos dourados estavam opacos e distantes. - Gostaria que se retirasse da minha casa. - Finalizou, a mão já na maçaneta da porta.

Kagura respirou fundo, as mãos voltando a tremer. Comprimiu os lábios pouco antes de suspirar de repente, bufando.

- Certo, Sess. Desculpe. - Ela pegou o copo de café em cima da mesa, colocando uma mecha dos cabelos lisos atrás da orelha. Andou até a porta vendo um par de olhos dourados a acompanharem friamente. - Mas terá de suportar minha presença hoje a noite. - Disse, dando ombros.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, abrindo a porta.

- Eu a vejo todos os dias na empresa. Não é nada fora do comum. - Declarou, vendo os olhos da mulher se estreitarem. - Até mais tarde, Kagura.

A garota bufou mais uma vez, antes de colocar os óculos escuros e caminhar em direção aos elevadores, não deixando de sorrir quando estava de costas para o homem. Já tinha uma tática para aquela noite, não iria desistir tão fácil.

Sesshoumaru por um outro lado não sorria ou parecia minimamente contente. Ele fechou a porta e massageou as têmporas, voltando ao trabalhar. Tinha que fazer uma nota mental de utilizar mais vezes o olho mágico da porta.

-o-o-o-

Eu estava dormindo como um anjo quando um som alto, desesperador, alarmante e assustador começou a soar no ar como aquelas músicas chatas que grudam na cabeça da gente por horas.

Quando decidi ver do que se tratava, já que era impossível ignorar aquilo, descobri que meu despertador podia berrar como um recém-nascido e que eu de repente estava com uma vontade absurda de jogá-lo na parede mais próxima.

Mas pasmem, eu não joguei nada na parede, e nem voltei a dormir após ter suportado ferozmente a vontade de enfiá-lo na parede e pisar em cima logo em seguida. Eu sei, muitos milagres em poucos minutos, e tudo graças a Kagome. Fiquei de barriga pra cima na cama e encarei o teto, minhas pálpebras pesando toneladas. Dormir era tão bom. Kagome podia se sentir especial, eu não trocava meu amado sono por qualquer um.

Suspirei me espreguiçando e me sentei, coçando os olhos. Fiquei surpresa ao pensar como estava me sentindo (pasmem e fiquem boquiabertos): feliz por Kagome.

Quero dizer, não que estar feliz por ela fosse algo estrondoso, mas estar feliz àquela hora do dia sabendo que eu ia ter que ir à uma festa e entrar na igreja fazendo alguma coisa que eu nem sabia… Em outro dia qualquer já estaria praguejando. Mas hoje… Hoje eu me sentia agradecida que alguém estivesse ao lado de quem queria. Digo. Kagome gostava de Inuyasha e ele gostava dela, então estava mais do que certo os dois se casarem. Por mais que Kagome às vezes fosse irritante, adorasse fazer alterações sem permissão no meu guarda-roupa, tivesse um prazer mórbido e irritante em intervir na minha aparência e na minha vida amorosa, ela era uma boa amiga. Sei que soa estranho enumerar as coisas que alguém faz que não se gosta e depois dizer que isso faz dessa pessoa uma boa amiga, mas é a junção de tudo isso que me leva a concluir que apesar do meu mau-humor, minhas roupas e o fato de eu ser anti-social, ranzinza e todo o resto, Kagome nunca desistiu de mim. Nunca desistiu de me tornar alguém melhor, ainda que nossas concepções de alguém melhor fossem um pouco diferentes. Eu sabia que no fundo ela queria me ver feliz, então tudo bem acordar cedo por ela hoje. Mas só hoje. E que ela não me ouça.

Por isso levantei igual um zumbi e rastejei até a cozinha em busca de comida. Depois de tomar café, me preparei mental, emocional e psicologicamente para lidar com a pilha de nervos que Kagome deveria estar aquele dia. Liguei para ela e mesmo todo meu preparo não foi suficiente.

- RIN-CHAN! - A voz de Kagome estava mais alta que o usual quando afastei o fone da orelha. - Você tem que vir pra cá!

Pressionei o fone contra a orelha já receosa.

- Certo. - Decidi ignorar o fato de que era impossível Kagome falar num tom de voz normal ao telefone. - O que farei aí?

- Em primeiro lugar, vai me acalmar. Porque eu estou com medo. Digo. E se eu me enroscar na cauda do vestido? E se eu cair na porta da igreja _enroscada _na cauda do vestido? E se Inuyasha não estiver lá? E…

- Kagome, cale a boca. - Falei, e só notei que meu cenho estava franzido quando relaxei. - Pare com isso. Em primeiro lugar, você não é Rin Nakayama, então suas chances de cair vão diminuir em 100% porque você _sabe _andar de salto. Sua cauda vai estar ocupada se arrastando pelo tapete, e a não ser que você queira dar no pé, não vai acontecer nada. E se Inuyasha pensar na hipótese de não estar lá, eu cuido dele, pode deixar. - Prometi, me sentindo uma escoteira.

Ouvi a risada de Kagome no outro lado da linha e me senti útil pela primeira vez no dia. Trocamos mais algumas palavras e ela disse que Jakotsu também estava indo pra lá junto com Sango e o restante das damas de honra, todos iam se arrumar lá – "lá" era a casa de Kagome, para onde eu resumidamente estava indo alguns minutos depois, meu vestido no banco do passageiro tremulando ao vento enquanto eu dirigia pelas ruas movimentadas, em silêncio. Ao fundo alguma música tocava, mas eu não estava prestando atenção, já que meus pensamentos tinham se desviado para algo que eu vinha tentando evitar pensar ao longo dos últimos três dias.

Suspirei, o nome saltando diante de mim em letras de neón: Sesshoumaru. O simples nome me fazia sentir uma pontada incômoda de algo dolorido no peito que se espalhava por todo meu corpo e que me fazia desviar o olhar para qualquer outro lugar que eu estivesse olhando no momento, porque eu tinha medo de permanecer totalmente parada e a pontada tomar conta de mim por inteiro. Sei que decepções amorosas ocorrem com mais frequência do que imagino, mas não sei lidar com isso. É mais uma coisa que era novidade pra mim. Nunca fez parte da minha realidade esse tipo de problema.

Suspirei, maneando a cabeça. Aumentei o volume do som e tentei ocupar minha mente, embora tenha sido em sucesso. Quando cheguei à casa de Kagome, me esforcei ao máximo para melhorar minha cara e parecer normal, mas acho que não tive muito sucesso.

Entretanto o drama todo com Sesshoumaru ficou de lado quando eu me aproximei da porta já ouvindo uma mistura de vozes que em outros tempos e em outro dia teriam me feito voltar para meu carro e dar o fora dali o mais rápido possível.

Já na defensiva, toquei a campainha.

Atenção, o que eu vou descrever a seguir talvez seja forte para seus olhos. Foi para os meus, pelo menos. Porque acredite, ver Kagome com uma máscara verde na cara, deitada numa espécie de maca no meio sala, de roupão, com fones de ouvido, usando umas coisas esquisitas entre os dedos dos pés e das mãos, o cabelo enrolado com um monte de grampos, tomando um líquido laranja através de um canudinho pelo canto da boca enquanto estava deitada na bendita maca, foi um pouco forte para mim.

Não melhorou muito quando a cabeça de Jakotsu tampou minha visão subitamente. Dei um passo para trás pensando em correr, meus olhos levemente arregalados.

- OI RIN-CHAN! - E então eu fui empurrada para dentro da casa de Kagome, a mão de Jakotsu me agarrando para dentro da sala.

Continuei parada mesmo depois de ter sido jogada ali, e só percebi que estava agarrada ao meu vestido quando Jakotsu parou diante de mim, sorridente.

- Então, preparada para o dia de beleza? Kagome já iniciou! - Ele disse, todo feliz.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Isso é um dia de beleza? Está mais para a criação do novo Frankstein. O que diabos é aquilo que ela está tomando?

- Suco de cenoura. - Jakotsu ignorou minha piadinha.

- Eca. Qual a necessidade? - Fiz uma careta de nojo.

- Ficar com a pele linda e bronzeada. - E então Jakotsu fez um gesto totalmente afeminado, balançando os dedos em torno do rosto.

Continuei o encarando com a mesma expressão.

- Você tem sérios distúrbios psiquiátricos.

Ele girou os olhos, me ignorando.

- Você é um caso perdido Rin-chan. Mesmo bonita continua com essa língua ferina. - Ele suspirou, e então parou ao meu lado. - Mas mesmo assim eu gosto de você! - E então Jakotsu me abraçou, piscando demais para alguém normal.

- Também gosto de você. - Retribuí ao abraço, e então o encarei, séria. - Mas eu não tenho dinheiro, ok? - Dei uns tapinhas nas costas dele.

- Ai credo sua insensível! - Ele me largou e saiu andando e bufando.

Eu ri um pouco antes de acompanhá-lo. Por via das dúvidas resolvi dizer a Kagome que eu estava lá, por isso muito cautelosamente toquei seu ombro. Quando ela me viu ali imediatamente ficou animada.

- Ai que bom que está aqui Rin-chan! - E se inclinou para me abraçar.

Pensei em lembrar a ela que o Hulk poderia possivelmente confundi-la com algum parente com toda aquela coisa verde na cara, e que ela poderia me sujar com aquilo, mas preferi apenas abraçá-la. Quase suspirei quando notei que o que quer que fosse aquilo, estava seco e não tinha me sujado.

- Rin-chan, tem algo diferente em você. - Kagome disse, após se afastar. Os olhos azuis me estudaram.

Me senti nervosa na hora.

- Não tem nada de diferente em mim K-chan. - Bufei.

Mas ela não se alterou com minha brincadeira. Coçou o queixo e se aproximou.

- Está abatida e de olheiras. Por acaso não dormiu noite passada?

Maldita seja.

- Eu dormi feito uma pedra. - Menti, e imediatamente comecei a andar, seguindo o mesmo caminho que Jakotsu - Agora volte para seu tratamento de beleza que eu vou começar o meu. - Pisquei.

Kagome continuou me olhando desconfiada, mas deu ombros segundos depois e voltou a se deitar. Suspirei aliviada.

Segui o caminho que Jakotsu tinha tomado e meia hora mais tarde eu estava parecendo um cactus com bobes na cabeça. Descobri que as coisas entre os dedos das mãos e dos pés que eu tinha visto em Kagome eram separadores. Como eu descobri? Bem, Jakotsu tinha pintado minhas unhas e me enfiado esses troços também. E como se não bastasse, não sei de onde infernos ele tinha tirado uma câmera e agora se ocupava de me gravar, ignorando meus protestos enquanto eu girava os olhos.

- Dê um sorrisinho, Rin-chan.

Sentada na poltrona de Kagome, eu pedia paciência a Deus.

- Qual a necessidade de gravar isso, Jakotsu?

- É o _making-of _do casamento da K-chan! Temos que gravar tudo pra vermos depois!

- Certo, quem vai casar é Kagome, não eu. Então desligue essa porcaria ou pare de me gravar, estou parecendo um cactus. - Bufei.

- Não posso, já iniciei o filme.

- Então grave isso - E eu mostrei o dedo do meio.

Jakotsu fechou a câmera na mesma hora, indignado.

- Rin-chan, sua bruta, grossa e sem consideração!

Dei ombros.

- Eu pedi com educação.

- Insensível!

Nesse momento a campainha tocou.

- Vá atender a porta, Jakotsu.

- Você não manda em mim! - Ele bateu o pé no chão.

- Eu sei, senão você já teria jogado essa câmera dentro do vaso sanitário uns quinze minutos atrás.

Ele apertou os olhos castanhos pra mim, antes de sair marchando a passos pesados resmungando algo sobre eu ser terrível. Eu o ignorei, suspirando, e fechei os olhos. Diante do burburinho na sala imaginei que mais pessoas tivessem chegado, como de fato ocorreu.

Minutos depois Sango estava ao meu lado tagarelando feito uma matraca enquanto contava sobre os vestidos, e sobre como a igreja ia estar linda e mais um monte de coisa que eu parei de prestar atenção, até porque meu celular vibrando no bolso do meu jeans me chamou atenção.

Quando peguei o aparelho um nó se formou automaticamente na minha garganta ao ver o nome no visor. _Sesshoumaru._

Suspirei e guardei de novo o celular antes que alguém visse e porque eu não estava afim de atender. Eu me sentia tão... Triste. Eu realmente não estava preparada para aquilo, para o sentimento de angústia, de vergonha ou mesmo a verdade sobre o fato de que eu _sequer_ cogitar que Sesshoumaru tivesse outra pessoa. Era um mix de sentimentos que fazia com que eu afundasse na minha poltrona sentindo-me a pior das criaturas. Nem eu mesma acreditava no tamanho da minha estupidez mesclada à ingenuidade em mergulhar naquela aventura de cabeça.

- Rin-chan, que cara é essa?

A voz de Sango me fez fitá-la um pouco assombrada. Me aprumei na cadeira, cruzando as pernas.

- Que cara? - Arqueei uma sobrancelha, tentando disfarçar.

- Essa cara de enterro aí. - Jakotsu me apontou o _babyliss _que segurava. - Por acaso é por causa de algum _boy? _- Os olhos castanhos brilharam.

O fato dele denominar alguém como _"boy" _me fez esquecer que de fato eu estava triste por causa de um cara.

- Não é nenhum "boy", porque eu não estou com cara de enterro. - Mostrei a língua.

- Que mau humor. Isso porque o editor gostoso dela vai estar lá. - Sango comentou, ocupada em enrolar os cabelos.

Quase quiquei na poltrona.

- Editor gostoso de quem?! - Franzi meu rosto inteiro, incrédula.

- O bonitão. Ai, como é mesmo o nome dele, Jako-kun? Kagome disse…

- Esperem aí, vamos esclarecer uma coisa aqui! - Comecei, em pânico.

- Hao! - Jakotsu estalou os dedos, sorrindo e me ignorando. - Hao Asakura. Kagome disse que ele é um ar-ra-so.

Passei a mão pelo rosto, buscando paciência.

- Que bando de fofoqueiros intrometidos. - Resmunguei. - E eu e Hao não temos nada. - Rugi, já ficando irritada com toda aquela baboseira.

- Quem diria, hein, Rin-chan. - Sango riu.

- Hao é _apenas _o idiota do meu editor. _Só._- A olhei feio.

- Kagome disse que não pareceu isso.

- Kagome tem os mesmos distúrbios que Jakotsu tem, e você pelo visto também parecer ser portadora da mesma doença. - Respondi, azeda.

Sango e Jakotsu riram ao passo que eu os metralhava com os olhos, irada demais para rebater as piadinhas. Só me deixaram em paz quando chegou todo o resto das damas de honra, e tudo o que pôde ser visto pelo resto da tarde foram muitas mulheres andando para lá e para cá, ocupadas em depilar pernas, fazer sobrancelhas e toda aquela história pra ficarem bonitas.

E eu estava escondida dentro do banheiro, pensando se queria encarar Sango com aquele instrumento de tortura medieval chamado pinça, quando meu telefone tocou. Estremeci por inteiro e demorei um pouco pra pegar o aparelho, temendo o nome que ia ver no visor.

Franzi o cenho quando vi "Hao". Bufei, não acreditando.

- Alô - Já atendi mal humorada.

- _Como vai minha escritora favorita?_

- Estava muito bem até você ligar. - Resmunguei.

- _Linda e bem humorada como sempre. - _Hao me ignorou. - _A que horas devo passar para buscá-la?_

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- Horário nenhum. Vou no meu carro, tenho que dar carona para dois amigos meus e eu me recuso a andar de vestido na sua moto. - Rebati. Era verdade, Hao não tinha carro.

- _Ah, que pena. Então a encontro lá, Rin-chan._

- Não tenho muitas alternativas.

- _Fique bem bonita porque nós vamos sentar lado a lado._

- Tchau, Hao. - Disparei, e então finalizei a ligação. Idiota.

Saí do banheiro mais irritada do que quando entrei. Não melhorou muito meu humor o fato de Sango ter me torturado por alguns minutos fazendo minhas sobrancelhas, e quando fui para o banho, juro, estava uma pilha de nervos. Eu queria apenas ir para casa e me enfiar no meu sofá, comer muito chocolate e ficar no meu canto. Digo… Não era culpa de Kagome, Sango, Jakotsu ou mesmo Hao, é só que… A perspectiva de ver Sesshoumaru acompanhado com outra mulher depois de tudo que aconteceu, e ninguém saber nada e de repente todos acharem que eu tinha alguma coisa com Hao e não saberem de Sesshoumaru e…

- Rin-chan? - A voz baixa me fez girar dentro quarto rapidamente, me deparando com uma Kagome absolutamente deslumbrante.

Me esqueci de tudo que estava me afligindo por alguns segundos. Kagome estava trajando um vestido branco tomara que caia, justo no busto e na cintura e completamente rodado nas pernas, o tecido tocando o chão. Os cabelos estavam presos num coque delicado, enfeitado por presilhas cheias de brilhante com algumas mechas soltas caindo em torno do rosto dela, que parecia iluminado. Os olhos azuis já naturalmente chamativos pareciam ainda maiores e mais brilhantes.

Antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca, Kagome de repente estava chorando. Arregalei os olhos vendo a cena dela começar a soluçar, em prantos, _do nada._

- Kagome! - Chamei, me recuperando do choque e fui até ela, ajudando-a a sentar na cama. - Meu Deus, que houve? - Perguntei, preocupada.

Kagome respirou fundo para falar, secando as lágrimas. Só notei que ela não estava maquiada quando percebi que nada estava borrado no rosto dela.

- Ah Rin-chan, olhe para nós. Parece que foi ontem que usávamos o uniforme da escola, que andávamos de patins no parque e... - De repente ela estava chorando de novo.

Franzi o cenho ao percebi que Kagome estava morrendo de medo do novo passo que iria dar. De como namorar e casar eram coisas diferentes e como ela finalmente tinha percebido isso. E como de repente todo o peso de ser a nova "senhora Taisho" deveria ter o peso do mundo naqueles ombros tão fortes.

Suspirei, e segurei a mão dela.

- Kagome, preste atenção. - Um par de olhos azuis me fitou em meio à lágrimas. - Lembra de quando ficávamos imaginando o futuro? Bem, hoje eu sou a escritora que sempre quis ser e você é uma mulher forte, linda, e tenho certeza que vai ser a esposa que Inuyasha sempre desejou. Eu sei que dá medo mergulhar em algo novo e grandioso, mas você vai se sair bem. Nada disso vai apagar quem você era, você apenas está vivendo e formando a pessoa que vai ser. Então… - Passei a mão pelo rosto de Kagome, limpando o excesso de lágrimas, agora vendo um sorriso tímido no rosto dela. -… Apenas respire fundo. Isso é o certo a se fazer. Ok?

Kagome apenas maneou a cabeça e depois quase me matou num abraço quebra costelas. Eu ri, meio desajeitada, e retribuí. Muitos minutos depois eu saia do quarto com uma noiva feliz, confiante e alegre que foi entregue à Sango e Jakotsu enquanto eu ia me arrumar, o que aliás foi relativamente rápido. Tudo o que tive que fazer foi soltar meus cabelos dos bobes, e fiquei maravilhada de ver como eles caíram em grandes cachos macios por minhas costas, minha franja ficando perfeitamente comportada acima dos meus olhos. Depois de vestir meu vestido, um modelo mullet rosa-salmão com pedrinhas brilhantes distribuídas pelo decote decoração, eu estava pronta e constrangida em ver como minhas pernas e seios tinham ganho destaque.

Se não fosse Kagome, juro, eu já teria me mandado. Não foi nada agradável o escândalo de Sango e Jakotsu fizeram ao me ver, e tive que ser paciente aguardando eles escolherem minha maquiagem e tudo o mais. Só sei que, umas duas horas depois, finalmente, estávamos deixando uma Kagome que ao menos parecia mais confiante para trás. Nas palavras dela, "está tudo bem. Vejo vocês no altar daqui a pouco."

Sendo assim, eu dirigia pela cidade, agradecendo aos deuses a ausência de trânsito enquanto desejava à um Jakotsu especialmente irritante aquele dia uma morte lenta e dolorosa em pensamentos.

- Rin-chan, dá um sorrisinho. - Ele estava de novo com aquela câmera idiota me gravando.

- Não.

- Ahn Rin-chan, a Sango até gravou um depoimento! - E então ele ficou de joelhos no banco, virando pra trás. - Não é, Sango?

- Siim! - Sango, sorridente, mexia no celular totalmente relaxada. Quando a câmera a gravava, ela sorria. Estava com um vestido igual ao meu, com exceção ao fato de que ela era mais alta, tinha mais curvas e não estava nem um pouco constrangida.

- Já você... - Jakotsu voltou a se sentar, me gravando com desgosto. Estava decente aquela noite, dentro de um smoking preto elegante. -... Nem um sorriso.

O ignorei.

- Guarde isso, Jakotsu.

- Todas as lembranças de Kagome sobre você quando assistir isso será referente à sua ranzinzice e mau humor!

- Se continuar gravando, as suas serão sobre quando você tinha um nariz inteiro na cara.

Ele bufou, e virou para o lado. Eu sorri ao saber que Jakotsu tinha medo de mim.

- Ao menos me ajude com um título! - E ele voltou a me gravar.

Senhor Deus, por que testas minha paciência dessa maneira?

- Eu pensei em um ótimo! - Fingi animação.

- E qual é? - Jakotsu se inclinou em minha direção.

- Chama-se "guarde esse inferno de câmera ou você vai a pé para o casamento"! Que tal?

Depois dessa Jakotsu fez um bico enorme e desligou a câmera. Sango, no banco de trás, chorava de rir e quando chegamos à igreja ela ainda estava rindo. A ignorei, porque agora tudo o que eu pensava era que _ele _estaria lá. Eu estava evitando pensar a respeito porque sabia que ficaria exatamente do jeito como estou; tremendo a cada passo e tentando não olhar para os lados com medo de encontrar um par de olhos dourados me fitando. Mesmo com toda essa cautela, meu cérebro sacana parecia não querer cooperar, me fazendo pensar mil coisas: será que ele tentaria falar comigo? A mulher que estava com ele, será que sabia algo sobre mim ou… Sobre nós?

Aquilo fazia tudo que eu estava tentando trancar a sete chaves começar a querer se libertar. Quando estacionei meu carro eu já sentia meu coração disparado, e entrar na igreja pelos fundos foi uma dádiva divina que me foi concedida naquele momento. Mesmo assim, meu pânico não melhorou. Eu sabia que já havia muita gente na igreja, porque a quantidade de pessoas que estava chegando era absurda. Isso me fazia ficar meio enjoada, nervosa e trêmula, não só por Sesshoumaru, mas porque eu iria entrar primeiro que Kagome na frente daquela gente toda.

Decidi ficar do lado de fora porque minha crise de nervosismo estava me fazendo querer fugir. Me enfiei nos fundos da igreja e resolvi ficar ali até Kagome chegar, dando a desculpa de que estava muito quente lá dentro. Não era nenhuma mentira, tendo em vista que estávamos na transição de primavera para verão, mas o principal motivo era que, sendo a covarde que eu sou, sei que não suportaria ver Sesshoumaru ali, naquele momento, acompanhado. Eu tinha que pelo menos fazer algo por Kagome naquele dia tão especial pra ela, meu auto controle estava desgastado para ser testado daquela forma num momento tão importante pra minha amiga.

Por isso aguardei ali, encostada na parede gelada da igreja. Observei os vagalumes brincando na escuridão e como de fato estava mais fresquinho ali. Posso dizer que de alguma forma isso me ajudou, porque quando Sango veio me chamar eu me sentia mais calma.

Quando descobri que ia jogar pétalas de flores pelo tapete vermelho, me senti mais calma. Alguém tinha sido muito sábio em não me dar velas ou as alianças ou qualquer coisa mais importante que pétalas de rosas.

Quando me vi diante das portas da igreja, resolvi usar a filosofia dos pinguins de Madagascar: "apenas sorria e acene."

E foi isso que eu fiz. Parafusei meu melhor sorriso na cara e, ao lado de Sango, me concentrei na tarefa boba que era jogar pétalas de flores no tapete até Kagome entrar, sem olhar para os lados ou respirar mais do que era seguro naquela hora.

Dali em diante, me desliguei. Foquei na cerimônia, que, aliás, foi linda, e me emocionei quando o padre finalmente selou a união de Kagome e Inuyasha. Foi aquela festa, alegria, muito arroz e tudo o mais, e antes que qualquer pessoa pudesse me abordar, chamar, localizar ou algo similar ou parecido, agarrei Jakotsu pelo braço, Sango pelo outro e zarpamos.

Quase suspirei de alívio quando notei que tinha conseguido passar pela primeira fase intacta, e consegui manter um diálogo razoavelmente normal com Jakotsu e Sango, que comentavam totalmente animados sobre como a cerimônia tinha sido linda e como iam se acabar na pista de dança.

- E você vai conosco! – Sango sorriu animada para mim, toda feliz.

- Aposto que você vai passar mais tempo se escondendo de Miroku do que na pista de dança.

- Aquele pervertido não vai chegar perto de mim. – Ela bufou.

- Querida, ele estava babando litros em cima de você. E ele até que é bonitinho…

- Jakotsu! Ele é nojento!

- Ué, e o que isso tem a ver com a beleza dele?

Girei os olhos enquanto os dois se ocupavam de fazer uma lista de prós e contras de Miroku. Feliz por não ser o foco das atenções, dirigi em silêncio até o local da festa, um buffet muito elegante acompanhado de pista de dança com banda ao vivo.

Quando estacionei eu já sabia que estaria sozinha. E não foi só porque Jakotsu e Sango saíram andando totalmente compenetrados na conversa, foi porque quando encarei a entrada daquele lugar, eu sabia que não sairia de lá sem ter tomado uma decisão ou ao menos ter resolvido minha situação.

Bem, era eu e eu mesma. Quando fechei a porta do carro e acionei o alarme, respirei fundo.

Aquela era a noite perfeita para pôr tudo em ordem. Ou não.

"_(…)_

_Agora, nada de sorrir em meio a tristeza_  
><em>Nada de administrar o inadministrável<em>  
><em>Nada de ficar parado em meio à tempestade de granizo…<em>_**"**_

_**(Alanis Morissette – Guardian)**_

-o-o-o-

**N.A: **Oooolá pessoal! Como 'cês tão? Bem? Well, o que acharam do capítulo? Antes de mais nada, deixe-me explicar algo: eu realmente pretendia pular direto para o casamento e a resolução da relação entre Rin e Sesshoumaru, mas acho que a amizade da Kagome e da Rin merecia um pouco de destaque por tudo que elas passaram até aqui, querendo ou não a Kagome que iniciou essa coisa toda de mudar a Rin e tirá-la de casa. E eu também queria dar espaço para vermos o lado do Sesshoumaru em relação à Kagura. Então resolvi acrescentar esse capítulo, para no próximo poder focar todas as coisas que tenho em mente para essa festa… E eu tenho **muitas **coisas em mente, muahahahahaha!

Sobre as reviews, **MUITO OBRIGADOOO**! Fiquei tão felizzz! Gostaria muito que vocês continuassem comentando, até então acho que temos mais dois capítulos pela frente até o término da história e quero muito que vocês continuem opinando, okay?Obrigado à_ , Sotam, estrela-chan, jannie-sama, HimeRin, Shanthiyen, Debs-chan e Gessy Uchiha _pelos reviews! Vocês são demais, garotas!

Até o próximo capítulo pessoal, beijooos melecados de açúcar pra vocês!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence à Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**She's a Lady**

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_And tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, coming up tails_

_Heads on a silence apart…"_

-o-o-o-

Admito: fiquei alguns instantes plantada feito um cenoura no estacionamento, meus pés muito firmes no chão. Apenas minutos depois foi que segurei com força a alça da pequena bolsa que trazia comigo aquela noite, e me encaminhei em direção ao enorme local onde ocorreria a festa, meus pés se afundando no tapete de cascalhos que era a entrada do lugar por conta do salto da sandália - eu realmente odiava aquelas coisas, dane-se que empinavam áreas do meu corpo ou davam elegância, continuavam sendo desconfortáveis.

Bufei sozinha para o nada, me dando conta que estava com os nervos à flor da pele. Tudo bem que eu não era o ser mais equilibrado do mundo, mas eu sentia que era uma bomba prestes a explodir - eu estava _sentimental_, e admitir isso para mim mesma equivalia a entender que eu realmente estava chateada, algo fora do comum para minha realidade. Para ser honesta, a única pessoa que me chateava até bem pouco tempo atrás era Kagome - e eu costumava relevar as loucuras dela. Então encarar a entrada do salão, uma profusão de flores que ocultavam o que de fato havia lá dentro, fazia meu estômago se contorcer e meu coração palpitar rápido demais quando eu me dava conta que daquela vez o quadro era diferente. Enquanto tentava andar mostrando uma segurança inexistente, eu fazia algumas outras coisas simultaneamente: A primeira delas, é claro, era orar para qualquer divindade existente não me deixar cair no meio do salão feito um melão podre; a segunda era para que Hao tivesse uma dor de barriga que o impedisse de chegar sequer até a porta do banheiro - não era letal e duraria apenas uma noite; o que me leva ao terceiro pedido e explicação para desejar algo assim: eu teria que dançar com Hao como fiz com Sesshoumaru semanas antes. _Em público. _Diante de câmeras. E pior: daqui a vinte anos alguém veria isso. Eu nem sabia dizer se era constrangedor o fato de dançar com Hao ou o fato de _dançar. _

Choraminguei para o nada e olhei para o céu, vendo um manto de estrelas me observando. Suspirei e então, o mais discretamente que pude, terminei meu caminho e atravessei o portal de flores que era a entrada do salão, tentando me esconder atrás de um jarro particularmente grande - eu precisava me preparar para o que viria a seguir e queria olhar o local.

Me encolhi e coloquei apenas a cabeça para dentro, vendo o que me aguardava enquanto tentava me manter oculta. Dane-se se era ridículo, mas minhas pernas tremiam e eu tinha medo de entrar ali, por isso era bom olhar tudo com calma e atenção - as últimas cerimônias em que eu estive terminaram com minha pessoa correndo ou fugindo. Felizmente a arquitetura e organizaçãodo lugar me ajudava: as mesas eram dispostas nas laterais do salão, já que o meio era reservado para uma imensa pista de dança. Entre as pessoas que se moviam já dançando, eu pude vislumbrar a banda que tocava e uma sequência de corredores laterais que davam, provavelmente, num jardim. Vi Kagome comentar algo do gênero.

Analisei tudo e, inevitavelmente, tentei procurar vestígios de Sesshoumaru por ali, já sentindo minha frequência cardíaca num ritmo muito superior ao normal. Felizmente não vi ninguém.

- Vou ignorar a pose estranha e o fato de você estar se escondendo atrás de um jarro por conhecer seu histórico.

Dei um pulo e girei feito um gato no ar. Virei para trás, meu cabelo chicoteando minha cara, e encontrei Hao Asakura vestido num elegante terno slim preto, os cabelos castanhos e sedosos emoldurando o rosto masculino enquanto ele me encarava com ares de riso, encostado na parede que servia de base para as flores.

- Ah, é você. - Bufei, aliviada.

Segundos depois notei meu erro.

- Oh. - Hao abriu um sorriso de canto. - E quem você estava esperando? Que eu me lembre sou seu acompanhante. - Os olhos castanhos eram astutos.

- O convite não foi meu e eu estava esperando que você não aparecesse, para ser sincera. - Resmunguei, tentando me aprumar.

- Sempre tão doce.

- Juro que algum dia você ainda vai perder os dentes. - Prometi.

- Quando eu for idoso, certamente. - Hao retrucou, e então me estendeu o braço. - Pronta?

O olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- O quê?

- Oras, você é minha acompanhante.

- Explique a relação entre isso e seu braço estendido em minha direção.

Hao suspirou, e manteve o braço na mesma posição me olhando com um sorriso idiotamente cínico.

Apenas girei os olhos, enlaçando meu braço ao dele. Se fosse para entrar, que de preferência tivesse alguém me carregando, já que minhas pernas tremiam tanto que era arriscado eu cair. Com Hao ao meu lado, eu não cairia sozinha pelo menos.

Foi por isso que, acredite ou não, andei ao lado de Hao sem querer matá-lo pela primeira vez na vida, acho. Na realidade me foquei em tentar olhar para frente, meu rosto ganhando alguma cor quando notei que algumas poucas pessoas sentadas nas mesas nos olhavam ocasionalmente. Orei mais uma vez em pensamentos para chegar logo à nossa mesa, localizada mais para o meio do local.

Infelizmente Hao notou minha pressa quando eu quase o reboquei pelo braço tentando atingir uma velocidade que nos fizesse ir mais rápido.

- Do que diabos está fugindo? - Ele questionou, uma sombra de zombaria na voz.

- Apenas cale a boca e ande. - Falei, tentando sorrir enquanto na verdade grunhia.

- Seu mau humor é encantador.

- Continue falando e a promessa de que perderá os dentes se concretizará.

- Se eu sofresse metade das coisas que você me deseja. - Ele disse, quando finalmente chegamos a mesa. - Você seria procurada pela polícia.

Girei os olhos e me desvencilhei do braço de Hao. Quando me preparei para sentar, entretanto, notei que ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, as mãos nos bolsos.

- O que? - Perguntei, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Não podemos sentar aqui? - Olhei para a mesa e verifiquei se nossos nomes estavam lá.

- Rin-chan, deixe-me ensiná-la algo sobre festas... Você só senta quando estiver realmente necessitada... - E então Hao baixou o tom de voz, os olhos castanhos destilando astúcia quando se inclinou em minha direção para falar. -... Quando estiver bêbada ou tiver quebrado o salto da sandália. No seu caso, você sairia direto para um hospital, mas genericamente falando... - E então o imbecil piscou, rindo da própria piada.

Girei os olhos.

- Esse deve ser o mesmo momento em que somos expulsos da festa e eu sou presa por deformar essa sua cara feia. - Respondi, dando meu melhor sorriso sarcástico. Digo. Não estava em meus planos me acabar de dançar ou encher a cara. Se sóbria eu já tinha problemas, eu nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se eu ficasse bêbada ou algo do gênero.

- Bem, se quiser ficar sentada fique à vontade. - Hao abriu um sorriso de canto, me ignorando, e então os olhos dele viajaram pelo salão. - Eu vou explorar o ambiente. - E de repente tudo o que eu via era o manto de cabelos castanhos dele em conjunto com as costas masculinas. - Você vem?

Não respondi a princípio. Ponderei por alguns segundos se seria seguro ficar numa mesa sozinha, tendo em vista meu atual estado de fuga de Sesshoumaru e o medo que eu estava de encarar a situação toda.

Quase suspirei de desânimo e fui parar ao lado de Hao.

- Eu sei que você não consegue ficar longe de mim. - Ele deu um sorriso convencido.

- Sua sorte é que meu machado não cabe dentro da bolsa. - Resmunguei.

Hao apenas deu risada, habituado às ameaças constantes. Me peguei acompanhando ele pela festa, vendo que eu definitivamente estava por fora desse universo glamoroso. Hao já estava na segunda taça de_ martíni, _enquanto eu tinha me engasgado com a água que havia tomado quando pensei ter visto um vislumbre de Sesshoumaru entre as muitas pessoas que circulavam por ali.

- Eu estava com sede. – Resmunguei, quando o imbecil me olhou risonho, _de novo_.

- Ninguém disse nada. – Ele comentou, bebericando mais uma vez o martíni. Estávamos encostados num canto qualquer, observando as pessoas dançarem na pista de dança.

- Essa sua cara diz tudo. – Falei, monotonamente.

- Diga isso àquela garota que eu não paro de olhar com más intenções e que me ignora veemente. – Ele suspirou, os olhos castanhos fixos numa figura que se movia na pista, ocasionalmente nos olhando.

Arqueei a sobrancelha observando a garota, uma loira de olhos claros que claramente estava se insinuando. Ela se mantinha atenta à Hao e me olhava também, em intervalos curtos de tempo.

- Bem, o radar de idiotas dela deve ter apitado. Garota esperta. – Dei ombros.

Hao me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você poderia me ajudar.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha.

- A quantidade absurda de feromônios que vocês estão exalando poderia matar alguém intoxicado. Não vejo necessidade de ajuda. – Rebati, dando ombros.

Hao deu risada, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

- Rin-chan, não ajudar desse jeito. Preste atenção. Sabe por que ela está me olhando, mas não vem até a mim? – Ele comentou, os olhos castanhos fixos na garota, que agora se focava em balançar os quadris.

- Porque ela é esperta? – Respondi, vendo Hao me olhar enviesado. Não evitei rir, talvez pela primeira vez na noite. – O que? É verdade.

- Muito engraçado, mas não. – Os olhos castanhos de Hao voaram para meu rosto. – Ela acha que estamos juntos. – Ele concluiu, dando um gole na bebida tranquilamente.

Meus olhos quase voaram da minha cara.

- Ela tem algum distúrbio psiquiátrico. – Declarei, incrédula, e quando vi o olhar de Hao, apertei os olhos. – Nem pense em me usar seu idiota. – Rosnei, apontando o dedo para ele.

Hao suspirou, derrotado.

- Você bem que podia me ajudar. – Ele lamentou.

- Eu bem que podia acertar um chute entre suas pernas, também. – Usei o mesmo tom.

Hao riu de mim abertamente, me fazendo o metralhar com os olhos. Girei os olhos, rezando mentalmente para que Kagome e Inuyasha chegassem logo, já que a maldita valsa só ia ocorrer oficialmente quando eles estivessem ali. Por mim já estaria a anos luz daquele lugar, de preferência no meu apartamento, enfiada debaixo das cobertas. Eu queria muito dar no pé e sumir dali, porque embora a companhia de Hao não fosse ruim – pelo menos ele me distraía –, havia um pedaço vago da minha mente que fazia meus olhos varrerem o salão em busca de algum sujeito alto, de olhos dourados e uma beleza que me fazia perder o ar.

Reprimi um suspiro, olhando o chão do salão. Nos pequenos momentos em que eu me permitia pensar, me sentia tão diminuta e minúscula a ponto de quase me esconder debaixo de alguma mesa.

- Acho que encontrei uma substituta. – A voz maliciosa de Hao me fez erguer a cabeça, fitando-o. – Rin-chan, olhe essa mulher e me diga se não devo levá-la para casa para fazer a noite valer a pena.

- Do que diabos você está falando? – Franzi o cenho. – Que conversa pervertida é essa?

- Apenas olhe para frente.- Ele me instruiu, tomando um gole particularmente longo de bebida.

Fiz o que Hao mandou e, no instante seguinte, eu queria não ter feito. Porque a apenas alguns metros à frente, estava uma das mulheres mais bonitas que eu já tinha visto. Alta, usando um kimono vermelho justo ao corpo esbelto e sorrindo à toa, estava uma morena que realmente tinha todos os atributos para ser a acompanhante de Sesshoumaru aquela noite.

E de fato era. Mais deslumbrante do que ela, apenas o próprio Sesshoumaru, vestido num elegante terno slim preto grafite, os olhos dourados parecendo muito longe e atentos em se fixar nas mesas enquanto ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos, uma expressão séria incrustada no rosto. Por alguns breves momentos eu desejei que ele me visse. E que caminhasse em minha direção para que pudéssemos resolver logo essa maldita situação.

Mas como eu disse, foi por míseros segundos. No instante seguinte eu estava de costas, meus olhos esbugalhados ao me dar conta que, oh meu deus, Sesshoumaru está aqui. Socorro.

- Por que está de costas? – De repente me dei conta que Hao ainda estava no mesmo planeta que eu, no momento também de costas me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Eu… - Estiquei um pouco o pescoço e vi que Sesshoumaru agora estava de costas, junto com desconhecida. Aparentemente, eles estavam dando um volta. Inferno. Como eu ia sair dali? -… Acho que sujei meu vestido. – Sorri amarelo, repentinamente colocando a mão sobre a coxa para esconder uma mancha inexistente.

Hao arqueou lentamente uma sobrancelha.

- Rin, o que diabos você tem? – Ele evidentemente não tinha se convencido.

Senti meu coração martelar forte no peito. Pior do que esconder toda a história, era Hao _descobrir _toda a história.

- RIN-CHAN! – Uma voz alta, estridente e escandalosa me fez suspirar de alívio. Em outros tempos eu teria iniciado minha contagem até dez, mas ouvir a voz de Jakotsu me fez ficar aliviada e até feliz naquele momento. – Aí está você!

Jakotsu me virou pelos ombros, e então eu estava de frente para ele, feliz por ele ser alto o suficiente para ocultar minha presença. E eu até estava sorrindo. De nervoso e forçadamente, de uma maneira levemente preocupante e maníaca, mas sorrindo. Isso é, antes de Jakotsu e de Sango, que estava em seu encalço, finalmente reconhecerem o que Kagome havia denominado até onde me lembro como "editor gostoso."

- Oh. – Um sorriso maníaco e malicioso se desenhou no rosto de Jakotsu assim que ele vislumbrou Hao. – Rin-chan, me apresente seu amigo. – Os olhos castanhos brilharam, maliciosos.

- Correção: nos apresente. – Sango também exibiu um grande sorriso, os olhos femininos astutos estudando um Hao que tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Esqueçam a história do alívio. Oh Deus, você realmente tem que parar de testar minha paciência.

- Hao, esse são Jakotsu e Sango, meus amigos. Jakotsu e Sango, esse é Hao, meu editor. – Falei, sentindo que eu estava apresentando fogo e faísca e que no fim da noite estaríamos no meio de um incêndio.

- Prazer. – Hao maneou a cabeça educadamente.

- Prazer! – Jakotsu abriu um imenso sorriso.

- E aí. – Sango sorriu.

- Onde estão Kagome e Inuyasha? – Resolvi cortar a onda antes mesmo dela se iniciar, aproveitando para olhar em volta. Eu não estava mais vendo Sesshoumaru, alerta vermelho.

- Estão vindo. – Sango respondeu, ainda estudando Hao. – Hao-sama, você sabe a coreografia?

- Oh, tem uma coreografia?

Nesse momento meus olhos se voltaram para a cara de Sango e de Jakotsu, que sorriam de uma maneira totalmente animada.

- Sim! Rin-chan não te falou?

- Não. – Hao me olhou de relance, astuciosamente. – Que falta de consideração, Rin.

Nesse mesmo momento vi o vislumbre de Sesshoumaru e da mulher ali por perto, lado a lado. Pareciam conversar em voz baixa.

Olhei para baixo, usando meu cabelo para ocultar meu rosto por alguns segundos.

- Pois é, Hao. – Tossi, e então espiei pela cortina de cabelo. Eles estavam indo para o outro lado. – Tem. – Finalmente concluí, e então olhei para os três, que me observavam curiosamente enquanto tirava o cabelo da cara. – O que? Eu tenho educação. – Resmunguei, dando ombros. – Ou querem que eu tussa na cara de vocês na próxima vez?

Ninguém me respondeu.

- Vamos ignorar esse momento tendo em vista seu histórico. – Pela segunda vez na noite alguém falou do meu histórico. Daquela vez havia sido Sango, que tinha o cenho franzido.

- Que seja. – Limitei-me a responder, meus olhos esquadrinhando o salão.

Eu teria dado uma resposta mais dura em outra ocasião, mas a agitação na pista de dança me fez perder Sesshoumaru de vista novamente. Eu sabia que era ridícula a situação toda. Não era certo fugir quando na realidade o correto era conversar como uma pessoa adulta que supostamente eu era, mas a mulher que o acompanhava era tão deslumbrante que tudo o que eu queria e pensava em fazer era fugir. Mais do que nunca, eu me sentia realmente tola e completamente estúpida em ter me envolvido com um homem como Sesshoumaru sem ao menos ponderar qualquer coisa que fosse antes.

Algo coisa dentro de mim tinha se partido em mil pedacinhos.

- Pronto, já pedi pra banda tocar. Kagome e Inuysha estão chegando em cinco minutos!

Só ali me liguei que Jakotsu tinha ido falar com o pessoal da banda, que agora cochichava em voz baixa.

- Tocar o quê? – Meus olhos se esbugalharam. – E como você sabe que eles estão chegando?

- Bem, Kagome me mandou uma mensagem. – Jakotsu sorriu, totalmente feliz, e voltou-se para Hao. – Nos desculpe, mas não vai dar tempo de ensaiar.

- Sem problemas. Vamos improvisar, não é Rin? – Hao parecia se divertir imensamente com a situação toda.

- Nós vamos ter que dançar. Oh meu Deus. – Eu nem me preocupava mais em aparentar segurança e calma.

- Vamos gente, vamos para nossos lugares! – Numa animação que me falta descrições, de repente Jakotsu estava se posicionando no meio do salão para organizar as pessoas, que como eu e Hao, foram obrigados a se posicionar nas laterais deixando uma faixa livre no meio para os recém-casados.

E foi nesse meio tempo que tudo aconteceu. Eu estava inicialmente perdida, nunca gostei de muita agitação ou desorganização e até que estivéssemos todos posicionados nos lugares corretos, nos perdemos um pouco. Só não perdi Hao de vista – bem que eu gostaria -, porque ele segurou meu pulso para que não nos desencontrássemos.

Mas não foi isso que chamou minha atenção. Quando eu finalmente parei no lugar correto e endireitei minha postura, meus olhos encontraram um par de orbes dourados que fizeram meu coração disparar dentro do peito como se uma dose alta de adrenalina tivesse sido injetada em meu organismo.

Por alguns instantes o tempo congelou. E eu pude ver com clareza a intensidade abrasadora que Sesshoumaru me fitava, sentindo que por debaixo da pele meus ossos certamente estavam derretendo, já que tudo que eu ouvia eram as batidas ensurdecedoras do meu próprio coração. Minhas pernas estavam trêmulas e algo gelado girava dentro do meu estômago. Eu tinha me esquecido dos efeitos que Sesshoumaru surtia em mim.

Mas pude ver outras coisas com clareza além daquilo. E senti que tudo que eu havia experimentado nos segundos anteriores se partindo em milhares de fragmentos quando vi as mãos de Sesshoumaru e da desconhecida entrelaçadas. Mesmo àquela distância era impossível não notar a beleza deslumbrante dela, e como sorria parecendo extremamente feliz de estar ali.

Se antes eu me sentia diminuta ou frágil, eu nem tinha palavras para descrever a sensação que havia aplacado meu peito naquele momento. Eu nunca tinha sido uma pessoa de choro fácil ou mesmo de muita demonstração de afeto, mas naquele momento, se eu estivesse sozinha com certeza teria feito o papel de menina apaixonada que eu sempre havia desprezado minha vida inteira. Poucas vezes eu havia sentido algo doer tanto dentro de mim.

- Você está bem? – A voz de Hao foi como um gancho de volta a realidade. Só notei que ele estava próximo de mim quando olhei para o lado e o vi me encarando sem aquela sombra de zombaria ou astúcia típica dele.

Tentei dar meu melhor sorriso, ciente de que estava abatida.

- Sim. – Menti. Minha voz estava estranha aos meus próprios ouvidos.

Hao me encarou em silêncio, os olhos castanhos sondando meu rosto. Encaramo-nos momentaneamente antes dele olhar para frente.

O imitei e então, pela segunda vez na noite me flagrei surpresa, meu coração palpitando dentro do peito quando o quadro inteiro mudou novamente. A expressão de Sesshoumaru antes era neutra, seus olhos eram intenso, era verdade, mas eu não havia captado nenhuma emoção extra. Agora era nítido que algo estava o aborrecendo. Era visível como repentinamente a postura dele estava tensa ou como o queixo estava rígido, os olhos apertados e o olhar fixo e duro em… Hao.

Franzi o cenho e observei Hao momentaneamente. Ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada, tentando entender a situação.

Juro que quase quis sair correndo. Mas fora o fato de que alguém ligaria para o sanatório e que eu provavelmente cairia nos cinco primeiros passos, uma balburdia sem descrições se iniciou quando Kagome e Inuyasha entraram no salão, de mãos dadas e sorrindo. Tentei o máximo possível, juro, me focar neles e esquecer todo meu estúpido drama amoroso, mas não consegui desgrudar os olhos da figura evidentemente aborrecida e irritada que Sesshoumaru tinha se tornado. Os olhos dele eram fixos em Hao e, ocasionalmente, em mim, como se pedisse respostas de perguntas que eu sequer imaginava. Quando eu olhava a bela mulher ao lado dele realmente não conseguia casar as informações da maneira correta pra entender o que ocorria ali, e isso me irritou o suficiente para trazer à tona uma raiva que até então havia se mantido inerte.

Digo. Como Sesshoumaru ousava se incomodar com o fato de eu estar acompanhada de Hao, que era apenas um amigo e colega de trabalho, quando ele havia se envolvido simultaneamente comigo e com aquela bela mulher?

Senti algo correndo por minhas veias junto ao sangue. Talvez fosse indignação ou finalmente a concepção de que eu era apenas uma diversão, ao passo que aquela mulher queria casar com ele e por fim pergunta que eu me fiz quando entrei no carro daquele cara de lua idiota sem querer: quem diabos aquele homem pensava que era para brincar com meus sentimentos dessa maneira?

- Pessoal! – A voz animada fez todos olharem para o palco. Jakotsu segurava um microfone, e Kagome e Inuyasha, reunidos no centro do salão, estavam em posição de dança. – Vamos re-que-brar! – E num gesto que me fez sentir vergonha alheia, Jakotsu piscou para os caras da banda.

Foi nesse momento que os casais ficaram frente a frente e a suave melodia de "Wonderful Tonight", de Eric Clapton, invadiu o ar, um sinal verde para que a dança iniciasse. Olhando para qualquer outro ponto aleatório, eu realmente torci para que Hao simplesmente entendesse que eu odiava dançar e me deixasse em paz, mas infelizmente não adiantou de nada todos os meus pensamentos negativos.

- Vai ficar parada aí, ou vamos dançar?

O encarei ainda tomada pela súbita onda de raiva, e bufei.

- Que seja. – Resmunguei, fazendo-o me encarar com um quê de dúvida.

Sequer me incomodei quando nos aproximamos. Apenas me vi obrigada a seguir o típico protocolo de dança, onde Hao segurava minha mão e minha cintura e eu deixava minha mão sobre o ombro e a mão masculina. Não era sombra do que foi dançar com Sesshoumaru, talvez porque eu ainda sentia uma raiva absurda, meus olhos fixos na lapela do terno de Hao. Em algum ponto da minha mente eu já tinha feito a promessa de que iria vazar assim que aquela música acabasse.

Mas não foi preciso que ela chegasse ao final para que minha noite ficasse de pernas pro ar.

- Aquele cara de olhos dourados é seu namorado?

A pergunta de Hao me fez gelar. O encarei, vendo apenas o rosto dele olhando algo às minhas costas.

- Oi? – Meus olhos estavam arregalados.

- Eu perguntei se aquele sujeito que já deve ter me matado de variadas formas mentalmente é seu namorado. – Os olhos de Hao eram astuciosos quando ele me encarou.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Paramos de dançar e nos encaramos brevemente no mesmo instante em que a música se encerrou. Eu sabia que Hao tinha ciência de que alguma coisa estava ocorrendo. Mas eu não fazia ideia de por onde começava a explicação.

- É melhor ser rápida. – Hao quebrou o silêncio, e então sorriu de canto, olhando algo às minhas costas.

Quando me virei para olhar, Sesshoumaru estava atravessando o salão vindo em minha direção junto com a bela mulher, os dois numa aparente discussão.

Olhei para Hao novamente, mas antes que eu abrisse a boca, um "slapt" ecoou perto de onde nós estávamos. Olhamos para o lado e franzi o cenho quando vi uma Sango irada já andando a passos pesados na direção da saída com um Miroku esfregando o rosto atrás dela.

- Sango-chan, espera! – Ele acelerou o passo. – Você não quer mesmo ter um filho comigo?

Eu nem soube o que falar sobre a cena. Quando pensei no que poderia fazer, já que Sesshoumaru estava vindo, ele simplesmente surgiu ao meu lado extremamente sério, o queixo rígido e os olhos fixos em mim numa intensidade abrasadora.

- Rin, precisamos conversar.

- Nós vamos conversar primeiro, Sesshoumaru! – Arfando e parecendo irada, a acompanhante de Sesshoumaru parou ao lado dele, as mãos na cintura. – Você prometeu que iríamos tentar nos acertar!

- Kagura, já resolvemos tudo que tinha para ser resolvido meses atrás. – O tom de voz cortante e irritado me fez arregalar os olhos. Nunca pensei que poderia ver Sesshoumaru falar daquela maneira com alguém.

- Acho que temos uma DR ao vivo. – Hao zombou.

Ele atraiu a atenção de Sesshoumaru, que o metralhou com os olhos.

- Quem é você? – A voz usualmente grave e controlada estava levemente alterada, se parecendo mais com um rosnar.

- Eu quem pergunto. Afinal é você quem está me olhando desde que me viu, meu caro. – Hao deu um leve sorriso desdenhoso, sem se abalar com o tom de voz de Sesshoumaru. – Como pôde estar tão fixo em mim quando tem uma dama como essa ao seu lado? – Os olhos castanhos desenharam o corpo de uma Kagura que pareceu genuinamente surpresa por alguns segundos.

- Isso realmente não diz respeito à você. – A voz gélida de Sesshoumaru era impetuosa. – Contenha-se na sua insignificância.

- Tem certeza que sou insignificante? Você parecia preocupado em ver Rin-chan e eu dançando juntos. – Hao esboçou um sorriso de canto, atrevido.

- Hao! – Meu rosto estava vermelho, enquanto eu via ambos se encararem furiosamente.

Ambos me olharam, assim como a mulher.

- Rin, precisamos conversar. – Sesshoumaru repetiu, ignorando totalmente a presença de Hao, e então seus dedos longos se fecharam em torno do meu pulso. – Venha. – Ele deu alguns passos me guiando a junto a ele.

- Sesshou-

- Eu vou junto então! – A mulher, que até onde eu tinha entendido se chamava Kagura, se manifestou, me interrompendo.

- Kagura, isto está passando de todos os limites aceitáveis. – Ainda segurando meu pulso, Sesshoumaru olhou brevemente em volta. As pessoas felizmente pareciam muito felizes ou bêbadas, porque não reparavam em nós. – Acabou há meses atrás. – Ele declarou, parecendo aborrecido de ter que falar algo do tipo.

Os olhos avermelhados da mulher se encheram de lágrimas e raiva. Eu encarei a ela assustada e pra falar a verdade, sem reação. O que diabos se faz numa situação dessas?

- E a noite de ontem? – Ela soltou de repente, fungando de uma maneira exagerada. – Sesshy…

- Kagura, ontem você estava na empresa cuidando de um caso a pedido da presidência. – Os olhos dourados destilavam irritação. – Eu tenho controle de todos os funcionários que entram e saem da empresa, e a não ser você queira ser desligada eu acredito que seja melhor não me dirigir mais a palavra senão em ocasiões que envolvam assuntos corporativos.

Kagura imediatamente anuiu, os olhos arregalados. Ela deu um passo para trás, as fendas laterais do vestido que expunham as longas pernas tremulando levemente.

- Como você ousa…

- Cale-se, Kagura. Está verdadeiramente extrapolando todos os limites. – Sesshoumaru decretou, pela primeira vez desde que o conheço aparentando uma verdadeira irritação, a voz macia e controlada destilando um último aviso.

- Chega! – Berrei, irritada, e puxei meu pulso. Meu coração batia de uma maneira desenfreada dentro do meu peito e eu estava pouco me lixando se alguém estaria me ouvindo. – Deixe-me em paz. – Avisei à Sesshoumaru, e pela primeira vez na noite senti meus olhos úmidos, começando a marchar em direção à uma das saídas laterais.

- Rin! – Sesshoumaru me seguiu de perto, a voz baixa quando falou novamente. – Escute-me, por favor. – Senti a mão dele em meu pulso. Encarei os olhos dourados, intensos e impetuosos. – Preciso que me escute.

- Sesshoumaru! – Kagura fez menção de vir até nós, mas para minha surpresa e a de Sesshoumaru, o movimento dela foi restringido pela mão de Hao no pulso feminino.

Ele sorria descaradamente quando a puxou de encontro ao peito dele e enlaçou a cintura de uma Kagura perplexa.

- Você não quer se meter entre eles quando tem à mim aqui, não é? – Um sorriso malicioso riscou os lábios de Hao. Não pude ver a expressão de Kagura, já que ela estava de costas, mas certamente não foi uma reação negativa, já que no instante seguinte Hao a guiava em direção à pista de dança.

- Mas… Quem é você… - A voz de Kagura era confusa, ao menos de longe.

- Querida, não se preocupe. – Foi tudo que ouvi Hao dizer quando ele começou a andar com ela em direção à pista de dança. – A noite é uma criança. – E então ele piscou para mim, dando um sorrisinho malicioso. Vi Kagura olhar para trás incrédula e então observá-lo novamente antes dos dois se misturarem às muitas pessoas na pista.

Fiquei congelada ali com Sesshoumaru ao meu lado por breves segundos antes dele começar a me guiar em direção aos jardins, apressadamente.

- Sesshoumaru, me largue! – Rosnei, irritada.

- Preciso que me escute. – Ele limitou-se a me responder, na típica voz fria, passando pelo corredor comprido que como eu havia previsto, nos levava a um jardim. Imediatamente puxei meu pulso e o encarei irritada quando saímos, cercados por muitas árvores e grama verde. – O que diabos pensa que está fazendo? Quem você pensa que é? – Rosnei, irritada.

Sesshoumaru suspirou, segurando a ponte do nariz.

- Acalme-se. – Ele pediu, e então prosseguiu, mesmo diante do meu olhar furioso. – Kagura foi um breve relacionamento que tive. Nós trabalhamos na mesma empresa e não foi um término saudável. - Ele iniciou, a voz grave saturada de cansaço. – Lamento tê-la envolvido nisso, Rin.

- Não me interessa saber da sua vida. – Rebati, meus olhos úmidos novamente. Doía, e muito, ter aquela conversa.

- Interessa desde o momento em que você entrou no meu carro usando suas roupas esquisitas e me chamando de idiota sem ao menos me conhecer. – De repente a voz grave assumiu um tom terno que fez meu coração saltar dentro do peito. Encarei Sesshoumaru sentindo meu estômago se encher de borboletas. – Não diga que não interessa. – Os orbes dourados se estreitaram levemente. Sesshoumaru era tão frio que eu não tinha noção da profundidade do nosso envolvimento para ele.

- Você diz isso agora. Planejava me contar algo sobre Kagura? – O ciúme floresceu como uma flor. – Ela parece ser um passado recente. – Minha boca estava seca e meu rosto vermelho. Eu me sentia envergonhada, tensa, irritada e desesperada ao mesmo tempo.

- Não havia o que ser dito, você mesmo viu. Kagura é meu passado. Você, sua fazendeira teimosa, é meu presente. – Sesshoumaru deu um passo em minha direção, enquanto eu me inclinava para trás, sentindo a parede fria contra minhas costas. O calor do corpo masculino tão próximo do meu fez meu coração saltitar dentro do peito. – E possivelmente meu futuro. – Ali eu já não tinha reação. O corpo quente de Sesshoumaru se pressionou contra o meu e nossos narizes se roçaram brevemente, antes dele prosseguir - E eu não acredito que ainda não se deu conta disso. – A última frase foi um sussurro.

Nos encaramos brevemente, nossas testas coladas. Num daqueles instantes que nos filmes parece bastante piegas, eu soube que ele dizia a verdade. Eu soube que aqueles olhos dourados podiam dizer muitas coisas, eu tinha aprendido isso nos últimos dias, assim como também sabia que nós não fazíamos o gênero de casal que prolongaria aquela situação. Eu tinha visto Kagura de perto e, honestamente, a única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era encarar os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru e me deixar levar pelo o que eles diziam. Naquele momento eles espelhavam meus desejos mais urgentes e profundos, que eram, em primeiro lugar, beijá-lo. Em segundo… É, quem sabe estivéssemos no futuro um do outro.

Eu sorri e deixei minhas mãos se afundarem nos fios prateados antes de tomar os lábios de Sesshoumaru para mim. Me flagrei surpresa ao me ver saudosa de sentir as mãos quentes e grandes de Sesshoumaru deslizando por minhas costas até chegar aos meus quadris, ou em como a ondulação dos músculos dele dançavam sobre minhas mãos enquanto nos beijávamos. Nos breves segundos que nos afastamos para tomar ar, os lábios quentes de Sesshoumaru trilharam meu pescoço e ombro e ele mordiscou minha orelha levemente.

Prosseguiríamos por alguns bons momentos ocupados nisso, se do nada alguém não tivesse saído de um arbusto rindo a toa e berrando:

- OH MEU DEUS, ISSO VAI FICAR ESPLÊNDIDO NO MAKING-OF!

Não preciso dizer que alguém correspondia Jakotsu e que não, ele não havia se livrado da maldita câmera.

"_Vim pra lhe encontrar, dizer que sinto muito_

_Você não sabe o quão amável você é_

_Tenho que lhe achar, dizer que preciso de você_

_E te dizer que eu escolhi você_

_Conte-me seus segredos, faça-me suas perguntas_

_Oh, vamos voltar pro começo_

_Correndo em círculos, perseguindo a cauda_

_Cabeças num silêncio à parte…"_

_**(Coldplay – The Scientist)**_

-o-o-o-

**N.A: **Ok, vamos lá: não fiquem zangadas comigo, ok? U_u Juro que tentei postar mais rápido, mas a faculdade voltou igual um furacão acabando com meu tempo livre T_T E eu acabei demorando mais para conseguir terminar esse capítulo que, creio eu, deve ter sido um dos maiores que já escrevi até agora, porque eu precisava resolver pelo menos parte dos conflitos implantados até então. Não sei se vocês vão gostar, parte da demora foi também devido ao andamento do capítulo em si, não sei se ficou o que vocês estavam esperando, mas eu tentei gente, juro. Haha.

Então eu gostaria muuuuuuuuito mesmo que vocês deixassem reviews pra eu saber o que vocês acharam. Lembrando que o próximo capítulo é o último, portanto sejam legais comigo e comentemm! Haha.

Quero agradecer às pessoinhas lindas que deixaram reviews:

**Sotam, jannie-sama, Gessy Uchiha, Guest, Shanthiyen, Leticia, CyT, HimeRin, LuyCastro e Bruna-san! **Muitíssimo obrigado, meninas! A propósito, queria agradecer inclusive à LuyCastro em especial que me deu uma ótima ideia que possivelmente pode vir a ser usada, estou analisando, muahaha.

Beijo grande e até o próximo capítulo!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha pertence à Takahashi Rumiko.

-o-o-o-

**She's a Lady**

"… _I am moody, messy_

_I get restless, and it's senseless_

_How you never seem to care_

___(…)_

_When I'm angry, you listen_

_Make me happy it's a mission_

_(…)_

_It seems like I can finally rest my head_

_on something real_

_I like the way that feels…"_

-o-o-o-

Não preciso dizer que, após aquele escândalo de Jakotsu, eu o persegui pela festa inteira tentando recuperar a maldita câmera com uma mão, ao passo que com a outra eu tentava esmurrar o nariz daquele imbecil – em vão, diga-se de passagem.

- JAKOTSU, ME DÁ ESSA CÂMERA! – Naquele momento estávamos feito dois idiotas dentro de um corredor, correndo de uma ponta à outra.

- RIN-CHAN TÁ PEGANDO O SESSHY-DELÍCIA! NOOSSA QUE _BA-BA-DO_!

- Deixe de ser idiota! – Eu estava vermelha.

- Mas que amasso era aquele, hein?

- Você está me matando de vergonha! – Olhei para os lados, preocupada.

- E eu achando que você não tinha ninguém…

- Jakotsu… - Rosnei, vermelha, minhas mãos fechadas em punho.

- Rin-chan, o Sesshy tem pegada?

- JAKOTSU! – Minha cara estava vermelha, roxa, amarela, azul, um verdadeiro arco-íris. Aqueles malditos saltos estúpidos estavam me atrapalhando. – Pare de falar essas coisas, seu idiota! – Tentei acelerar o passo.

Jakotsu, na ponta do corredor rindo enquanto simultaneamente corria, limitou-se a rir.

- Juro que não conto à ninguém, mas me diga: ele tem ou não tem pegada?

Eu ignorei meus saltos e avancei em direção ao imbecil, que fez meia volta, me ultrapassou correndo para o meio do salão rindo feito uma cacatua fosforescente, enquanto gravava tudo e todos na câmera frontal.

- Jakotsu! – Eu tentava passar entre o amontado de pessoas, que nos olhavam e riam achando que estávamos zoando ou algo assim.

Jakotsu, que tinha colocado a câmera na função frontal, corria pela festa de uma forma maníaca sorrindo.

- Gente, olha só, a Rin-chan tá pegando o Sesshy! Precisamos achar a Sango! – Ele berrava para si mesmo na filmagem, enquanto eu, atrás, o perseguia feito o Hulk no meio da multidão. E eu de fato me sentia assim, eu seria capaz de trucidar alguém naquele momento.

- Jakotsu seu idiota, eu vou arrancar sua cabeça! Jakotsu! – Meu rosto estava vermelho e as pessoas me olhavam meio assustadas no meio da pista.

Como se não bastasse, para me ajudar, a música que iniciou fez todos se juntarem no meio da pista, alguém agarrou minha cintura e de repente eu estava num maldito trenzinho.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

- Rin-chan! – Descobri que quem estava atrás de mim era Miroku, que estava estranhamente animado. – Vamos dançar!

- Me larga, Miroku! – Berrei, irritada.

_Macarena tiene un novio que se llama_

_Que se llama de apellido Vitorino_

_Que en la jura de bandera el muchacho_

_Se metio con dos amigos_

- Apenas dance Rin-chan! – Parecendo um bêbado, Miroku remexia os quadris animadamente. – Depois podemos ver os patos de gelo!

- Patos de quem? Que diabo você andou tomando?

- Olha o Jakotsu e a Sango-chan… - Os olhos dele se fixaram em Jakotsu e Sango, que puxavam o grande caracacol que tinha se formado no salão dançando aquela maldita música. Àquela altura do campeonato eu já nem sabia onde Sesshoumaru estava. – Ela não é linda?

Observei Miroku com uma marca de mão num lado do rosto – e eu estava presente na hora que ele a "ganhou" – com os olhos vidrados em Sango e me questionei sobre a sanidade das pessoas com quem eu convivia.

- Só pode ter maconha nesse ponche. – Resmunguei comigo mesma, e então avistei os dois imbecis que chamo de amigos rindo e acenando para mim. Eu soube imediatamente que Jakotsu tinha contado algo a Sango quando ela olhou para mim, apontou o dedo e deu um berro abafado pela música.

Meu Deus, por que?

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosas buenas_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

Eu soube que era melhor dar logo no pé, eles não me deixariam em paz. Mas tentar me desvencilhar de um Miroku sob efeito de alguma planta alucinógena, no meio daquele caracol enorme de gente dançando Macarena não é uma tarefa fácil, juro que se eu pudesse abrir um buraco para sair no Japão eu o faria. E quando eu achei que eu tinha finalmente me livrado, esbarrei em Jakotsu que começou a me gravar enquanto eu tentava fugir, com Sango no encalço rindo escandalosamente. E tudo isso no meio da maldita pista de dança enquanto Macarena tocava no último volume.

- Rin-chan, por favor nos conte, desde quando vocês estão juntos? – Ele me seguia de perto enquanto andávamos no meio das pessoas.

- Não é da sua conta! – Berrei, e quando o vi me gravando, senti meu sangue queimar de raiva. – Jakotsu guarde essa maldita câmera ou vai registrar sua própria morte!

- Mas Rin-chan, somos seus amigos, você tem que nos contar!

- Eu tenho é que arrumar um jeito de sumir com os restos mortais de vocês depois que eu mata-los! – Bufei.

- Ai que violência para alguém que estava se amassando com o Sesshy-delícia. – Jakotsu estalou a língua.

- Jakotsu… - Fechei minhas mãos em punhos.

- Aliás! Sango-chan! Pede pra colocarem aquele holofote na Rin-chan, vamos fazer essa revelação épica com estilo!

Aquela foi a gota d'água que me leva à explicação do seguinte fato: a foto do casamento de Kagome foi um tanto quanto peculiar.

No meio, claro, estava Kagome junto à Inuyasha. Ao lado de Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru e demais pessoas da família Inokuma e amigos, todos compactados, o que se repetia ao lado da Kagome. E é aí que chegamos à peculiaridade: no meio da testa de Jakotsu, que estava ao meu lado, havia um galo, assim como a orelha de Sango, inchada e vermelha.

Segundos antes do flash nos cegar, murmurei para os dois:

- Eu avisei.

É claro que depois daquele escândalo todo foi impossível manter minha relação com Sesshoumaru oculta. Kagome descobriu tudo logo em seguida, assim como todas as pessoas num raio de 10km naquele maldito lugar naquela noite. Juro que eu nunca senti um desejo tão grande de ser um avestruz ou de ser uma serial killer (tudo isso simultaneamente), porque chegou a um ponto da noite em que todos falavam mais de nós dois do que dos noivos que, aliás, apenas riam e nos zoavam em todas as oportunidades possíveis, pelo menos até a hora de irem embora para a lua-de-mel. Inuyasha também ganhou um galo, diga-se de passagem. Mas não fui eu, juro.

Quanto à Sesshoumaru, não sei como, mas ele apenas mantinha-se impassível bebericando a bebida dele, o braço em torno dos meus ombros. Depois de fazer sala e ser motivo da conversa de nossos amigos e colegas, decidimos ir embora, não antes de ver Hao e Kagura enroscados num cantinho do jardim, algo que me fez rir e provocou um arquear de sobrancelhas de Sesshoumaru.

De tudo que aconteceu comigo até esse casamento ocorrer – finalmente acabou, amém, que Deus abençoe esse padre –, eu posso dizer que conhecer o irmão mais velho de Inuyasha realmente trouxe uma Rin nova à tona, com desejos, sonhos e por que não, perspectivas novas para o futuro.

Dentro do meu carro, com Sesshoumaru ao meu lado, eu sorri, sentindo o vento bagunçar meus cabelos.

A noite, afinal, tinha atingido seu propósito: eu tinha resolvido minha vida.

-o-o-o-

_Alguns meses depois…_

Fazia uma noite estrelada. E eu sabia que fazia uma noite estrelada porque acima de mim um manto negro e brilhante se estendia como um verdadeiro tapete negro, de uma maneira que eu sequer conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Está gostando?

A voz grave e macia me fez desviar os olhos do céu a muito custo para que eu pudesse fitar o rosto de Sesshoumaru Inokuma, que, deitado ao meu lado, também olhava o céu. Eu podia ver o perfil perfeitamente bem feito do rosto dele.

- Muito. – Sorri abertamente.

Sesshoumaru girou a cabeça de forma que seus olhos dourados encontraram os meus, fitando-me com intensidade. Abaixo do céu e no meio do oceano, havíamos apenas nós dois deitados numa espreguiçadeira extremamente confortável e macia que nos mantinha perto o suficiente para que eu pudesse me inclinar para dar um selinho nele, como eu fiz no instante seguinte , voltando ao meu lugar em seguida, me esticando feito um gato na espreguiçadeira.

Nos entreolhamos por alguns instantes, antes de eu rir, pensando em como minha vida tinha mudado bastante naqueles meses.

Sesshoumaru, me observando, arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Qual é a graça?

Girei, ficando de frente para ele. Ao nosso redor, o mar, silencioso, também parecia querer escutar o que eu tinha a dizer. Apenas o leve balançar do mar fazia a lancha onde estávamos se agitar suavemente.

- Você nunca imaginou que aquela garota de roupas esquisitas que entrou no seu carro sem querer ia ser sua futura namorada. – Abri um sorrisinho.

Uma sombra de zombaria passou pelo rosto bem feito de Sesshoumaru quando ele apoiou a cabeça em um dos braços.

- Devo concordar. Nunca pensei que ia namorar… - De repente ele estendeu a mão, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha. Eu sorri quando ele deixou o dorso da mão passar por minha bochecha. -… Uma fazendeira.

Fechei a cara na hora, enquanto Sesshoumaru abria um sorriso de canto.

- Você nunca vai esquecer isso. – Bufei.

- Realmente. – Ele concordou, dando um leve risada.

- Mas é um cara de lua mesmo. – Fiz um bico enquanto o ouvia rir de leve.

Girei os olhos, e voltei a olhar o céu. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido ao longo daqueles três meses. Além de oficializar minha relação com Sesshoumaru, eu tinha finalmente publicado meu livro que, para minha surpresa, tinha alcançando o primeiro lugar dos livros mais vendidos do ranking do _New York Times, _algo inédito ao longo da minha carreira. Eu, que nunca tinha aparecido publicamente para meus leitores, agora tinha uma sessão de autógrafos marcada dali a dois dias, e a mera ideia de mostrar meu rosto, de me... Expor, fazia meu estômago se contorcer desconfortavelmente. Eu sempre fui tímida. Sinceramente a, ideia me fazia querer me esconder dentro do banheiro para o resto da eternidade.

- Pare de pensar sobre isso, Rin. – A voz grave me fez olhar um Sesshoumaru que tinha se apoiado sobre o cotovelo, me observando.

Soltei um suspiro e me sentei em posição de lótus, o vento bagunçando meus cabelos.

- E se eles não gostarem de mim? – Encolhi os ombros.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se também, e estendeu a mão em direção ao meu rosto, acariciando-o.

- Duvido que alguém não possa gostar de você. – Ele murmurou, voz grave tomada por uma ternura incrível, a e então segurou minha mão, beijando meus dedos suavemente. Eu senti meu coração pular dentro do peito. – Não seja tão exigente consigo mesma. Seus livros sempre são bem recebidos.

- Mas eu nunca apareci antes… - Eu ainda me sentia exasperada. -… Eu nem tenho uma assinatura. – Arriei os ombros.

Sesshoumaru segurou meu queixo e me fez encará-lo, de forma que eu pude ver absolutamente de perto o quanto o dourado daqueles olhos era lindo.

- Você não tem com o que se preocupar, pequena. – Sesshoumaru murmurou, num tom que fez meus nervos, antes a flor da pele, se acalmarem imediatamente. Eu amava quando ele me chamava daquela maneira. Minha boca se abriu num sorriso. – Apenas seja quem você é. Não há o que temer se seguir esse conselho.

Meu sorriso se alargou ao passo que eu colocava minha mão sobre as dele, que tinham envolvido meu rosto suavemente.

- Verdade?

Sesshoumaru deslizou os polegares pelas laterais do meu rosto de forma lenta, os olhos estudando-me com ternura.

- Quando não é infantil, ou teimosa ou birrenta, ou… - Ele não concluiu a frase, um sorriso tomando os lábios bem feitos diante da minha expressão. -… Uma fazendeira…

Ali eu amarrei a cara, ao passo que Sesshoumaru me envolvia entre os braços dele, me fazendo ficar sob as pernas masculinas instantes depois. Desde que tínhamos assumido nossa relação, era muito mais comum vê-lo sorrir ou rir, ainda que ele fizesse isso apenas quando estávamos sozinhos e de uma maneira discreta.

- Rin… - As mãos firmes de Sesshoumaru tinham envolvido minha cintura, ao passo que eu tinha envolvido meus braços no pescoço dele. -… Apenas fique tranquila. Você vai se sair bem. – Os dedos dele deslizaram por minhas bochechas.

Aquelas palavras surtiram efeito. Eu abri um sorriso imenso, observando como aqueles olhos dourados pareciam ler minha alma e deixei meu rosto ficar sobre o ombro masculino enquanto o abraçava.

Era incrível como Sesshoumaru parecia ter meu manual de instruções. Éramos opostos em muitos aspectos, aqueles meses juntos me mostraram isso. Apesar disso, Sesshoumaru sabia lidar perfeitamente com meu jeito estabanado e minhas manias, e eu realmente conseguia driblar todas aquelas muralhas que ele colocava em torno de si mesmo, conseguindo ver um lado que nem todos conheciam e que era encantador o suficiente para que eu entendesse o porque de eu estar com ele. Claro, nós discutíamos como qualquer casal normal, algo que era corriqueiro justamente por sermos diferentes. Para compensar, porém, havia outros pontos da nossa relação que eram ótimos. Ter alguém que curtia as mesmas músicas ou gostos similares era inquestionavelmente bom, mas ter alguém com coisas novas para mostrar era incrível. Em três meses eu viajei, conheci e vivenciei muitas experiências memoráveis que me fizeram encarar as coisas de maneira diferente.

Não era raro, entretanto, eu me sentir vulnerável e insegura, ainda que houvesse mais coisas boas do que ruins para contabilizar. É que… Não havia como negar, éramos pessoas opostas, bastava analisar a forma como nos conhecemos para perceber. Quando eu via aquelas mulheres lindas na empresa dos Inokuma, nos seus vestidos de marca e saltos imensos, ao passo que eu não abria mão do meu jeans ou dos meus all stars, eu realmente me sentia uma mendiga inserida no lugar errado. O próprio Sesshoumaru era um exemplo, eu o achava inteiramente lindo dentro de qualquer terno que ele colocasse, e simultaneamente me questionava com frequência se eu também não deveria mudar.

Foi nesse ponto que simplesmente entendi tudo num "click". O que tinha nos aproximado era justamente o era o fato de sermos opostos. E isso aconteceu num dia qualquer, numa sexta-feira perfeitamente normal. Eu estava pegando a calda para o pote de sorvete que tomávamos aquela noite e de repente me toquei que, oh meu Deus, eu estava dividindo um pote de sorvete com Sesshoumaru Inokuma. Mais: ele estava confortavelmente acomodado no meu sofá velhinho, assistindo "_E o vento levou" _sem parecer sem incomodar com qualquer coisa senão minha demora – Sesshoumaru adorava me perturbar.

E foi aí que eu desencanei da história toda. Se eu fosse como as mulheres que ele convivia eu não seria… Eu. Então tinha compreendido com algum custo, depois de muito me "auto-tormentar", que eu não precisava mudar. Nem por Sesshoumaru e nem por ninguém. Bastava eu ser quem eu de fato deveria ser e tudo estaria certo, caso contrário não teria conquistado o que tinha nos dias atuais.

- Você tem os melhores conselhos. – Murmurei, afastando meu rosto para fitar o de um Sesshoumaru cuja sobrancelha tinha se arqueado com minha declaração. Não evitei rir. – É verdade, não estou zoando.

- Se você diz… - E então as mãos dele deslizaram por minhas costas, por debaixo do tecido da blusa que eu usava. -… Posso aconselhar sem receio que as estrelas também são lindas vistas da cama do primeiro andar. Deveríamos ir para lá. – Os olhos dourados ganharam um lampejo de malícia.

Deslizei as mãos pelos ombros largos, não evitando sorrir de forma tola.

- Esse é um bom conselho.

Sesshoumaru também sorriu, antes de me puxar para os braços dele, onde eu sempre e inevitavelmente perdia noção do tempo e da realidade.

-o-o-o

Fazia uma manhã ensolarada, era primavera, as flores enfeitavam a rua e os passarinhos cantavam animadamente. Tudo estava lindo e maravilhoso.

Lindo e maravilhoso uma ova. Atrás de uma prateleira de livros, eu me escondia. E quando digo esconder, digo esconder e pensar seriamente na hipótese de sair correndo e berrando para bem longe dali, porque nem flores, nem passarinhos ou primavera estavam me ajudando naquele maldito dia.

- Minha cara Rin, se você estiver pensando em fugir devo adverti-la de não conseguirá. – Como sempre ocorria, Hao surgiu do nada, aquele sorriso astucioso no canto da boca.

Quase pulei de susto, girando no ar feito uma maníaca.

- Hao! – Exclamei, ofegante, e soltei o ar que aprisionei nos pulmões pelo susto, o metralhando com os olhos em seguida. – Não me assuste assim, seu idiota!

Hao apenas riu, como de praxe. Aquele dia ele estava elegante, usando jeans e uma camisa social, os cabelos castanhos emoldurando o rosto masculino.

- Estou apenas me certificando de que a escritora estará presente na sessão de autógrafos.

Cruzei os braços, emburrada.

- Eu estarei.

- Então melhore essa cara. Sabe sorrir? É só esticar os cantos da boca.

Mostrei o dedo do meio à Hao, que apenas deu ombros, risonho.

- Incrível como você consegue ser delicada e amável.

Girei os olhos.

- Não estou com paciência hoje.

- Notei. Mas terá de ser receptiva com seus leitores. – Ele assumiu um ar mais sério, e então colocou as mãos nos bolsos, parecendo relaxado. – Eu sei que é assustador, já que você publicou os demais livros no anonimato, mas eles vão gostar de você.

Suspirei, observando um Hao risonho. Ele tinha se tornado um bom amigo.

- Será? – Eu tentava respirar de uma maneira que não sufocasse, como eu achava que ia ocorrer a qualquer momento.

- Bem, você não tem nenhuma serra elétrica, arma, machado ou as coisas bizarras que você costuma dizer que não cabem na sua bolsa, já é um passo para não assustar as pessoas. – Ele mesmo deu risada da própria piada.

Ajeitei os óculos escuros na ponte do nariz, girando os olhos.

- Você não está vendo, mas por trás dos óculos estou girando os olhos.

- Oh, eu sei. – Ele piscou, e então estendeu o braço para consultar as horas no relógio de pulso. – Estamos no tempo limite. Vamos Rin-chan. – Ele estendeu o braço agora num gesto de apoio.

Hesitei.

- Acho que vou vomitar.

Hao girou os olhos e enlaçou o braço no meu.

- Não, você não vai. Apenas sorria e acene, você vai ver como as pessoas vão acha-la incrível e isso vai passar. Agora sorria e fique decente para que nossas fotos fiquem legais.

O olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Você é terrível.

- Não, querida, eu sou o editor da melhor escritora da atualidade. – E então ele piscou, antes de caminharmos até o local onde ocorreria a sessão.

E eu devo dizer que todo e qualquer medo que eu havia sentido nos dias anteriores tinha sido sem qualquer razão racional, já que as pessoas simplesmente tinham me adorado. Não havia palavras para dizer o quanto eu me sentia feliz, satisfeita e orgulhosa de mim mesma e do meu trabalho quando dei o último autografo, agradecendo mentalmente à Sesshoumaru pela infinita paciência de me ajudar a criar uma assinatura decente.

Hao, que tinha se encarregado de me dar apoio moral, já que todos meus amigos e namorado estavam trabalhando e o evento tinha sido à tarde, parou ao meu lado e me encarou com a típica expressão de "eu disse".

- E então? – Ele encarava as pessoas indo embora, algumas acenando animadas para mim.

- Foi… Legal. – Admiti, meio encabulada.

Hao sorriu, concordando num manear de cabeça.

- "Agora tragam-me o horizonte…" – Hao sorriu, citando a famosa frase de Jack Sparrow enquanto eu ria. – Ou champanhe, também serve. – Acrescentou, segundos depois.

- Você não presta. – Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Hao deu ombros, passando os dedos pelos cabelos.

- Querida, é por isso mesmo que você me adora. Agora… - Ele consultou novamente as horas no relógio de pulso. – Vamos, temos um jantar para ir.

Arregalei os olhos. Eu tinha marcado de ver todos que não tinham ido me ver à noite.

- Eu já tenho compromisso, Hao.

- Eu sei. Estamos falando do mesmo jantar que você não me convidou, diga-se de passagem.

Lancei as mãos para o alto me espreguiçando, antes de começarmos a sair da livraria.

- Sem drama. Você geralmente nem precisa de um convite.

- Por isso mesmo irei relevar isso.

Eu ri, girando os olhos.

- Vai levar Kagura?

- Nope.

- Achei que estavam juntos.

Hao passou a mão pelos cabelos, os bagunçando.

- Nunca daria certo entre nós. De mulheres loucas na minha vida, já basta você e a Anna.

Abri um sorriso de canto quando chegamos ao estacionamento.

- Namorada nova?

- Digamos que sim. – Ele já estava buscando as chaves da moto nos bolsos.

- Leve-a essa noite.

Hao já estava colocando o capacete quando me encarou, dando ombros.

- Pode deixar. – Ele montou na moto.

- Hao? – Chamei, antes dele girar a chave na ignição.

Hao voltou-se para me olhar, ajeitando as luvas nas mãos.

- Obrigado. – Eu sorri.

- Pelo o que? – A voz dele era risonha.

- Por tudo.

Hao ficou alguns segundos me encarando, antes de apenas fazer um "v" de vitória com os dedos e ligar a moto, indo embora. Dei ombros e rumei para meu carro.

Fui para casa tomar um banho e, conforme havia combinado, Sesshoumaru foi me buscar para irmos para o apartamento de Kagome e Inuyasha, onde todos nos encontraríamos. Quando a campainha tocou e eu o vi, não pude deixar de pular nos braços dele o abraçando forte já no corredor, sentindo-me absolutamente contente. Senti os braços de Sesshoumaru ao meu redor e quando me afastei, havia um sorriso imenso na minha boca.

- Foi incrível! – Exclamei, animada.

Sesshoumaru acariciou meu rosto suavemente, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – Ele deu um sorriso de canto. – Estou orgulhoso de você, fazendeira.

Girei os olhos enquanto o via sorrir com zombaria. Eu já nem ligava mais.

- Obrigado por… Ter me incentivado. – Não pude deixar de dizer, meu rosto ganhando cor. Era verdade, os meses de edição final do livro tinha sido desgastantes e Sesshoumaru tinha sido firme em me incentivar. – Amo você.

Os olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru sondaram meu rosto antes dele murmurar, de uma forma terna:

- Também amo você.

Ficamos alguns segundos parados no meio do corredor apreciando a sensação leve, calma e singela que aquilo nos passava, pelo menos até eu me lembrar que estávamos atrasados. Corri para trancar a porta e meia hora depois estava sendo recepcionada por uma Kagome que quase me matou num abraço sufocante, dizendo que estava ansiosa para saber como tinha sido a sessão.

- Se você parar de tentar me matar eu juro que conto. – Resmunguei, massageando o pescoço.

Ela apenas deu ombros, dizendo para eu largar de ser ranzinza antes de fechar a porta e me fazer entrar junto com Sesshoumaru. Jakotsu, Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha já estavam lá, todos reunidos na sala conversando. Quando me viu, Jakotsu se pendurou em meu pescoço junto com Sango enquanto caíamos os três esparramados no sofá. Resmunguei mais uma vez antes deles simplesmente me ignorarem e me fazerem contar cada detalhe da tarde, pelo menos até Hao chegar junto com Anna. Foi outro alvoroço quando ele apresentou a loira de olhos castanhos extremamente reservada, mas muito bonita e inteligente. Parecia uma modelo e não pude deixar de fazer um joinha para ele, em aprovação. Em um gesto típico de Hao, ele deu uma piscadinha.

No todo foi uma ótima noite. Jantamos na imensa mesa da cozinha igualmente gigante de Kagome, que parecia muito satisfeita com os elogios feito à comida dela, que realmente estava ótima. Depois fizemos um mutirão e a ajudamos a lavar e secar a louça. Mais tarde, quando voltamos para a sala, descobri que todos tinham comprado um exemplar do meu livro e levado para eu assinar, algo que me constrangeu, surpreendeu e tocou também. Com exceção de Sesshoumaru, que deu ombros dizendo que já tinha o dele em casa assinado e guardado, todos levaram os seus.

- Ai que assinatura divina! – Jakotsu abraçou o livro contra o peito. – Essa capa e essa assinatura merecem ser transformados num quadro. – Ele suspirou.

- Créditos ao Hao pela capa. – Dei ombros.

- Hao-sama, essa capa ficou maravilhosa! Você é fantástico! – Jakotsu não escondia de ninguém o quanto supostamente era interessado em Hao.

- Oh, obrigado. – Hao deu um leve sorriso, habituado. Ele tinha uma cara de pau tão absurda que sequer ligava mais para Jakotsu falando aquelas coisas.

Não pude evitar de dar risada, me recostando no sofá enquanto me aninhava à Sesshoumaru, que conversava com Inuyasha. Observei meus amigos, um por um, e pensei no quanto as coisas tinham mudado.

Miroku e Sango estavam sentados na ponta do sofá, também abraçados. Depois de muitas discussões, briguinhas toscas e intervenções de Kagome e Jakotsu, eles estavam se acertando. Inuyasha e Kagome, sentados lado a lado, tinham um casamento harmonioso apesar de brigarem ocasionalmente. No geral, eu sempre os via feliz. Hao e Anna também estavam aninhados no sofá, ele comentava alguma coisa com ela ao passo que segurava a mão feminina, provavelmente prometendo alguma coisa. Eu gostava de Hao, ele me irritava bastante, mas era um bom amigo. Sesshoumaru não tinha muita simpatia por ele pelo alto teor de cara de pau de Hao, mas os dois conviviam pacificamente.

E por fim havia Jakotsu, que lia a parte de trás do livro, o explorando numa genuína curiosidade. Ele era a criatura mais perturbada, animada, extravagante e irritante da face da terra, mas também era leal, amigo, companheiro e divertido. Eu tinha me apegado à ele.

- No que tanto pensa? – A voz grave de Sesshoumaru ao pé da minha orelha fez os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiarem.

Eu sorri, colocando uma mecha atrás da orelha e me aninhei contra o peitoral dele, encarando o par de olhos dourados que habitualmente fazia meu coração se acelerar, como naquele momento.

- Apenas pensando em como minha vida mudou.

A mão de Sesshoumaru se entrelaçou à minha, antes dele perguntar:

- Para melhor?

Pensei em tudo que tinha vivido naqueles últimos tempos. Desde encontros às cegas, passando por festas com e sem mutantes, risos, lágrimas, decepções, alegrias e experiências novas, que iam do meu guarda roupa até minha essência como pessoa.

- Definitivamente para melhor.

"_Eu sou mal-humorada, e bagunçada_

_Eu consigo ser inquieta, e isto é incrível_

_Como você parece nunca se preocupar_

_Quando eu estou brava, você escuta_

_Me fazer feliz, é sua missão_

_É como se eu finalmente pudesse_

_descansar minha cabeça em algo real_

_Eu gosto de como sinto isso_

_Oh_

_É como se você me conhecesse melhor do que eu mesma_

_Eu amo o modo como você pode dizer_

_Todos os pedaços de mim…"_

(Ashlee Simpson – Pieces of me)

-o-o-o-

**N.A: **E acaboooou! Haha, oi people! Viram, dessa vez nem demorei muito! Bem, está aqui o último capítulo da minha história mais comprida ao longo da minha trajetória aqui no . Estou até orgulhosa de mim, haha. Demorei para finalizar, mas cá estamos, finalmente o último capítulo. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu tentei mostrar um quadro geral de todos ao longo de meses. O trecho da música usado engloba todos, e não apenas Sesshoumaru e Rin, porque a história tratou de mostrar a evolução da Rin com ajuda direta e indireta dos amigos dela. Eu amei escrever essa história, tive ótimos retornos dos leitores e fiquei muito feliz mesmo de ter conseguido finalizá-la. Algo que me deixou particularmente surpresa e empolgada em primeiro lugar foi a aceitação da própria Rin, que fugiu um pouco (em minha opinião) das "Rin's" que costumo ver nas demais histórias, mais tímida e introspectiva. Quis explorar outro ângulo da personalidade dela e foi muito show de bola saber e perceber que houve aceitação. Também me senti da mesma maneira em relação ao Hao, que pertence à outro anime. A principio achei que vocês não iam gostar, mas na realidade o Hao acabou roubando a cena haha a propósito, a Anna, que apareceu nesse capítulo, também é do mesmo anime que o Hao. Mas enfim, muito obrigada de coração a todos que favoritaram, seguiram e comentaram "She's a Lady", que nasceu do meu imenso amor ao filme "Miss Simpatia".

As reviews que receber desse capítulo vou responder através do próprio sistema do , então quem quiser alguma resposta comente com o login para que eu possa respondê-los. Pra quem não tiver conta, fica aqui já de antemão meu muito obrigado pelo carinho e por ter acompanhado essa história! Um abraço forte em cada um de vocês!

Nos vemos futuramente em outras histórias!

Abraço grande pra vocês, fui!

_Mille Evans_


End file.
